


Time Travel...?!

by cisco_centric_4ever



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: He wanted to help rebuild the village....have his face carved into the mountain, but...he never got that chance. He was staring for so long that he thought that he had seen the shadows of the buildings that used to be there, he thought he heard the laughter and cheers of all the people that once lived there. But now it was nothing more than a giant grave, one big enough for a village.A village that he saved.A village that was still afraid of him.....Naruto get the chance to go back in time and change somethings, but he doesn't know what until he gets a message. Until then, he's free to do what he wants without consequence from the Gods. While he's going about things, he makes friends and finds that he's allowed to share memories with certain ones, and he does. How much will this change the future he knew before?





	1. Congratulations...you home again

**Author's Note:**

> I like time travel fics that lets the characters change somethings. So why not make my own!

Naruto was happy to be Hokage, he was so happy, and he fought the enemy with all his might, vowing to come out of this thing alive. He wanted to help rebuild the village after words and have his face carved into the mountain. But...he never got that chance.

 

It was within this way that we find Naruto staring into the crater that was once Konoha. He stared so long that he thought that he saw the people that used to live there. The family's, mothers, wives, sisters brothers, aunts, uncles, fathers, husbands, cousins, everyone that lived in the village....they were all gone now. not single soul remained. His loves, his senseis, his old friends, everyone. No one was there to welcome him back home...not like there was anyone that did that much before hand. He still lived alone up until the war, when he had to share rooming with the other forces, but now? There was no one to talk to, no one to argue with. He was the only one left, the last of the jinturiki, the last of the ninja, the last man alive, the last anything. He wanted to cry, but no tears came. He wanted to scream to the heavens about how this wasn't fair, but his voice was gone. He wanted to many things, now that people were starting to see him as more than just a dumb weapon. He wanted to do more, say more, see more, than all this war. But what was there else to do? He wanted to save the people that he loved so much that lived in his village.

 

A village that he saved.

 

A village that was still afraid of him.

 

Naruto knew that this could no long be. He was doomed to walk the earth alone. Ha, the irony, all the civilians who had cursed him and told him that he would always be along, how funny it is now that they were right. Only, they were dead now, and he was still alive. Just how sick did fate have to be, to make a joke such as this? The sky was no longer blue, the sun no longer shinned, and what of the sound of animals? Were they no longer able to make the sounds that they used to make, or were they all gone as well? He didn't know, but he did now one thing. He was alone in a world that was...is much colder than it had been when he was younger. Ah, his youth, he remembered it well....he wasn't supposed to be smart, not at all, but in reality, if anyone had taken the time to look 'underneath the underneath', as they say, they would have seen it. Naruto wasn't dumb, he was way too smart to be called that, but he let them think what they wanted, it was far too troublesome to do more than play the fool. No, he did not fail the exam because he wanted to, he had to, he had suspected Mizuki for months, if not from the moment he saw the man, and he failed so that he was told the mans plan. He stole the scroll without telling anyone, because who would believe him? He stole it, and was rewarded with the fact that he was right all along, he didn't expect Iruka to get caught up in all of that, but he had and Naruto made head way still. He beat Mizuki that time, after learning the jutsu that defined him in later years. Then he went on to be on team seven. Honestly, Naruto wondered how he even stayed sane back then. He was forced to deal with a dumb fangirl who was only book smart, and an idiot, arrogant  avenger that that thought that he was above everyone else, even his own sensei. Speaking of said sensei, the man was a joke to Naruto, he could see the lack of care in the one eyed man's lone eye and wanted to laugh his ass of when he did. He knew that Kakashi was in his ANBU guard, but he also knew that the man only stayed there because he was Minato's son. Yes, even way back then he knew of his parenting. He it was said earlier, he was not stupid, some times he acted that way, and sometimes he believed the act himself, but still.

He was not stupid, nor was he a fool.

 

Naruto would give anything to go back into time and change everything. He would change the way he acted. He would change the amount of time that he took to make his first friend. His first real friend, Gaara. Even though he was not from the same village, and they had not known each other long, they were the best of friends.

 

Another thing that Naruto would want to change is how strong he had been when he was younger, he knew of so many ways to become strong, but held off most of them because the village was still watching him, even after becoming geinin. They watched him because of Mizuki, but mostly because of Sasuke, they watched at the chinin exams, making it clare to the blond that his little display was not good enough to keep their claws at bay. They wanted him dead all of his life, and for him to take down a Hyuuga, even though it was a branch member, they hated him for him for it. It was annoying to hear when, after all the insults was intensified, and the attacks on his person became more often and vilent, that they wanted (expected) him to bring back they beloved Uchiha from the hands of Orochimaru. It made Naruto truly sick to hear them say such things like _'it's the least he could do, after all, we've let him live for so long, he could at lest do this for us',_ or _'it's a shame that we have to rely on such a creature to bring back our hero, but I guess it must be done',_ and others such as that. The only reason why Naruto even went on the mission in the first place was because he thought that if he succeeded, that they may be able to look past their hate for the fox, and just accept him as it's container...but again, he was wrong. They ignored him and didn't seem to care at all that he was badly hurt after the mission, the council trying to banish and execute him several times after the failed mission, but still, he stayed loyal to the village. Why? Because, well, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome, or maybe he was convinced that one day, if he still tried hard enough, that they would change? Or was it the fact that his parents had loved the village so much that they died and left him with all of their riches, and love in the form of letters and other personal items? Maybe.

 

Narut chuckled at his memories, it was cruel, so cruel. He had been milling around the crater for so long that he had lost track of time. He looked up at the unchanging sky, because of Madura, Obito, and Sasuke combined, there was no moon, stares, or even much of a sky any more. The first two had destroyed the moon in an attempt to free Kaguya, but things went wrong and now the moon no long existed in the sky. The stars had been covered up by the smoke, so much smoke, caused by the  _'last loyal Uchiha'_  . Well, what could he do now? He was alone, so he didn't much care. But if he had the chance to go back, even if he had to start all over again, then he would take that chance in a heart beat.

 

Suddenly in a moment of blinding light, the likes of which Naruto had not seen who knows how long, he was surrounded by it. A warm feeling filled him and he knew that he was being taken somewhere. Not having anyone at home to wait on him, or have a home anymore, he went with the flow. Whatever this light thing wanted with him, it may be batter to go with the flow than to stick around here.

* * *

 

 

Naruto opened his eyes when the brightness was finally dull enough for him to look about, he lowered his hands from his face. His eyes got used to the light and he gazed up at the rice paper sliding door before him. There were torches lit on either side of the door, a figure sitting in between them from behind the door, right in front of the door were some steps, about two from what he could see in the dim lighting. A few feet from the steps, inches from his feet, lay a sitting pillow, everywhere else Naruto looked was pitch black, leading him to believe that he was not meant to see much else but what was in front of him. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a seat on the pillow and waited for the being behind the door to address him.

 

"Human kit, are you ready to make you wish?" Asked the person behind the door, the voice sounding like a noble, deep and firm, but also polite and smart with a touch of kindness.

 

Naruto looked upon the being, make his wish? He wasn't sure about what the guy was talking about, but guessed that he must know something about him, even if he's never meet someone this interesting to him before. "Hmm, I suppose I am, I have nothing else to, you highness," he said in a horse voice, trying to sound polite as well.

 

The being was silent for a moment before speaking, it seemed to be sizing up the blond on the other side of the door. "My name is Inari, I am the good of the foxs, you seem to have one of my son's inside of you, birth by the sage of old, do you not?"

 

Naruto nodded, guessing that he was talking about Kurama, the fox hadn't spoken a word to him since after the war. He had almost wondered if he had gone away as well, if he had, then that meant that he was slowly dying because of it. "Yes, I do," he spoke up, then asked, "you have been watching me for long?"

 

"Since before you were born, child, I watch over all those who have housed my son, and you, by far, have surpassed all of them. For your kindness to my son, your sorrow of life, and a reward for being unswayed by the unworthy, I shall grant you one wish. Choose wisely, I know there is something that has been on your mind for quite sometime, a longing that has brought us both to this point. Whenever you're ready, please speak your wish."

 

Naruto's heart nearly stopped, his wish, the one he had been thinking about none stop. A smile broke out on his face, something that he had not done for year. It was a real smile, which he hadn't allowed on his face for much longer, "we both know what I want, Inari-sama, but just the same, I wish for it and...I would like to know what the catch is." He said, he was happy for this chance, don't get him wrong, however, he was in no way going to just accept it foolishly, that would be, well, foolish.

 

The god of fox's chuckled lightly, "a true kit, very well, I shall tell you. Well I sent you back and grant your wish, you will have do do a few things for him."

 

Naruto nodded, whatever it was, he would find a way to do them, depending on if he could actually do what the god wished of him. "Understood, what do you wish of me to do?"

 

"Change your timeline," he said without pause, Naruto was a little put off by that at first, but got over it. He was thinking to do them same, but in small ways, nothing big, but to have a god tell you to do it, it begged the question: Why? And what did he want changed. Here, Inari continued, "I don't want you do change every little thing, but from what I've seen of the last timeline, I did not like a few things. I will give you the knowledge of what I want changed when you come to the point when I want you to change something, the message will be sent with a silver and gold kit. Second, I would like you to prevent that Madara from coming back, he's been a thorn in everyone's side, thinking that he, himself, was worthy of becoming a god, along with that snake. Third, make sure that you find away to free my son, he's been confined long enough, don't you?"

 

Naruto nodded, "understood, is there anything else?"

 

"Not now, but if I think of something, then I will let you know. Now, on to how this will work." Inari said as he oped a pan to fan himself, "when you are sent back, you will be entering the body of your childhood self. I will not take you back too far, just to the point when the worst is just about over, when you arrive, you will be able to share memories and experiences with a select few. Those who can be trust with the information will get my mark, it will be different from the one that I will give you to show that I have fulfilled you wish, but all marks from me will show that you have been bless by me. Upon reentering your body, your chakra will be replaced with the one you have now, I will admit that you will have to work hard on controlling it again, but that is a small price to pay in the long run. I will also try to slow down your growth so that your body is not overwhelmed and you die, it would be a wast you have you do so too soon. Finally, because of this wish of yours, you will notice some...changes to your person. Don't be alarmed, you will find that these changes will appear slowly enough that you will get used to them and hide them accordingly."

 

Naruto nodded once again, he was content with this, but still asked, "you're not going to give my fox ears and a tail, are you?"

 

"...." Inari was silent.

 

Naruto sighed, "fine, I will deal with it whenever it happens, so, how far back are you sending me?" 

 

A happy tone entered the fox god's voice after a moment, "you will have to wait and see, now close your eyes and focus on the one place that brought you happiness in your childhood. The next time you open your eyes, you will be in that place, back in time." Naruto took in a deep breath and thought, there were two places that brought him happiness, a small clearing on a secluded his near the Hokage mountain that no villager had come close to, and Ichiraku's. Even though Ichiraku's would have been an obvious choice for him, he would be in town, the village that was once destroyed, he didn't want to be back there right off the bat. However, the mountain was a welcoming thought, the cool summer breeze that blow there was heavenly, and the view was so relaxing, it was destroyed sometime during the sixth war and he hadn't been able to find another like it. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered his time there, without pause, Inari closed his fan, raised it, and brought it down in front of him, "good luck, little Kit."

 

* * *

 

 

A cool breeze, it was something that Naruto did not feel in so long that it was foreign on his face. Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto gazed up at the blue sky, it was blue, wait...shooting up into a sitting position, he looked around. He was in a clearing of soft, vibrant green grass. There was a circling of bushes all around him and trees rose up to the sky, reaching for the heavens, not like the ones that he had remembered from before. Those trees were black and chard, crisp to the touch and crumbling, nothing felt more real to him back then than the thumping in his chest the moment he realized that they lost so much in the war. They won, but lose told him other wise. Now the sky was blue, clear, and filled with clouds, not dark, gray, and filled with smoke and the smell of death, decay, and overall, hopeless failure. The breeze blow against his face again, coming coming from the east and carrying on it, the scent of a village, one that was living and bursting with life. He got up on shaky legs and looked about, this was his hiding place, his getaway spot, and he was in it once more So then, did that mean that it actually worked? Was all of what happened to him been a dream? No, maybe, could have been? Figuring that there was only one way to find out, he followed the scent that flew up his nose a second ago and found himself looking down at the village that shouldn't be there. People that shouldn't be alive. Buildings that still had shape, foundation, structure. Off in the distance, he looked over to see that the tower was still standing, during the sixth war, it was the first building to go during a surprise attack, it was amazing that their defenses had been broken so simply that it would have allowed that to happen. But all that a side, Naruto took in the village as a whole.

 

He was back, he was beck to a time when everyone, everything, had life once more. He looked down at himself and found that he was wearing the hideous orange of his youth. "Yep, looks like I'm back after all," he sighed, he had lived his life in this orange thing, lying about how awesome a ninja he would be in it, even if the color did make him a target. He was surprised about how well he took it after a while, he turned the think into a practice tool so that he could become more stealthy, seriously, what kind of people don't see a bright blond kid, in an even brighter orange get up like this? Painting the historical faces of this village, and in broad day light no less! Well, whatever, he had enough time to change all of their opinions of him, even though it may take a while for some. Standing up on his own two feet, he looked at the village with a determined smile, "watch out, Konoha, I'm about to shake things up."

 

**"Not without me,"** came a rumbling voice from within the back of his mind.

 

Naruto chuckled, "it's good to have you back, Kurama."

* * *

 

**Konoha**

 

Walking through the streets of Konoha, a busty brunette made her way into very many stores. She had long brown hair, almost chocolate in color, and light green eyes. She had a short, tight, and revealing dress on, high heals, and curves that everyone would kill for, she turned quite a few heads in her directions of both genders. Behind her, she was followed by a string of guys, each one holding some shopping backs for the woman, she went into another store and the suckers followed her like moths to a flame. She picked up some clothes that she thought would look nice, her reasons? Because she's visiting from out of town and is heading to her nephews eleventh birthday party, someone she hasn't seen in a while and wanted to shower him in gifts. The men, being taken by her beauty, followed her and offered to pay for everything, she declined them of course, but they insisted, so who was she to say no to them twice? When the woman was done in that sore, another guy came up and took the bags, offering to hold it for her, she thanked him and the group made their way out of the story, heading off to the market place. There she bought lots of food, having an equal amount of backs of food, as backs of 'gifts' to for her 'nephew'. By the time she was done with all of her shopping, she had a small army following her, it was like a parade, but the shopping bags. She made her way to her last stop for the day, the rel-estate office, because the mean following her insisted that she come back and visit them more often, to this, she had tried to get out of it, but they persisted. She caved and they were all too happy to by her a nice house in Konoha proper, it so happened to be one of the larger houses out there that the office was having trouble selling. When the dealings were finally over with, the men having pool their money to buy the place, dropped off her stuff and and stood before her expectantly.

 

"My, my, it's sure has been a busy day, hasn't it?" The woman said in a sweet voice, "I do wish you guys would allow me to repay your kindness somehow, after all, you've spent so much of your money on me."

 

"Oh, no, no honey, it was all our pleasure," said one of the guys who had a senbon in his mouth.

 

The woman giggled, "awe, you guys are so kind, but it's getting late, I should let you all go back home to your wives and family."

 

"Maa, maa, don't be silly, we can still stick around for a while, our partners wont mind us being out for a while longer." Came the voice of a gray haired male with one eye, he had found the woman, like the other males in the room, very attractive and thought that he might be getting lucky tonight if he helped her out. He was making sure to be extra charming so his chances were higher than the others, however, this was also the plan of the other males as well. 

 

The woman giggled, "my, such strong men, and so handsome too," she coo'd, hugging herself that caused her assets to become more noticeable. The men that were looking got nose bleeds, while the stronger ones only had a slight trickle of blood come from their noses, the woman smirked, "but you all really should get going now." Her voice changed to a more manly one, before any of the mean that was gather could do anything, the 'woman' held up a hand sign and in a flash of light, they were all knocked out on the floor before her. She smirked again and was surrounded by a puff of smoke, appearing from the smoke stood Naruto Uzumaki in all of his orange glory. "Nice try, really, but you failed to notice two things, my remarkable henge, which is totally real enough to fool even the best of the best, and the genjutsu that Kurama placed around me. But to be so bold as to get more than this? What a shame," he shook his head as about thirty clones popped into existence.

 

"What should we do with them boss?" One clone asked.

 

Naruto shrugged, "I donno, maybe you can leave them all at a bar or something, give them a couple of bottles to blame this on. Then...." he thought about the next step and grinned evilly, "make sure that they don't mention this to anyone else again, a little blackmail wouldn't hurt either."

 

"Hai!" Said all the clones, all sporting a grain just as evil as they came up with their own ideas of what to do. 

 

The clones left and Naruto was alone in his brand new house, he really must thank Kurama for making the genjutsu so strong on them. It was something that made anyone that felt as if they were lacking in their relationship, or love like, would follow him and do whatever he said, in hopes of getting a little lucky. The house already had furniture in it and was well decorated, he was told that the reason why the relater was having a tough time selling the place, was because there was a murder that happened in this pace, along side a mysterious death. Naruto, even his younger-self had believed in ghost well enough, he was older now.....and still believed in ghost (somewhat), but not the same one as his younger-self. He believed in the type of ghost that haunted the empty battle fields and any place large amounts of life was lost at. It was in this belief that he had taken to paying his respects to any place that was like that that he happened upon. Shaking himself out of those memories, he set out to look for the room that he would spend the night in, he would have to clean up and stuff in the morning, man, who know that time traveling and meeting a god would be so trying?

 


	2. ...And so t begins

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, he realized that he had been waking up. Protesting the sun and all of it's brightness, he had gotten too used to the dark for this, but still happy it was there, he slowly got up. He smiled a small smile to himself because it wasn't all a bad dream. He was back, he was finally back and he was going to make sure that things turned out right. 

 

Throwing off the covers, he wondered over to the shower lazily to see if he had any water to bath with. He was in luck, because the person that had lived her before had their own water system. He took grate pleasure in bathing in the warmth that the hot water provided, using all of his time in the shower to think about what he would be doing today, then he realized, he still didn't know what day and time he was sent back to. He knew that he had to be in the academy still, since he had goggles on his head when he woke up yesterday, not a head band. He wasn't sure how far back in the academy he was, but guessed that he was about in the last two or three years of it because his jacket, when he checked, did not have the word:  _monster_ painted their with permanent fabric paint. Oh, but he should really get a calendar so he didn't have to rely on all his past experiences to tell him when he was. 

 

Coming out of the shower, Naruto dried off and looked though the new clothes that was bough for him the day before. Again, he should really thank Kurama, the fox did fine work. He pulled on some dark green ANBU pants, a fishnet shirt, a black tank top, and a dark green hoodie. He shoved some dark green converse shoes onto his foot, the perfect size too, his shoes had always either been too tight or somewhat lose. He would have to remember to trick out his clothing with all the perks of seals and hidden weapons, that would be fun, but for now, he picked up a brush and drew a few seals on the inside of his clothing, making sure to do it on paper first. He was somewhat happy to see that the seals worked, though his hand writing was as sloppy as it had been before, "well I was told to train until I was back to my old self again," he hung his head, "this is going to be a drag." 

 

Down in the kitchen, he had ate his breakfast that his clones had made for him while they all went off to start cleaning the house. From what he saw last night, the person that used to live in this place must have been some rich merchant or something because there was luxurious things of varying prices, no doubt in the hundreds, every where he looked It wasn't his style, not really, but he'd find some use for them. Once he was done eating, he left the house and headed off to the academy, it was only Tuesday after all an-OH NO! Iruka-sensei was going to kill him for missing Monday's class, if he was wrong about it being the last three years of the academy, and it was just a day or so before the genin exams, Iruka would be doing test every Monday, along with pop quiz's every other day to get them prepared for the test. He really hoped that it was still the fourth or fifth year, if not, he was royally screwed! Without thinking much else, Naruto speed off to the academy at the speed of the yellow flash, wish was just his normal speed in the future, making some people wonder if their hero had returned.  

* * *

**Academy**

 

The academy came into sight within seconds and he could already see that the class was full. The window was open, thankfully, and Naruto angled himself so that he could jump through and land. However, his control was still shot to hell, so his jump-through-and-land plan was too much for his bad control to handle, meaning that just as Iruka was about to take roll of the class, a yellow streak shot passed him and crashed into the wall. Actually, scratch that, Mizuki was walking into the class at the same moment and when Naruto came through the window, he crashed into Mizuki, making both males fly through the door, hitting the wall outside in the hall. Everyone inside the classroom was beyond shocked at this and thought that it was a trick of the light, but they could not deny the fact that Mizuki was, indeed, knocked unconscious by some mystery force. Leaving their seats to see what could have done this to their teachers, one of them anyways, they found Mizuki looking worse for wear, with a groaning Naruto rubbing his head in front of him.

 

"N-Nar-Naruto? W-what a-are you doing t-there?" Iruka asked, too shocked and lost to form his thoughts into questions, and asked the basic one of them.

 

Naruto recovered from his fall/crash and made a mental note to fix his control later. When he heard Iruka's voice, he sighed, here we go. He turned to the scared chunin, he was surrounded by familiar faced, faces that didn't truly become friendly ones until they faced war together, and some faces were already dead to him. From the look of the class, compared to the one he graduated with, he was most-likely still in his forth year at the academy. He stood up and brushed himself off, "gomen, sensei, I was in a rush and I must have made a mistake while jumping through the window. I did not wish to be late for class...again," he added the last part as an after thought, he had forgotten how often he had been late for class in the past, he would have to remedy that starting now. He looked up at Iruka, expecting him to say something by now, but the look on his face, on the class's face, spoke of shock and awe, one of jealousy, but that face did not count in his books, "sensei?" He said, trying to get the tan man to react.

 

"Huh? Oh right, um, come in," Iruka said stepping aside so that the blond would be able to pass. The he remembered that he was a teacher, "alright, everyone head back to your seats, I will take Mizuki-san to the nurse, I want you all to read up on the chapters we covered yesterday."

 

Slowly the class started to move back to their seats while their sensei took to the other to get medical care. When everyone was seated, whispers overwhelmed the room and it all contained on subject, Naruto. Said blond ignored them all, instead, he opted to catch up on the books that he had missed out on as a child the first time around, he already knew most of the information by sixteenth, if not all, but it couldn't hurt to see if he had forgotten anything. When he opened the book, he was not disappointed, the hatred of the village spilled over to the younger generation well enough that they targeted his school supplies so he wouldn't be able to learn. Sighing to himself, he got up and walked over to someone that he knew wouldn't mind letting him borrow their book, "excuse me, Hinata-san, but would you mind sharing your book with me? I seem to be un able to read from my own," he said as he held up the book for her to see the hordes of profanity and graffiti that littered his book, "mind if I sit with you?"

 

Hinata, for her part, was unable to comprehend what was going on. So she took a moment to put everything in order:

  1. Her crush, and basically her idol had come barreling into the room, via window and crashed into one of their teachers
  2. Said teacher was then knocked out by the force and there for needed to be taken to the nurse for treatment.
  3. The class was left alone to study on their own because of this.
  4. Naruto was standing in front of her.
  5. Naruto, the boy she has been crushing on for just about ever, was talking to her.
  6. Said boy wanted to sit next to her, in the row that barely anyone wanted to sit in, and share a book.
  7. Naruto is looking at her....



After all of this was processed, she became red faced, unable to speak, and promptly passed out after some steam left her ears. Although she was lost to the real world, she was still aware enough to notice that Naruto had caught her before she hit the ground. This is what made her pass out.

 

Taking note of how the dead last was holding Hinata, and now was sitting next to her fainted body, Kiba growled. He marched over to the blond and barked, "what the hell do you thing you're doing in my seat, dobe! Huh?" Everyone turned to see what the Inuzuka was so riled about, and found it amusing to see that it was the dobe of their class (for now).

 

"Kiba-san, please stop yelling, my ears are sensitive, and so are yours. Besides, if you had been paying attention, then you would have noticed that I had asked Hinata-san if I could share her book." Naruto explained as he let the passed out girl rest on his shoulder as he took up her book, opening it to the page that he remembered them being on the last time, he started to study it, "is there something that I can help you with?" He asked, once he noticed that Kiba had not gone away yet.

 

"Yeah, I asked you what you're doing in my seat. Besides, what are you even doing over here? Why don't you go play some dumb prank or something and leave poor Hinata alone, huh?" Kiba said, arms folded.

 

Naruto blinked at the page, "I believe that I've already explained myself well enough, maybe if you toned down your voice very once in a while, you would be able to hear better. Also, this is not your seat, ever since I've known anyone in this class, barely anyone sits here, maybe one or two people would over the years, but not often. You would only sit here at the beginning of class some days, to try and ask Hinata-san out, but then you would move after lunch so you can sit with someone else." He looked at the brunette boy, a glare that rivaled the Uchiha's in his eyes, "if you want to start a fight over this, I will gladly take you on at lunch, but for now, allow me to get back to the task that sensei had left for us all to do."

 

Kiba, while looking into the blond's eyes, could see it was the stare of an alpha putting his bate in place. He almost whimpered in it's sights, but he kept it in and tried to come back with something to not make himself look weak in front of the others. "W-w-well you better be ready of e beat down, loser, I'm going to put you in your place at lunch!" He yelled and marched back to his seat, keeping his head down in his book when he got there. The other students then started talking about what just happened, they couldn't believe it, the civilian kids couldn't wait to see the fight and then tell their parents about everything else that had happened today. 

 

However, in the meantime, Hinata woke up sometime after this, the same moment when Iruka came back into the room. He told them all that Mizuki would be fine and would join them later, Naruto had no doubt that Mizuki would try to get some type of revenge on him. Even he makes mistakes, and they get mad about it, why? He could care less why, he knew why and he did not like it, it was boring and unoriginal. Anyways, the class went on just as usual with Iruka talking about stuff that Naruto already learned with his amount of hours on the field. He decided that, since he was changing things anyways, he was not going to be the dead last, no, not this time, Kiba has proven that he could handle that spot just fine without him doing his part. It would be hard, or just annoying, but he would make the top of the class, but not rookie of the year, he loath that title, too much attention. Ninjas should not look for unwanted attention, he knew that for a fact, it would get you killed if you had no skill to back it up. Plus it just made people's head way to big, like Sakura with konoichi of the year. Wait a minute, hmm....oh, this time he was going to change of the dynamics of the teams, he was going to reform teams and he was going to give thing a fresh new look this time around. Naruto looked around the class room, he spotted Shikamaru being Shikamaru, in the future, the boy had been much different than he was now, so much war, who would want to even think about being lazy? Chouji, he was strong in the future, very strong, if he could get him to that point earlier, then there was a chance that he could b so much stronger. To his left, Hinata would take glances at him, but when she saw him looking back, she 'eep'd and looked away quickly, ah yes, that's something he would have to fix very soon. Ino, hmm, well she was quite resourceful in the future, she was like the destroyer from a movie he once saw when Konoha finally got better movie theaters, he wanted to help her out too. But she could wait. Next, lets see, Shino? Oh Shino, he was going to have to fix him too, but like Ino, he would have to wait a little as well. Next, Kiba, even though he does not mind the boy now, his future self was so much better to deal with, it was a complete one eighty. Sakura? Nah....Sasuke? Can he even look at him? Naruto turned to where he knew the duck always sat, nope, he still wanted to kill him after everything he's done. 

 

 _"So, who do we have to work with so far? More importantly, who should I give the honor of knowing what I know right now? We have Shikamaru, I could always use his brain, Chouji, his strength was a grate help until.....Hinata, definitely Hinata. She's going to need to shake the shyness and stuff right now....I wonder if I could none some sense into him a little early, hmmm....I should also take over their training, in fact, I wonder what Gui is doing around this point in time? His rivalry with the pervert maybe?"_ Naruto remembered all the times that Gui and Kakshi had fought, but then he remembered how Gui died, it made his stomach turn. Kakashi, the very, very last person he had expected to kill the taijutsu sensei, and it was for no reason that the silver haired ninja could even say. _"Well well that will have to stop now, Kaka-baka-teme is not worthy of someone like Gui's time."_

* * *

 

**Lunch time**

 

Iruka had just dismissed everyone for lunch, there was two people still remaining, Naruto and Hinata. Iruka had wondered about the two when he walked back into the room and saw them sitting side by side, though, Hinata looked like she was about to faint several times. He left them alone, thought, wondering still, why they had not rushed out the door for lunch yet.

 

"Hinata-san, would you like to join me for lunch?" Naruto said as he finished thinking, he then looked around the room and realized that it already was lunch time. Oops, looks like he lost track of time again.

 

Hinata had 'eep'd, but nodded all the same. She followed him out the door, he seemed to be looking for something, hesitantly, she asked, "w-w-wha-at a-are y-y-you l-l-ook-kin-ing f-for?" She asked, he voice trembling because she was still so nervous around the blond, she's been in the same class with him for nearly five years and here she was shaking like a leaf next to him. If anyone was to look at her, they would think she was being held at gun point or something, she berated herself for it.

 

"Eh? Oh, I'm looking for Shikamaru and Chouji, I want them to join us too. I've got something that I want to explain to you guys." Naruto said and kept looking about the academy yard until he found what he was looking for, he walked over to the duo sitting under a tree, Hinata had to pull herself from her own thoughts so that she could hurry follow him. Approaching the relaxed duo, he stared at them lazily, "mind if we eat with you?"

 

Shikamaru and Chouji looked up at Naruto, they didn't dislike him like the others did, Chouji because he wasn't that kind of person, Shikamaru because it was too troublesome to do so. Naruto was already siting down anyways, not waiting for an answer, but Hinata still seemed to need one, so the Nara said, "knock yourself" before laying back down. He was too busy with his cloud watching to be bothered too much by the added guest, but still, Naruto wanted to eat with them, it was usually them who would invite him, sometimes he would just appear next to them when they were eating, like a ghost or something, it kind of freaked and intrigue the shadow user at the same time. Naruto had always been a puzzle to him, asking them to eat today? Another piece of that puzzle, he wondered by he asked this time and not the other times, he turned his head to the blond to see what he was doing, when he notice that he was also staring at him, "what?" He asked, a little surprised.

 

Not one to beat around the bush, Naruto said, "I would like to see your hand, if you don't mind."

 

Shikamaru deemed this to be an odd enough answer to warrant him getting up from his laying position, "you want my hand? For what?"

 

Naruto held put his own hand to him, "just give me your hand, there's no need to be so troublesome. The faster you do it, the faster you know what I need it for....I also promise that I wont like it or something gross like that. Deal?"

 

Shikamaru grumbled at the blond's logic, usually he wasn't this logical, he put his hand in the blond's own, "okay, now what?"

 

Naruto, unfazed by the tone of the Nara heir, turned to Chouji, "please take his other hand," Chouji, seeing nothing wrong with this did so. He was curious as to what he wanted them to do, holding hands was not something normal ten year old boys did. Naruto ignored the curious stars he was getting and turned his gaze to Hinata, hand held out to her, the girl seemed like she was staring at the gates to haven. "Hinata, your hand?" Hinata, hesitantly, took the blond's hand, "now take Chouji's free hand," he instructed, she did after said boy put down his chips, he took in a deep breath, "now then, every one close your eyes and take a deep breath, then try to relax as much as you can."

 

Shikamaru didn't seem to be buying this, "what is this some sort of drum circle reenactment or something? What's all this for?"

 

"Just relax, trust me, you'll see why in a minute," Naruto said.

 

Hinata didn't complain, but Chouji was worried, from what he knew of Naruto, he felt like they might be getting pranked or something. "Do I need to get a change of clothes when this is all over? You know, because you don't usually do t-" But Chouji was cut off when a fire hot pain rushed into his brain. Instantly his head was filled with everything from war and peace, to death and destruction, pain, the want to be loved, sorrow, happiness, rage, and finally, loneliness. It was a little more than overwhelming and he bit down to make sure that he didn't scream out, around him, everything was normal, as if nothing was happening, as if he was moving through light speed and every was being drowned out by these memories. Next to him, Shikamaru and Hinata was going through the same thing. When it was all over, Chouji could only as one thing, "what was that?" He asked, he opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing in the first place, to look around him, his eyes settled on Naruto and the memories he just received played before his very eyes.

 

When all three pre-teens had seen the last memory, they looked upon him bowed. "Rokudime-sama, we'd like to help you in any way we can," Chouji said from his kneeling position.

 

"Good, I-ah!" There was suddenly a burning feeling on Naruto's right shoulder, he pulled away his shirt so he could see the area. The face of a fox appeared there in the colors of orange, green, red, purple, and yellow, bleeding together to make a sort of holographic rainbow of sorts. He sighed, the the tattoo'd face seemed to be Inari's way of marking him, and here he thought he would have to wait long, "looks like my blessing has shown up," he said and looked to his friends in front of him. Hinata yelped softly and pulled the collar of her shirt to her left shoulder, showing the same face, but hers was light purple, Shikamaru's was in the same spot and was a dark green, Chouji's was dark red. "Seems like he wasn't joking around hm? Well anyways, let's talk, ne? We've still got a few minutes of lunch left."

 

The three nodded, "so...you're from the future, it doesn't look too bright," Chouji said, a little maturity in his voice.

 

"Nah, it's plenty bright," Naruto said with a smile, the others looked at him as if he had sported a second head. "What I mean is, now that I'm here, we can do something about the things that I just showed you, who wants to wake up to that future? Not I, so let's talk changes. What can we do to not upset things too much?"

* * *

**After lunch**

 

Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru spent lunch talking and planning. While doing this, they managed to all show up late for class, so Iruka went looking for them. He was surprised to see that all four were sitting together, arguing about something. They stopped when he neared them, almost as if they sensed that he was coming, "hay guys, do you know that you're all half an hour late for class? Don't tell me that Naruto's rubbing off on you three now," Iruka said in a slightly joking, serious, worried tone that only he could pull off.

 

The four shared a looked for a split second before Shikamaru spoke up, "no way, Iruka-sensei, pulling all those pranks that he does would be way too troublesome."

 

"Yeah, there's no way that we could be able to out run as many chunin and jonin that Naruto-kun does," spoke Hinata, without stuttering mind you.

 

Chouji laughed, "or even the ANBU, man, it's a metrical isn't it? Someone so young, in our age group, and he can do that, it almost makes me think that they were trying to let him get away!"

 

"Oh come on, Cho, that's not nice, I'm sure that those guys were taking it easy on me. There's no way that the ANBU, the most skilled, strong, and stealthy shinobi in all of the village would let little ol' me get away so easily," Naruto laughed. He knew full well that he had about seven ANBU watching his every movement since showed up in front of the academy that morning, he knew that they would report that to the Sandime. But in this way, he would get a tiny revenge on them before he thought of another prank to pull on them...again. From what he was told by the others, it was the middle of their fourth year at the academy. So this made him about ten years old, so he had plenty of time to change a few things, then set a few more in to motion.

 

Iruka, in the meantime, was not sure what to say, at first glance, they were just as they were. Well, except for Naruto's change of clothes, when did he start this? Maybe the day before when he wasn't in class, either way, Iruka was suspicious about their behavior. For one thing, they never sit together, and two, Hinata was not stuttering, that maybe something small to others, but it was big to him. He cleared his throat, "well come along, we have to get back to the classroom, we'll be practicing taijutsu later."

* * *

 

 

Iruka was dumbfounded. There were so many things that could have happened today that could have surprised him:

  * Kiba actually quieting down a little to pay some attention to the lesson: pleasant surprise. 
  * Hinata actually not fainting during class reading: pleasant surprise.
  * Sasuke's fangirls not following him around and not squealing every time he spoke or swooning over him every two seconds at the boy: a welcome change.
  * Naruto showing up for class and NOT acting a fool during class: more than welcomed in Iruka's opinion.



However, having Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the class, the class clown, and the undeniable pranking king in konoha, maybe the world. Defeating Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha prodigy, and currently the top of the class (at the moment). This was some sort of joke, right? The class clown, defeating the top student of the class? Was that allowed? Iruka wasn't sure, but he checked the sky several times to see if it was falling, it wasn't, but you never, it could fall at any time in light of this event. "Alright, N-Naruto, v-very good, you can go sit now," he said to the blond student after his win was announced, not walked back over to his spot next to Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

 

_Earlier_

 

_Everyone was in class after Iruka brought back Naruto and his friends. "Okay everyone, since we'll be heading out side, make sure that you leave all your stuff here and follow us outside," Iruka stated to the class. Everyone did as told and followed the two chunin back outside, they came to a stop in the academy training field. From there, Mizuki pared the students off into twos so that they could fight Hinata was one of the first, being pared with Shino, it was a bit odd to see, but she managed to just scrape by it, taking the win because of Naruto's memories of seeing her fight in the future helped her out so much in that aspect. Kiba fought some civilian kid and won, Ino and Sakura against each other, Ino won that one. Shikamaru and Chouji, they wouldn't fight each other so it was a draw, some civilian kids against some other civilian kids, then finally, it was Naruto's turn, the only one left for him to fight, ironically, was Sasuke._

 

_The two came to the center of the ring, they two a stance, Sasuke taking up the basic tiger stance, while Naruto taking up the stance of his own style, 'wild dragon fang'. Something that he created some time back during the forth war. He put his hand up in a way that reminiscent of the way Lee usually does when fighting, one foot was back, the other brought forward in a wide crouching stance, while is other hand was close to his middle, palms up. "What kind of stance is that? The dobe doesn't even know how to fight!" Came a voice from one of the kids in the crowd, making the others laugh at Naruto, said blond ignored them and focused solely on get a little of the teme for his past/future actions towards him and the village._

 

_Mizuki, his part in all of this, started the fight and let it go longer than he was supposed to. He thought that the 'demon brat would get a beat down and all the kids would laugh. However, he had been sorely mistaken. "Naruto v.s. Sasuke, begin!" He said, starting the match up._

 

 _Sasuke rushed towards the supposed dead last and thought he was going to land a punch on him. Although he was only inches away from the blond, his hit did no land. Naruto moved out of the way in a blur of movement, ending up behind the young Uchiha prick, and punched him in the back of the head. Sasuke, surprised, pausde for a moment and turned to his opponent, but during his turning, his legs was swept from under him, he fell, but caught himself midway. He tried to kick Naruto, but the blond dodged without blinking, flipping in the air beautifully, landing on Sasuke other side. Before landing, though, he shot a fist out and hit Sasuke in the side, not even putting effort into it, but since his control was still all over the place, the punch did brake two ribs. Oops. Sasuke fell holding his side, but continued on anyways, he ran at the blond with a fist, angry that the blond was beating him, he didn't make it far before Naruto was suddenly in front of him, a fist landing in the raven's face, knocking him to the ground once more. A bruise would form soon enough. Sasuke, now enraged, was throwing kicks and punches with all his might at the blond, even though his side still hurt from where said boy had punched him before, he did not care, he was supposed to be the top of the class, he needed to be strong, he needed power so that he could defeat_ him _. There was no way that he was going to let Naruto win, not ever. Naruto just dodged every hit that Sasuke tried to land, not even braking a sweat, it was like he was an adult fighting an un-experienced child. when the time was supposed to be up, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of the poor child, he was lucky that that kick didn't kill the boy right then and there._

 

_The timer went off for the match, even though it should have stopped about two minutes prior. Every one was staring at him in shock, but Naruto was only staring at Sasuke. The ravin haired boy was trying to get his breath back, he also looked like he would pass out any second. Non of his fan girls could rush towards him because they were too shocked to move, their world had just been placed on an illogical tilt of impossibility. How was this even possible. Iruka came over after watching the match between some other students, he had heard when Mizuki had called Naruto fight Sasuke, but he didn't hear any laughing after the timer went off. It seemed a little odd to him, so after he told the students what they needed to work on, his group, since they split into two, came back over to see how the rest were fairing. Imagine his surprise when he comes to find that Sasuke's the one laying on the ground and Naruto was standing above him, staring at him with...was that hate? He's never seen the blond hold such a feeling in his eyes before, so why now?_

 

_"What happened here?" He asked._

 

_"Naruto beat Sasuke, every one's shocked, nothing more to say," came the lazy drawl of Shikamaru._

 

_All heads turned to him for a second before they all turned back to Naruto, "Sasuke..." Naruto finally spoke after some time. "You..." he paused as he walked up to the downed boy he was trying, and failing to stand up on his own, some though he was going to do something, like knock him out or whatever. Even though they wanted to move and stop him, they were shaken, their reality struck, they thought that they were caught in a dream of some sort, but it was actually Shikamaru who was holding them still, even though he was still young and un-experienced, unlike the version of him he saw in Naruto's memories, he was still skilled enough to hold his family jutsu for a few minutes. At lunch they had decided to follow Naruto on the journey, if this was true, he would have to work on the time span of his jutsu. Meanwhile, Naruto made it to Sasuke, he bent down and held out his hand to the boy, he didn't smile though, "good match, but maybe you should calm down some next time. We're going to be learning here for a few more, try to learn from this," he said, waiting for the other boy to take his hand._

 

_But Sasuke only slapped it away once he caught enough of his breath, "I'm not taking any advice from you, dobe," he said with venom in his voice. And this is where we find ourselves now._

 

Now

 

Naruto moved back to his spot with Shikamaru and the others, the shadow user now looked a little pale from his expanded chakra use. Judging from how much he must of used, Naruto knew that it must have been trying to have his friend hold it for so long, with so many people, and so young too. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that until he was at lest twelve, and this group, even though they were younger than the group of oto ninjas he caught the first time around, it was still pushing his limit. "Guys," Naruto said in a voice just low enough for the three to hear, "we're meeting at my house after school. I know you guys usually go home after school and do whatever, but today, that's going to change"

 

Hinata was the first to speak, "if that's so, then our parents are going to get suspicious of this action. After school, my body guard is the one that usually picks me up, a branch member."

 

"My dad usually picks me up and takes me out for something to eat afterwards sometimes," Chouji put in.

 

"My dad does that too, minus the going out to eat part," Shikamaru stated from his spot on the ground. 

 

Naruto thought over what was said, ignoring the others around him, "fine, when Iruka dismisses us today, then we'll sneak out the back way. Follow my lead when we're going, I'll put a genjutsu over us so no one will notice or see us when we're leaving," he said. The three nodded and followed their class back inside.

* * *

**After class**

 

 

Iruka let the class leave after a quick break and a small lecture about the different styles in taijutsu. It was nice to relax after all that fighting. Some kids had questions about Naruto's style, something that Mizuki nor Iruka could answer, when they turned to him, he was 'sleeping' at his desk. They wanted to wake up up, but the bell rang and the class day was over, grumbling, the class left, leaving the blond wonder alone in the room with three others. Iruka walked over to him, he was going to wake him up tell him that class was over, and ask about the style that the other kids were talking about, when Naruto suddenly popped up from his seat, and stretched. "Come guys, let's go," Naruto said in a bored tone, making Iruka wonder how long he and the Nara boy were friends for and he did not notice til not? 

 

"Wait, hold on, Naruto, um, I wanted to ask you about your style today." Iruka stated, stopping the blond, the boy turned back to him with a very un-Naruto like stare, it was positively icy, the chunin shivered. "Um, well, you see, I didn't really see the match, but the other kids and Mizuke-san seems to think that it was odd enough to ask about it, so I was wonder, what's it called?"

 

Naruto sighed, he knew this would happen, but that didn't make it any less annoying to explain it. "So, you want to know about my style, eh? Well, I can't tell you much about it because there's no record of it any where, however, I will tell you the name of it. Came up with it myself after some....things happened to me, it's called the Wild Dragon Fang, you can remember it if you like, but you can't copy it. Well not as good as I can do it, and if you would like to learn some moves from it some day, I'll teach you. But keep in mind, I'm a strict teacher." Naruto turned away from the chunin then, one hand up in a backwards wave, "ja ne, Iruka," he walked out of the room, followed by a Nara, Akamichi, and a Hyuuga, who was supposed to be very shy, but when Iruka looked, she seemed more confident now. Iruka shook his head and sighed, he would need to think about this later, he had papers he needed to grade.

* * *

 

**Outside**

 

Naruto scanned the exit to see if there were any extra students around, some times there after a day like today. Taijutsu always seemed to make most of the boys, and some girls, stick around long enough to do something stupid that would get them caught. That is if they couldn't pass it off as training. Naruto leaned away from the door and looked at the others with him, "alright, stick close to me, I'm going to put up the jutsu now, make sure you don't make a sound. This is actually the lowest level I can manage on my own, but it's still pretty strong compared to others that are normal," he explained then did the necessary hand signs for it. The next thing the group of four knew, they were being covered by what felt like a thin vial of sorts, he motioned them to follow him and they made their way out of the academy, unseen by anyone.

 

Meanwhile, in front of the academy. 

 

"Troublesome, what's that brat doing in there so long? It's like he got in trouble with the others again or something, troublesome," Shikaku Nara, head of jonin command, said. He had been waiting out side of the school for nearly ten minutes now, with his friend Chouza Akamichi waiting for his own son to come out. They were thinking about starting to up the boys training since it was getting close to when they could start graduating early from the academy. They didn't want to do that, but if they want to do it for themselves, then they would not stop them from trying, so the training should be more intense so that they can be ready. But now that another ten minutes had gone by with out a anyone under the age of ten and twelve leaving the building, Shikaku was starting to worry. Chouza tried to think of why his son would not come out on time with his best friend's son, but was drawing a black after he ruled out the possibility of them being in trouble, from what they heard from the other kids that were leaving with their parents, they weren't in trouble. 

 

"Excuse me," came the polite voice behind them, they turned to find a branch member from the Hyuuga clan walk up to them. You could always tell because their clothes was always dark yukata type dress-wear and some bandanna on their forehead to hide the mark. Unless they were a shinobi or a mine branch member, the side family of the Hyuuga always seemed a depressing sight, like slaves to their own flesh and blood relatives, sad. 

 

"Yes, what can we do for you, Hyuuga-san?" Chouza asked politely, even though it was not expected of him, he didn't care.

 

"I was wondering if either of you have seen Hinata-sama any where? Is she still in the building?" The branch member asked, a worried expression on his face.

 

Shikaku looked at the man, he was sorry to inform him that the girl had not come out yet. He knew that that information would cause pain for the branch member, but his son hadn't come out yet either, and and neither had Chouza's son. "Hmm, come with us, we're going inside to see if our kids are still in the building, you can ask around then," he said as he turned and walked straight into the building. Making a b-line towards the class that his son was supposed to be in today, he opened the door, expecting to see his son being scolded by the sensei of the class, but only found said man grading papers. 

 

The startled Iruka jumped from the sound of the classroom door being pulled open. He was so focused on finishing yesterdays test papers that he didn't notice the clan heads were making their way to the class room. "He looked up at them, "Shikaku-san?" He question before he turned to the other two, "Chouza-san, Hyuuga-san, what can I do for you three?"

 

"Iruka, I'm looking for my son, have you seen him and Chouji anywhere?" Shikaku asked in a bored, yet worried tone.

 

Iruka thought about that for a moment, a confused look on his face, "um yes, I have, but they left with the other students. Why, is there something wrong?" The chunin asked, going on alert.

 

"Did you see where they went?" Chouza asked, putting away the bag of chips that he was eating when he arrived at the academy nearly twenty two minutes ago now.

 

"No, but they left with Naruto and Hinata, I thought that they would be out front, because that was they way they were heading after class the last time I checked."

 

"Are you sure, Iruka-san?" Asked the branch member, "I had arrived her a few minutes before class was to end, and the only one that I had seen exit the building of my clan was Neji-san. I thought that she would be here still, she never leaves without someone picking her up."

 

Iruka was now sporting a full on worry look, "what? But when they left, they were heading out the door and they turned down the hall towards the front of the building. I know I saw them do it, and I felt when their chakra left the building too, so..." he was thinking out loud.

 

Shikaku decided to finish his though for him, "so unless they got really good at hiding their chakra over night, then they really are gone. Troublesome brat, Yoshino's gonna kill me if I show up to the table missing a son."

 

"You think you got it bad, my wife wont let anyone eat her food until every one's at the table, not to mention..." he's eyes glanced at the branch member for a millisecond. The man look absolutely pale at the information, "maybe they're close by, they're kids, maybe they just went to the candy store down the road or something." He tried to calm the man down with his words, but by the looks of it he seemed like he was going to faint any second...whatever Hiashi was doing to these branch members must be horrifying.

 

Shikaku had the same thought, "let's go look for them, they shouldn't be too far away, like Chouza said.

 

"I'm coming with you," Iruka said, "I've been zeroing in on Naruto's chakra for years now, if the others are with him, I can find them that way."

 

Shikaku nodded taking point as his job discretion made it so, "right, Iruka, you get to the highest building you can find and start looking for chakra signatures. Chouza, you start looking in the restaurants, I'll take the forest and most of the mountain sides. Hyuuga son, you go with Iruka and start looking with you Byakugan, between the four of us, we should be able to find at least one of them. Now move!" Not needing much motivation, Shikaku always seems to get his point across this way, it's in the voice, the four men scattered our of the class room looking for the lost children. 

* * *

**With Naruto**

 

The foursome, is that the right word for them? Whatever, they arrived in front of Naruto's new home and was now inside ready to start planning stuff again. They sat around the dinning room table, which was quite large. "So, tell me again, how did you get this place without spending an arm, a leg, and half your soul?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around the place, from Naruto's memories of the future and some of his childhood, he should not even be able to live here, so how is he? Unless he stole it somehow.

 

"I henged into a sexy woman and had Kurama put up a sexy genjutsu around me so that I would look even sexier in some lonely man's eye. It was pretty strong and I attracted way more attention than I though," Naruto yawned.

 

"And Kurama's the nine tailed fox right, the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" Hinata asked, still taking in the information.

 

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

 

"And he's not going to take over your body at any given second?" Chouji asked.

 

"Not unless he asked first, or he beats me in a game."

 

"You play games with a demon fox that killed most of our forces, the Yondim and his wife, leaving you as an orphan the day you were born?" Shikamaru raised an eye brow.

 

"Yes."

 

"How'd you get here again?" Hinata questioned.

 

"Inari-sama granted me a wish."

 

"Right, so the marks on our shoulders are from him and not the Kyuubi, correct?" Shikamaru.

 

"Yes."

 

"Why's yours the only one that's different colors and our's is the same? And why's it that it's on your right shoulder and ours is on the left?" Chouji asked, doubling his question.

 

"I donno."

 

The room was silent for a while before Hinata asked, quite boldly so, "are you gay?"

 

More silence.

 

"E-eh? C-come again HInata, I'm not sure I heard you right," Naruto said, completely caught off guard by the  _person_ who asked the question, not the question it self.

 

"I asked," Hinata started to blush a little, "if you were gay," she looked up from the table that she was string at for a second before returning her eyes to it.

 

"Um, w-well you see, it's not that I'm gay per say..." Naruto started when he glanced at the other two in the room. Shikamru looked away from him. He has seen the memories the blond had of him, now that he had time to actually think them all over, he was turning  bright red that would make all reds jelly. While Chouji found the back of his hands to be very interesting at the moment. Naruto gulped, he didn't think that Hinata and the other two would see  _those_  memories, he was really trying to be open with them, but since they were all still so young right now, with Naruto having an older mind, he couldn't tell if the ones he did  _special things_ with would want to do that with him again. When they remembered that is, if he decides he wanted them to remember again. It was already too late to go back on Shikamaru, Chouji....maybe, maybe not, but Hinata, she was still too young....not that the other two weren't, it's just that, well....she's a delicate flower that needs a lot of care at this point, lets just say that for now. Naruto gulped, what does he tell her? The truth? Half? She already saw his memories, oh Inari, why didn't you tell him about this sooner. (Inari: I thought it would entertain me when it happened) Naruto cleared his throat, "okay, so you saw most of my memories-" He started.

 

"We saw _all_ of them, Rokudime-sama," Chouji said, still looking at the back of his hands, a light blush on his face.

 

 _"Damn,"_ Naruto regained his composure, "so you saw  _all_ of my memories, and um, well I can't say anything other um....I'm like water?" He tried, Hinata lifted her head to look at him, wondering if he was alright in the head, she knew that he did take a lot of hits to the head from Sakura before and now, so...."I mean, ugh, fine! Okay so I like to mess around with the occasional guy every now and then, can you blame me? I mean seriously! Look back to the time I first did it with Shika, did he not look like a fucking angel or not?!" He asked incredulously, looking at the three sitting across from him as if he had just laid down the defining evidence in an unbelievable trail. 

 

The three thought back to the memory that Naruto spoke of, they just knew which one it was because Naruto knew which one it was, so they knew too? If that makes sense. When the memory popped into their minds, Hinata's face was a glowing red, Chouji, surprisingly, had a bit of a nose bleed, and Shikamaru looked like he was about to pass out from the amount of flood that rushed to his head. Some blood came down Hinata's nose after a while, two clones came over to them with tissue paper to plug their nose, Hinata thanked them and turned back to Naruto, a serious look on her blushing face, she nodded, "point taken," she said as some of her natural color came back to her face.

 

"See! And I have a tone more if you want to know more," Naruto said, a smug smirk.

 

"No! No, no, no, point not taken, that-that-that was just underhanded! Why was I even in that position anyway, I'm not that flexible!" Shikamaru yelled, his face still red from what the images.

 

"Not yet anyways," Naruto mumbled to himself as a light blush came over his face. What? You though being on the road with the ero-sannin was not going to affect him after so long? He was along with the pervert for about three whole years! If anything, we're just lucky that he wasn't dressing like the pervert and peeping to women's bathroom. Naruto giggled perversely,  _"the pervy save would be so proud of me right now,"_ he thought before recomposing himself, "anyways, let's talk training. What are you guys currently good at?" He asked.

 

"I'm a novice in my family jutsu, but I'm still learning," Chouji said, taking out a bag of chips to eat, where did he even hid those?

 

"I can do my family's taijutsu, but I'm not so good yet, I'm just getting away from the basics of the intermediate level," Hinata reported.

 

"I'm about the same level as Chouji with my clan jutsu, but I still need control to mast them," Shikamaru said. He was starting to regain his natural paleness, though he was still quite red. "Naruto? Can I ask by I was weari-" but he was cut off by the blond.

 

"Okay so we call need to wok on chakra control, taijutsu, and clan jutsu, however, I think that Hinata shouls take a step back from the jukken style." Narut said, explained before could ask him why, "I know that last time around, your affinity was lightening and water, and you clan's techniques are based on earth style affinity's. You will have a much harder time with that style and will take longer to learn it because of it, but I'm not saying that you should stop all together, if you still want to so the style, then you are free to do so. While I was away, I had seen a style that seemed like it would fight you quite well, if you like, I could teach it too you?"

 

Hinata thought about the option, even though his style sounded interesting, she wanted to compare it. She was not going to learn it right away, but to see how the movements were, then try before learning it full on. "I'll keep it in thought," she said.

 

Naruto nodded, "Chouji, you should train more, being stronger younger may improve our chance, you too Shika. In fact, I want you to become rookie of the year."

 

"What!" Shikamaru asked, back to his old self, "why do I have to do it?" 

 

Naruto smirked, "I want to put Sasuke into his place, so this time, I want to try and make  _him_ the dead last of the class."

 

Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata all shared a look that said:  _He's lost it for sure._ "Um, Naruto, you do realize who you're talking about, right?" Hinata asked.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at them, "oh no, I though I was just talking about that damn one eyed, dog-humper, pervert."

 

"The sarcasm is strong with this one," Chouji humm'd as he ate his chip, Hinata and Shikamaru nodded their heads in agreement.

 

"Whatever, you guys don't get it know, but I'll do it. Trust me, it's not hard to switch around a few papers, and stuff," he sighed. "Whatever, let's just get this training started so that we can come back for dinner," Naruto said, he was thankful that he bought so much for yesterday, or else he wouldn't have enough for Chouji's metabolism. 

* * *

 

**Later that night**

 

"SHIKAKU NARA, WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON! IT'S ALMOST MID NIGHT!" Bang! wAS THE SOUND OF Yoshino Nara yelling at her husband before slamming a frying pan over his head. Shikaku had come home after hours of searching all of the village for his son, from academy grounds, to the park, his favored cloud watching spots, his hiding spots for when he didn't want to be bother (yes, he knew about those spot too), even down to the BBQ place that Shikamaru would sometimes go to with Chouji. He expanded his search to outside of the village going to the training grounds with two shadow clones, all training grounds, even the forest of death, was mission a Shikamaru. By now, he was in a panic, though he didn't let it show too much, he was super worried for his son, so he went to the Hokage and told him what he knew, Hirzen told him that he would sent out ANBU to help look. He didn't want to go home without his son, so when he saw his wife come up to him after the sky had started to turn dark, he realized that almost eight full hours had passed and he was nursing the hardest lump he's ever gotten from his wife, ever. Why were frying pans so dangerous in a woman's hands? 

 

"CHOUZA AKAMICHI! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON! DINNER WAS SEVEN HOURS AGOI" Came the roaring yell of Chouza's wife, Michi, she was a full figured woman who, even though she's not an Akamichi by blood, was just as fast and strong as them. She couldn't really do their jutsu, but she was pretty fast on her feet, if the flash ever gained a bunch of wait some how and was still able to run as fast as he did, that Michi would be the flash. Her yelling was caused after Chouza came from the Hokag's office, a second after Shikaku walked out of it trying to get help looking for his son. The Sandime seemed worried that not one, but  _two_ clan heirs were missing, what was that about?

 

"AAAAAHHHH, HIASHI-SAMA, PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Came the cries of someone from the Hyuuga compound. Unlike any clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan was the only one to have a physical seal that separated them from one another, and un-fairly so. Who could help when they were born? Twins usually come out one at a time, do they not? So Hiashi, the head of the clan, was true to the Hyuuga nature and used the seal that branded his brethren as he saw fight, and not having his eldest daughter home on time, even though Hiashi favored his youngest over the eldest, it was still unforgivable in his eyes. Thus, there will be a funeral the next day for the fallen branch member. 

 

Hirzen, hearing all the noise that was caused in the village tonight, was also looking for someone. Naruto. _"Where the hell was the damn brat anyways?!_  " The Sandime mentally yelled,  _"two clan heirs and an heiress go missing, and I can't seem to locate a brat in an orange jumpsuit? What the hell, I'm Hokage, for Kami's sake, why can't I find him, or them? Okay Hiruzen, calm down, take a deep breath in, and let out, okay good, now I'm better. NOW WHERE IS HE! The last thing Inu said was that he was leaving the academy and that he seemed to have made friends, those friends seem to be the missing kids. After watching the building for almost five full minutes, the ANBU team that was supposed to be watching him had went in to check all the rooms, they searched the place from top to bottom, but still no sign of him. Why was it so hard to find one blond haired, blue eyed, whisker cheek ten year old prankster? Why was it so hard to keep track of someone that stands out like a fucking sore thumb! He's orange most of the time, and even when he's not, his hair is the brightest thing since the sun! Okay, okay, hold on, maybe we're missing something, so today, he's in school early, he didn't stay at his apartment last night, or the night before. He had on new clothes that let him blend in more, and he was sitting with friends at lunch....then they disappear like ghost ninjas or something after Naruto beats the top student in the academy....hmmm."_ Hiruzen lights up his pip and takes a puff, after two puffs he looks at the pip,  _"I wonder if they laced my tobacco with something?"_

* * *

 

 

**With Naruto and the other**

 

"So training was fun," Naruto said with a bright happy smile on his face, he barely had a sweat going. The same could not be said about the three out of breath academy students standing...laying next to him in the back yard of his home. 

 

"I....can't...feel...my...legs....hurt....so much," Shikamaru managed to huff, still trying to get air into his lungs. He had spent the better part of the day running up trees and attempting to step on water, because 'why do it one at a time when you can do them both? It's tougher, and it will provide you will an excuse to work harder and master both of them once you see how similar they are', was Naruto's way of putting it. After three hours of almost drowning and then almost cracking his skull open, he was starting to manage a few steps on the tree was was using. Then Naruto though it would be 'motivational' to throw kuni, shurikin and other pointy things at him as he did both exercise. He wished to killed the blond as he lay there, glaring up at the blond container. 

 

"I...need....more....air..." Hinata said as she could barely make it to the spot in front of Naruto, instead, she was half way in the pool that was in the back of the large house. Like Shikamaru, Naruto had made her do both exercise, but he used exploding tags with her.

 

"Fooood..." Chouji said, a river of tears was flowing from his eyes, unlike the other two, Naruto found that food was helpful to get Chouji moving. So what did he do? He tied a weeks supply of BBQ chips at the top of the tree that Chouji was using, and then used a fish net willed with chips, hanging over the pool at half point, for the water exercise. Chouji did not stop until he at lest got to a half way point between the ground and his goal, by then, he was running on steam. In fact, it looked like Chouji had lost a bit of wait since the training started. oops.

 

"Hahaha, sorry bout that guys, I forgot that your still in younger bodies with smaller chakra than me. I was so used to your older selves just barely keeping up with me that I didn't take notice." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "oh, but hay, while we were doing all this work, the food must be done by now, so lets go eat~" he cheered, the others groaned at his cheerfulness. Naruto took in their state before chuckling again, "right, I'll just have my shadow clones carry you all in then," he said as he created some shadow clones to do just that. Inside, they sat at the table and ate a wonderful meal, all blissfully unaware of the chaos they were causing.


	3. Changes show

After dinner was eaten, the four was very tired, plus it was already too late at night to just wonder the streets on your way home. Even in peaceful times, there were danger around every corner. So they spent the night at Naruto's house, which they dubbed would be their secret home base because no one knew that Naruto was living in a house now and not an apartment filled with rats and stuff. Anyways, there were a lot of rooms for them to have their own, the first person to wake was, obviously, Naruto. He's never slept so much after everything that happened before his jump back, so he was really living up the whole eight hours that he was getting to sleep, for him it was like he finally got to sleep in. Hopping into the shower, Naruto let his clones do what needed to be done. One of which would be to allow, not only to give breakfast to his friends, but to have a change of clothes for them to wear as well. It's not that he didn't like what they had before hand, but then again, when changing the future so things end up completely different than before, a new look isn't a big of a step to take. Luckily, he still had a lot of the money he 'borrow' from the group of men that bought him his new home, if it wasn't for them, then Naruto would be stuck with his past life and lifestyle, and he was NOT going through all of that again. He's already cut down on half the beating he would have gotten since he arrived, yep, even when he was going through the academy and failing it fantastically back then, they still found a way to corner and beat the poor blond. 

 

Anyways, with his shower done, he dried off and looked through his closet for clothes. After he left for the academy yesterday, his clones had done well in cleaning up, there was no dust or dirt anywhere, everything was fresh and clean and put away. He really loved his shadow clones. Now then, today, Naruto pulled some baggy black shinobi jeans, a black shirt with a gray Konoha symbol on both the back and the front over a long sleeved fishnet shirt, over that, he had on a plain black hoodie. His shoes, compared to his outfit, was a bright red colored pare of converse high tops, however, since he went to bed a little after the others, he used that time to draw seals on some of his clothes. He only did the seals on today's outfit of choice though, so his converse had three seals that did nothing to weigh him down. The first seal was on the back of his shoes, both of them, it held extra, blank, scrolls, why were they blank? So that he could practice sealing of course! Plus he needed to correct his current hand writing, it was just horrible, he was lucky that the seal that he made yesterday did not end up backfiring on him and killing them he tired to activate it. Thee reason why sealing was so hard to learn was because, one small mistake, just one tiny little mistake, could turn a storage seal into a strong ass vacuum and maybe a black hole, or worse, a bomb that can take out half the block in seconds. Seal was not meant to be played with. Naruto's second seal was on the right of one of his shoes, that one held kuni and shurikin, the third one was on the other shoe, it held extra clothes, just in case something happened to the ones he was wearing now, and food, again, just in case something happened.

 

On his clothes, he had more storage scrolls that held everything that you would need to be a ninja in training, weapons, books, scrolls, pens, pencils, and other junk like that. Going to his door to leave his room, he passed by a mirror and looked at himself, he was short. No growth from last time, what's more was that the clothe he bought was meant for someone that was twelve, and he was ten. But did he look like ten? Nooo, thanks to those dumb villagers, he looked like he was still about seven or eight still, and the clothes he got himself, even the ones he wore yesterday, were real big on him,  _"man it sucks to be short. I look like a fetus! Why'd I have to grow up in a body that was malnourished until I was thirteen?"_ He sighed heavily, "well whatever, I'll change that soon enough, then those baka villagers will who their messing with, heehee," he grinned and left his room with a big smile on his face. He left his hoodie open to show off his dark colors that clashed with his bright shoes, let people think what they want, Naruto still like to wear color, bright as they may be, but he'll never were something so bright in the field unless the mission called for it. He got to the kitchen and helped his clones out with making breakfast for the others before sitting down to start in on his own.

* * *

 

 

Shikamaru woke up in a cold sweat, but he was quite warm. Last night, after he passed out from stuffing himself with food, his lazy body not used to the stresses that tough training would bring, he was out like a light before his chopsticks even hit the plate. He was out cloud after his third plate, which surprised him because he rarely ever went for seconds, but again, he was staving, and his body told him that he would need this food later. It's a good thing he listened, because after he passed out, he fell into  _the_ most hot-est dream that he had ever had, ever, and Nara's don't tend to have hot dreams until they are much older. So, there he was, in his dream, sitting by a fire, for some reason, he was in the middle of no wear and it was  _freezing_. Since living in a place like  _Fire country_ meant that there was very, very rare burst of snow days, Shikamaru was shook, literally. He was shaking his but off trying to warm up by this fire, which was small and was going out by the way, when suddenly, a warm hand touched his shoulder. A thin blanket wrapped it's way around Shikamaru's, for what ever reason, bare arms, he still had no idea why he was wearing what he was wearing in the dream, but his mind was pulled from that when the person who gave him the blanket said:  _"You know...we could help you where the fire isn't...would you like to try it? Just this once?"_

 

At this point, Shikamaru froze, not because of the cold temperature, but because of the sound of the voice. It was low, deep, smooth and rough at the same time, and all together sweet. Shikamaru felt something in side of him stir and he had to turn around to see who spoke those words, what he though would be some scary guy with built muscles and scares, it turned out to be a redhead. Shikamaru remembered him from the memories he got from Naruto, but in the dream the name escaped him. So he said:  _"I-I-I'm not s-sure h-how good I-I'll be, b-b-but if it'll get me outta this cold, I-I'd try..."_ and it was then that Shikamaru realized that his dream-self was completely nervous. The oddity of being like that was, well, odd, and Shikamaru could not help but wonder why he was like that, he tired to commit to memory what this guy looked like so that he could look him up in the collection memories. Bright red hair, light teal eyes, smooth skin, rings around the eyes, and...the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

 

Here, the man smiled and said:  _"Don't worry, we'll be gentle..."_ the guy held out his and, Shikamaru took it, no pause needed. Why did he take his hand, Shikamaru had wondered, but it seemed that the dream did not want to let him think because he was focusing on how gentle the man's hand was as it held his own. Why was he thinking about that? The guy said he would be-but then he remembered that he said  _'they'_ and not _'he'_ andthe boy was starting to sweat, he wasn't sure what he as in for, and he was clearly not getting away without finding out. So he followed, realizing that they were in a cave no, but when did they enter it? He was taken from his thoughts when another hand toughed his right shoulder, it was a different hand this time, the red head was still holding his left hand, and now he had someone on his right. He turned and his eyes were filled with the sight of and older Naruto. A handsome, drop dead gorgeous blond with the brightest, bluest eyes he's ever seen, faded whisker marks on his cheeks, and for all Shikamaru's worth, he could not stop himself from staring down at all those muscles. Was he drooling? He hopped not, because that would be uncharacteristic of him to do, Nara's don't drool, at least not public or continuously.

 

The older Naruto smiled, a smile that seemed to real and warm that Shikamaru wondered if he'd ever seen it, or get to see it in real life, and it made his heart melt. Okay, so maybe he was drooling a little bit at this point, he was hypnotized. Here, Naruto said:  _"Would you like a taste?"_ Shikamaru felt his face heat up, in both the dream and real life, dumbly he nodded his head, but wondered what he was supposed to taste. Then he heard the jingling of bells, he looked for the source of the sound so that it was just Naruto removing his belt, Shikamaru's face hot hot, and kept getting hot the lower the blonds pants went. Lowe and lower until they finally hit the floor and were kicked off, Shikamaru followed those long, smooth legs back up until he saw it, he couldn't comprehend what it was. It was attached to Naruto, that much he knew, but  _damn,_ it was about as big as his own arm! He looked back up into Naruto's eyes, his mouth felt dry, his hands sweaty, and he felt shaky on his legs, but he wasn't sure of why. He asked, or wanted to ask, 'what the hecks that?', but instead he felt the red heads hands on his wast, he looked back at him and noticed how much taller the guy was, towering over him by a good foot. Maybe more! Shikamaru was frozen stiff by this point, he was red faced in the eyes of these two and had no idea what to do, he couldn't remember much of Naruto's memories at this point, his rain to busy trying to figure out ways to walk again, which was a weird thought to him. He knew how to walk, so why wa-but then the red head said:  _"Don't you want it?"_ Oh, he wanted it, he wanted it real bad, he was unsure of what he wanted but he was sure he would get to find out soon enough, and just as he fell to his knees in front of Naruto....

 

He woke up.

 

He woke up before he found out, and when he took in his surroundings he realized three things: 

  1. He was sweating like a pig in the oven.
  2. His pants was uncomfortably tight. 
  3. Chouji and Hinata was looking at him weirdly.



Shikamaru had no idea what he was doing to warrant those looks, but he analyzed them to figure them out. Chouji was looking him as if he was worried about him but also seemed to know what he was going though. Hinata, on the other hand, had a knowing look  _and_ a smug smile on his face, wait what? Hinata? With a smug face? Shikamaru turned his eyes about the room to see if he was in some sort of AU where everything was upside down and backwards. He saw that the room was brighter than when he last saw it after coming to the house yesterday, but why was Chouji and Hinata in his room then? "What time is it?" He asked as he tried to get up, but had to shift a bit to get comfortable, why were his pants so tight anyways?

 

"It's about seven fifty-five, we've got about an hour to get to school," Chouji said. "Uh, Shikamaru, I think you should head to the bathroom before coming down to eat," he said, and point down to said boy's covered lowers when he received a questioning look.

 

Shikamaru's eyes trailed down to the spot that Chouji was pointing at and yelped as he covered himself. He pulled the covers up to his face and brought his knees up to his chest, face red as a tomato, he refused to look at anyone. HInata giggled at this, "is that how I've been acting?" She asked in wonder, when she got Naruto's memories, she was stunned to find that she felt way more confident in herself when she saw what kind of person she would/could become with more confidence. She saw many things in Naruto's past that made her wonder about somethings, but one thing she was happy about was he dream of being with Naruto. Sure he played with guys, but that was because he wasn't a normal kind of guy, and abnormal guys have abnormal relationships with people, not that that was bad, in fact, she found the thought a little exciting. This was one of the reason why he fell for Naruto in the first place, and for so long too.

 

Chouji looked at Hinata, he had a feeling of what she was thinking, he smirked, "more or less, it looks like the shoes on the other foot." He looked back to hie best friend, he breath a sigh through his nose, "listen, Shika, this is going to be awkward, but from what I know, you can do one of two things. Take a cold shower by yourself, or..." he trailed off.

 

"O-or?" Shikamaru said, taking a chance to look up at his best friend.

 

"Um, or you could figure out how to get it down with your hands," Chouji scratched the back of his head. "Think of it sort of like a um...what do call it? An experiment or a awakening, or something like that."

 

"H-how?" Shikamaru started, Hinata stared at Chouji, she has not expected him to suggest something that made him sound so experienced in the matter.

 

Chouji blushed, "um, well," he turned away, his face burned red, "just use your hands if the water thing doesn't work, okay!" He then hurried out of the room without another word, leaving the two to stare after him.

 

Hinata realized that she was alone in a room, with a boy, who was having his first boner....and this would be the first time, in this time line, that she's seen one. "Uh, uh, oh what's that Naruto? I'll be right there! Haha, sorry to run but it seems that I got a thing to um, yea, good luck!" She said as she backed away from the embarrassed boy and ran towards the door, closing it behind her.

 

Shikamaru, because of the way he was left, turned an even brighter red, if possible. "Oh man, what a drag, I never though that I would get my first one like this! Tch, I hope that water thing works, because I am not experimenting on myself," he then gathered up all the covers on the bed, making his way to the nearest bathroom with stealth. Or as stealth-fully as he could manage in his situation.

* * *

**Academy**

 

It has been well over an hour and class was about to start, but the room was still a little empty. There was only five people in the room, one of who was a brooding ice prince. All was peaceful until Naruto burst out laughing like a maniac, when Sasuke turned to see what was so funny, he came to face with a strange sight. Naruto laughing loudly wasn't the sight he was talking about, but seeing Hinata Hyuuga, the shy mouse of the class, sitting next to the person who was the reason behind most of her fainting spells in class. And not looking as red as a tomato and about to faint? Yeah, that was out of the ordinary. Another thing that was strange was to see that  _Shikamaru Nara_ was the one that was redder than a tomato, now THAT was what took the cake for the young Uchiha. He was staring at the four of them, Chouji eating his chips, Hinata giggling, Shikamaru looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, and then Naruto just about rolling on the floor from laughter, yep, the world was ending. It was probably best to ignore them, but then he wondered, what made these four sit together now? They never did it before. Except for when he saw them sitting together holding hands at lunch yesterday, now that was a little weird too. Ten year old boys don't just go around holding other boys hands...do they? Sasuke's never had that experience before, but he's never seem others do it, so it must not have been normal to do...right? 

 

Sasuke turned away from the four of them, going back to brooding in the corner.  _"Whatever, they're still weaklings, and I still need to get stronger so that I can beat him I don't have time for friends and other weaklings like that."_ But then he remembered how Naruto had beaten him yesterday with that strange taijutsu style,  _"what style was that anyways? I've never seen it before, what ever it was, it was powerful, I had to go to the hospital for them to check me out. It looks like that dobe broke two of my ribs and cracked another two and fractured one, all with JUST ONE PUNCH! HOW? I need that type of power, it would have better uses in my hands than in that dobe's own."_ Sasuke turned back and glared at the blond and hi friends,  _"I should have that power, and the dobe's going to give it to me,"_ however, before he could get up to demand anything of Naruto, the other students started pouring in. "Tch, I'll get it later," he muttered as he sat back down.

 

Meanwhile, Naruto had just been told the story of Shikamaru's first boner. It wasn't all that funny, however, seeing the different shades of red that a Nara's face could turn was nothing short of hilarious! Never before seen to anyone, was a red faced Nara, a boy at that, what a riot! So Naruto laughed his ass off until he could no longer breath, by then the class was already starting to trickle into the class room, there was already a few that was throwing him looks while he calmed his giggles. Once Naruto was all the way calm, he got back into his seat, which was next to Hinata again, Chouji and Shikamaru sitting in the row in front of them. They were going to be sticking together this time around, even when they are on different teams. The class went on without incident, Iruka came in a little before Mizuki, starting the class the usual way. Today they would be having a study section, Naruto didn't feel like giving all his answers away, but instead was thinking of ways to get Sasuke knocked down a peg or two, or four. Since they would be doing a study session, Naruto knew just what to do, so waiting for his chance. When no one was focused on him, not even Mizuki seemed to be paying him any mind since he didn't feel like doing anything so early, it's not like anything important was being talked about today anyways. Iruka was just getting into the topic the different types of missions that a ninja can go on, and what rank a ninja would have to be to go on certain mission, so not that important to Naruto because he knew all that already. 

 

When Sasuke turned his head to glare at whatever he thought was worthy of his glaring, Naruto did some hand signs under his desk over a piece of paper. There was nothing special about the paper, per say, but the hand signs, that was the main thing. He molded his chakra just right and balled up the paper, when Iruka turned away from the class to write something on the board, Mizuki was  yawning, and the class was generally bored out of their minds from the lecture, Naruto threw the balled up paper. His aim was a little shaky from lack of training, but from last night training, he was much better than before, making the paper ball hit Sasuke right at the top of his head.  _"Perfect!"_ He thought and went back to looking as bored as the rest of the class, his movement had been so quick that if you weren't sitting as close to him as Hinata was, they were practically touching, you would never have noticed. Hinata looked at him, curious at to why he was throwing and what he threw, when she saw the blond acting bored, she thought that she had mistaken. She didn't  _see_ him throw anything, but she knew she  _felt_ him through something. She looked about the room to see that a paper ball was now in the hands of Sasuke, she mentally smirked, she would be quite and see what happened, it could be entertaining. 

 

Sasuke, for his part, had been glaring at some bird that dared to be singing a cheerful song so close to 'his' window, when a  _plop_ of something landed on his head. He turned his glare around the room to see who had thrown the object at him, even though he had yet to see what it was yet. He didn't see anyone giggling or laughing at him, but then who could have thrown...what ever it was at him? He decided to see what the object was, his eye brow twitched when he saw a paper ball sitting next to him on his desk, curious as to what it could be, he picked it up and looked it over. It dit's look like it had anything on it from the outside, so he un-balled the paper, he didn't know what to expect, but he's eye brow twitched again when he saw nothing written on the paper. Why would anyone though something at someone without at lest putting some words on the god damn paper?! He glared at the class again, trying to see if there was anyone stupid enough to have dropped the act while he wasn't looking, thinking that he would just let this go by. No one made a move other than to stare at him for glaring at them. The girls, or course, swooned at the sight of their 'Sasuke-kun' was staring at them, while the guy glared back at him after giving him the 'wtf you looking at' look. Sasuke was glaring so intently at the others in the class that he did not see when Iruka turned around and threw a pieace of chalk at him, "ow! What was that for!" He yelled, caught off guard before turning to see Iruka glaring at him now, the teacher raised an eyebrow, this was not his normal behavior, he mutter a soft 'sorry, before going back to glaring at the bird again. Only the bird was with a friend now and they were flying away from the window that Sasuke was sitting next to, he sighed,  _"who needs them anyways."_ He thought, whether it was about the birds or the class, no one could be sure.

 

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, and the rest of the class who had went back to what they were doing before, Naruto was smirking. He looked upon the class, they had no idea, Hinata felt his movements, but that was only because she was bold enough to skillfully place her butt one inch away from Naruto when she saw. The blond didn't mind, he liked her butt, unlike his pervy sensei who had been all about the boobs and the curves, Naruto was all about the booty. It was odd to call yourself a booty guy when you were in the body of a ten year old, but hay, ten is close enough to that again aren't they? So, he didn't care about gender, he only liked personality, charm, intellect, and of course, a nice big booty. Hinata had a nice one when she got older, all round and jiggly, but then he got a look at Shikamaru's, it was, surprisingly, bigger than he expected it to be, round and firm with jut a touch of jiggle. Oh yeah, and then Chouji, big enough to full both his hands, heehee, but then Gaara came back into the picture and wow, just wow, Naruto could't beli-

 

"Naruto! Is there a reason why you're laughing so creepily behind us?" Chouji asked in a worried whisper so that only they could hear.

 

"Huh? Oh I was, my bad," Naruto said with a blush as he whispered back.

 

"Well? What was so funny?" Hinata asked, she had heard the giggling start, it was soft at first, but if Chouji hadn't stopped him, then others would have taken note over the scratching of pencils on paper.

 

Naruto giggled softly again, "ne, ne, how we all go to the bathhouse after school today? Or maybe go out for a swim? It could be fun," he whispered, not answering the question.

 

Shikamaru looked back at the blond, "a swim, what for? Why now? Shouldn't we go home today, there's probably a big turn out for our search party because of yesterday, right?"

 

"Yeah, but how about this? We just leave shadow clones in our place and then go?" Naruto urged.

 

Chouji raised an eyebrow at his whiskered cheek friend, he was up to something, "no way. We can do that, she should probably go home and see what's going on before he leave for a second night. Beside, even if we did, we don't have our bathing suites."

 

"Oi, don't worry, I can have my clones go get some for all of us, no sweat. I still have some money left over, come on, you only live once," Naruto said, a fox grin on his face.

 

"Yeah unless a god decides that you're worthy enough to come back and do it all over again, but different," Shikamaru mumbled. 

 

"Oh, pooh, why you got to be like that? We could also get some training done over there as well, it'd be easy to mix the two, and you'll get tons more control with the place I have in mind." Naruto smirked when he saw Shika cave, "thought so, I'll even do one better, I'll make the clones at lunch and we could leave even earlier."

 

"Don't we need  learn this stuff for later?" Asked Chouji.

 

"Don't worry, he's doing a test next week and this is not going to be on there, trust me, I know." Naruto ignored the muttered 'of course you do', in order to give them a victory smirk, "grate," he held out his hand and caught the eraser that Iruka threw his way. He looked up at his sensei. "Sorry sansei, we were just talking about how cool missions are," he lied smoothly.

 

Iruka was irked, "still the class clown, even with the change of clothes," he said to himself. "Listen up, if that was what you four were talking about, then please, tell the class what an C-ranked mission is." He didn't want to do this to Naruto, not in front of his peers, but the boy needed to be taught a lesson, and Iruka needed to teach Naruto about the ranking system so that he wouldn't be assigned a mission that he wasn't supposed to go on unknowingly.

 

"Hm? A C rank mission? That's the one where chunin and join level ninjas get first pick, while others get whats left and go out of the village," Naruto stated.

 

Iruka was a little surprised that Naruto knew that, "that right, no-"

 

"It's also when a ninja get's when a shinobi would get their first kill. C rank missions tend to have bandits and missing ninjas, also known as ronin's or rogue ninjas. When a ninja of a hidden village is sent out on a C or higher mission, then they would most likely be tasked with a job that may or may not involve killing and taking another life. The ninja that gets their first kill will most likely go into shock at the fact that it's their first and they just took that life, that is why, if a genin team gets their first C rank mission, they should have a sensei. One that will console them and let them know that it was either them or you, and it had to be them so you can continue on living, any hesitation in those moments would get anyone killed." Naruto finished and let his class mates soak in the information that the blond had bestowed upon them, they looked to Iruka, the chunin was in show at knowing that Naruto knew so much about a mission like that, wile Mizuki looked....angry? 

 

"That's-tht's right Naruto," shocked the class even more, "how did you know?"

 

Naruto shrugged, "I'm a ninja-in-training, I should know what missions I'm going, they do very in pay after all. I also know about the payment system, don't about it," he wan't going to tell all of his answers, no. But some, well some was okay.

 

Iruka was dumbfounded, "o-oh okay", the others looked at Naruto, wondering how he knew all of that when Iruka hadn't even gotten to it in their lessons yet. 

 

Sakura whispered, loudly (did she know how to be quite?) to Ino, "I bet he was lying or something, there's no way that's right. I bet that Iruka-sensei was just being nice to him because he's so dumb, just watch." She said, Ino nodded at her all the while. Though her eyes said that she didn't believe Sakura, her, of course, was a ninja and would complain about his job from time to time. She didn't know the details, but it seems that a C rank is not as difficult to do than a B ranked one at time, the only difference being the pay. The other fan girls thought the same as Sakura, which was a real shame, but Naruto ignored them. As far as he cared, those that didn't take the ninja art seriously now, at this age, was already dead to him.

* * *

 

**Lunch**

 

"Hay, dobe," came the voice of Sasuke, he walked up to Naruto and his friends who was sitting a little farther away from the other students this time, so he had to look for them. He walked up to the small group and saw that they were waiting from him to speak, "give me the name of that style you were using yesterday. I want to put it to some good use," he said. Naruto stared at the Uchiha blankly, the silence stretched as the standing boy waited for an answer. Naruto just blinked after another long moment and went back to eating his cup ramen, he had the jumbo one today. "Oi! Dobe, don't you hear an elite talking to you? Answer me, I want that style," Sasuke said getting angry.

 

Naruto slurped up some noodles, paused, looked up at him, then went back to his noodles. His friends being just as silent in thir eating, only to stop for a moment to look between the two boys before going back to their own food.

 

"OI, LISTEN TO ME! I said that I want that taijutsu style, now hand it over or else I'll beat it out of you!" Sasuke said, hands balled into fist.

 

Naruto finished another noodle, looked up at him, sighed and then took out a scroll. Sasuke thought that he was giving him the scroll with the blond's technique in it but he was mistaken when Naruto only sealed his lunch into it. This peeked Sasuke's interest even more, "what's that?" He asked.

 

"What's what?" Naruto asked, lazily.

 

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "what was that you just did with your lunch." he asked.

 

"Uh, I put it away?" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Where did it go inside that scroll?"  

 

Sasuke clenched his fist, "not that, you ass, how did you put it away? " 

 

Naruto blinked at the Uchiha prodigy, "you just answered you own question."

 

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond, glaring with some killing intent.

 

Naruto was unaffected, "you said: ' _Where did it go inside that scroll'_ , so you just answered your own question. If you saw that it went into the scroll, then you know where my lunch went. Why do you ask such dumb questions for someone that supposed to be at the top of our class this year?"

 

Sasuke all but growled at the blond, glaring holes into his very skull, but then turn his glaring to Shikamaru, then Chouji and Hinata, because they were laughing. They were also trying to eat, which failed, so they laughed, "what's so funny, lazy ass?"

 

"Oh, just what it sounded like before, he is a teme," Shikamaru snorted, trying to calm down. 

 

Sasuke was took in a deep breath and let it all out, "alright, I'm only going to say this once, give me, the scroll."

 

"What scroll?" Naruto asked lazily again as he looked up at the clouds, "I have more than on, be pacific."

 

"Grrr, give me the scroll to the taijutsu style you used on me yesterday," Sasuke stated.

 

",,,,Which one?" Naruto blinked up at some passing clouds.

 

Sasuke stomped his foot at the blond, trying to calm himself down and not to attack him, but one more comment like that one and he was be aiming for the boy's head. Then the thought, "which one? What are you talking about, the one that you used to fight me yesterday, don't tell me that you don't have enough brain cells left in you head to remember back that far," he smirked.

 

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a light glare, Sasuke's smirked deepened, he was about to comment again, when the blond spoke. "I asked you which one because the style I used yesterday is made up of three different styles, if you want to talk about it fine. But which do you want to talk about?"

 

Sasuke's smirked faded away, more than one style? That couldn't be, how could the dobe have beaten him with more than one style and make it all look like one smooth motion? Impossible, Sasuke would not believed it, "impossible, there's no way a dobe like you can have three styles."

 

Naruto raised an eye brow at him, "I can have three styles just like you can have the title of 'last  _loyal_ Uchiha'. However, the title only applies to when you're in Konoha, not out of it, when you leave these walls, you are no long the last, you are the second, and you will always be the second. You were born second, but, if you continue down this road, you will be the last and only and you will end up dying that way too. So I suggest, even though I know you wont take this to heart or mind, not forever later, that you grow the fuck up and learn something on your own. You can not get stronger by only looking out for yourself and you will never be strong by taking what you want for yourself, not when what you take belong to someone else. Someone that put their heart and soul into learning, perfecting, and furthering their skill, if you take that just to copy and past it into your memory so that you can do it yourself, then you will never truly master it."

 

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "what are you even talking about, I am an Uchiha, an elite. My sharingon can copy any and all jutsu that I want and make it my own, and I will be able to get whatever style I want whe-"

 

"When you awaken your sharingon, but as it stance right now, you have no sharingon. You have not awakened it it yet, I heard that your brother had awaken his when he was younger than you. He graduated and became achunin before ten. He was already going out on missions by the time you learned how to walk, he's seen more, done more, and guess what? He did all that on his own," Naruto said, standing up to his full height in front of Sasuke.

 

"What do you know?! He's a monster and a murder! He killed our whole clan, and you still think he's something to awe at?" Sasuke yelled at the blond in front of him, going so far as to grab a hand full of his shirt. "Just because he was smart back then, means nothing now."  
  


 

"Doesn't it? Have you ever wondered why he killed you clan? It was his clan too, but now that the action is done, you want to act like it's your clan only. You know Sasuke, you are nothing more than an insignificant worm, you think you're the shit but you'er not." Naruto spoke with a clam that no ten year old could muster, even when they were relax, there was something in his eyes, something cold and dark, it was filled with danger. Sasuke could feel the anger within the blond and he could feel the fear building within himself, he didn't like this feeling and forced it back. He was not going to let the dobe get in the last word.

 

"Oh yeah. How are you supposed to know how I feel? You are nothing but an orphan, no family to love you, you don't have friends, and you are weak. You are weak where I am strong, and I will not allow you to think any different just because three losers decided to lower themselves to sit with you two days in a row." Sasuke smirked when Naruto didn't say anything, he could feel the eyes of the crowd of students, and some teachers that had gathered around them while he was asking for the scroll. When the yelling started, some of the upper class men came put to see what was going out, as the conversation continued, everyone else come over to watch. Once they saw that it was Naruto that Sasuke was yelling at, no one moved a finger to stop the little fight, he didn't care why they didn't, he was just glade to have others see how he took the blond down verbally. He saw Shikamaru and Chouji make a move, and HInata glared at him? No matter, a hand motion from the blond stopped them all and they just settled for watching, unhappily so. Sasuke felt on top of the world, if his little speech just now did not win him that taijutsu scroll, then he would get physical, but seeing the blond with his eyes covered by his bangs gave him the impression that he could not have to. He won, he felt grate, and he felt strong, but he still wanted to get stronger.

 

Naruto, while Sasuke was thinking all of this, was not going to let this get to him. But, he thought that, since he was changing the future anyways, he might as well drop the bomb. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it within his own, with his bad control still all over the place, he was sure to crack a few bones or two with little effort. "Sasuke, you think that I am weak? Then how did I beat you yesterday? If I am weak, then you are an idiot, a new born with out a mother to cry for. I'm weak? Don't make me laugh. You're an idiot, an ignorant fool, you don't even know the first think about me, but I know everything about you. You had a mother, you had a father, you had a loveing big brother, and I had no one. Your brother did his best to teach you have to be kind, even when the village he dearly loved was slowly killing him from the inside. They killed his best friend with rotting roots and then they forced him to bloody his hands and leave the village under false name." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a glare that would freeze over hell, he let his killing intent come out a fifth of the way, any more and someone might die by accident. The crowd around him was already on the ground, and he was sure that ANBU and the Sandime had already sensed this change, they should be on the way soon. That's fine, they can hear this too then. Looking at Sasuke, he was having a hard time not pissing himself and he was about to drop to his knees any second now, but Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close so he could hear his voice.

 

"Sasuke, you are a fool, why would you think that the world revolved around you, just because you are the last of your kin in this village? Let me tell you something, Itachi Uchiha was forced to grow up much faster than you. He was in the last years of the war, he saw death, he saw blood much younger than you. He was innocent still. He went to the academy and graduated fast because his father wished it so, you father. He went on missions and saw his team mates get killed right before his very eyes, and then he awaken the sharingon, but unlike you, he did not go around asking or demanding jutsu from others, he asked to learn he found ways to teach himself. He did not have to rely on his eyes along to make him strong and that's what you're going to do, as soon as you get those eyes, they will become the only thing that you want to use. Sure you'll sure some other technique, but I jut know that you will use your eyes to copy it to learn it faster, then all you have to do is practice it until you get it how you want it. Itachi didn't steal, if he did, it was not from anyone in this village, and not without permission. He was a good guy in that way. What's more, was forced into ANBU right after becoming chunin, do you think that that was fair? He was only thirteen when he became a masked killer for the village that he loved, and then, not even at full adult age yet, he was forced to kill his clan. His  _mother._ His  _father._ But he left you alive, he left you alive, and do you know why? Huh? Answer me damn it!" Naruto yelled at the shaking Uchiha in his hands, Sasuke was like a leaf in the wind, he's never seen Naruto like this before.

 

"B-b-be-bec-aus-se h-he w-w-was a-a-m-m-m-monster..." Sasuke said with a trembling voice, hating how scared he really was.

 

"WRONG!" Naruto lifted his hand and punched Sasuke in the face, said boy went flying to the crowd. Crashing into children before coming to a stop onto of a girl, because of how strong the KI was around them, they didn't have the strength to stand. The sensei were standing at the ready, but they were weak and their lack of training did not prepare them for something like this. Since they had only used their skills to teach and watch over children that were not so skilled as them, they became weak in strength, and their skills dulled some. Naruto walked over to Sasuke where he had fallen, his KI went up a notch, he stood over the two figures before him, glaring at them. These two had caused him much stress and heart ache in the future, he wont let that happen again, "you are a pathetic fool, believing every lie out there just to grow your own ego and forget your past. The truth is, I loath you, I don't care for you, sure you had a family and clan, while I had an empty house to come home to day after day, but I got friends. I got something you never had, friends, bonds, and those things gave me more strength than you an imagine. Cut your bonds, and then fight me, see how that works out for you, I really don't care if you die or live, but hear this." Sasuke waited for something that would feel like a blow to the stomach, one that was even stronger than yesterday's hit from Naruto, and he was not disappointed. "Your brother loves."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke could not form a coherent thought in his mind, it went blank, and the pressure of the KI pushing down on him was lifted. He looked at Naruto, unbelieving in his words, "what?"

 

"Believe what you want, but he loves you He killed the clan that he loved to save the village that he loved just as much. He spared you, why? Think about it and stop acting a fool with your self. Stand with your own two feet, think with your brain, and use your sense. He loved you. That's all I have to say," he turned his back on the shocked boy, about to walk away. "Unless he's seen how far you've fallen, and then...maybe not so much, but for now, he does."

 

Naruto walked away from the boy and through the crowd. He was done talking, he needed time alone, but he couldn't be alone, not yet. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest," came the voice of an ANBU behind him, he knew it was Inu because of his chakra. He was the last person he ever wanted to see, besides Sasuke, past and future. 

 

"Under what grounds?" Naruto stated, voice still even.

 

"For hurting and endangering the last Uchiha. For kidnapping two clan heirs and and heiress," Inu informed him. He wasn't going to say that he was also being arrested for releasing the Kyuubi's chakra, there were too many people around for that.

 

Naruto glanced back far enough too see Inu standing a few feet from him. All of the academy students that was gathered were either crying, waking up from the shock, or just standing and watching what was going on. Sasuke was among them, watching, waiting. He turned forward and took a step, but the ANBU was in front of his path in a second. He briefly if he could just kill him and walk away, but that would be another mess. It would have to be another time and place, Kakashi was lucky in that way. Naruto looked up into the AUBU's eye, he knew Kakashi had his sharingon in place,and ready to strike, "I'll meet you there," then he shushinned in a swirl of fire before the last syllable left his lips, arriving in the Sandime's office. He had a bored expression on his face the moment he saw the old man, he also saw: Shikaku Nara and his wife, Chouza Akamichi and his wife, and Hiashi Hyuuga and some elders. They were all staring at him and they didn't look too happy, but then again, was any one ever happy to see him? He couldn't help but think this bitterly as he stared back at the third, letting his face become blank and his eyes show no care, he was going to have to get political with this then. He smiled bitterly at them all, but focused only on the old man, nostalgia seeming into his cold bones. And they were very cold for someone that was usually quite warm when he wanted to be.

 

"You called for me, Hokage-sama," and something things just keep on changing, while others stay the same.


	4. Is this a step back? Or is politics moving on?

"You called for me, Hokage-sama..."

 

Hiruzen took in the sight of thee boy in front of  him. Blond hair, tanked skin, bright blue eyes that seemed to have dulled the last time he saw them, whiskers, and...darker clothing. Clearly Hiruzen felt like he had been missing something with the boy, the fact alone that he had not checked in on the child in almost two whole days seems to be the result of this, but how? Why has he changed so much? "Naruto," he started, "I want you to tell me something." The boy blinked, "yesterday, it seems that when these three men here..." he gestured to Shikaku, Chouza, and Hiashi, "came to pick up their respective child, they could not find them anywhere. Neither could I, and we had searched all buildings and areas inside and out of the village. Would you....care to share why they all show up to school with you the very next day?"

 

Naruto blinked again, the room was filled with silence as everyone waited for Naruto to answer the village leader. "We had a sleepover after training and were too tired to go come after, so they slept at my place," was the blond's simple answer.

 

More silence filled the room. Shikaku looked the boy up and down, "since when are you friends with any of our children?" He asked, "not that I'm saying that you all can't be friends, however, if you haven't noticed, Shikamaru's as lazy as the clouds he watch. Chouji follows him just about everywhere, and they both do their best to stay out of trouble, unless something is unavoidable. I don't know much about Hinata, other than her apparent shyness, but the only person that my son has sleep overs with is Chouji, and he would let his parents know about it first. The mere fact that he did no such thing yesterday, not even asking either of us if he could, means something, now please, enlighten me, as to why he just walks off school grounds to, you said 'train' is it? Without telling anyone where he was? Because to me, that would be a less troublesome way to handle things to me," Shikaku stated, his voice in his usual tone as he spoke, but in his eyes were angry frustrations that was heard by Naruto.

 

Said blond did not let his eyes leave the Sandime's, if he had, then he would have let the jonin commander see way more than just a ten year old boy standing in that office before them. "You did not check everywhere," Naruto said in a monotone voice after a few seconds.

 

"Excuse me? Well boy, I'll let you know this, we had ANBU and other ninja searching every inch of this village for our kids, and not one has come up with anything. We searched for the whole day and late into the night for them, people were going through every inch of this place. Where did you take them after school!?" Chouza said angrily, his wife trying to calm him down, but looking just as angrily at the boy.

 

"I told you, we went to my house after training, it was late and we wear too tired to leave at the time. So we just had a sleep over there," Naruto closed his eyes, "is there something wrong with having your kids stay in a safe place at night?"

 

"You're missing the point, we're not saying that they couldn't stay, we just want to know why no one was able to find them last night." Shikaku stated, "if they were truly at your place last night, then why did the ANBU that searched the area there still not find them? From what I know of your...home, it would be just big enough to hold four kids in the living room, maybe, for a sleep over. However, the ninja that looked in on the place found it empty. Completely empty," he narrowed his eyes at the boy, "care to explain that?"

 

"Truthfully? I got a new place," Naruto shrugged, his calm voice taking on a non-caring tone. "I mean, honestly, it's the least this village can do after..." here he paused and looked right at the third, wondering if he should let this slip or not. It would be funny to see his reacting, however, it could still cause some problems later on

 

Hiashi was getting mad at the boy, being in the room with the child that his eldest daughter had a crush on was not faring well in his eyes. He didn't like the way the boy was acting, it was too different from the way that he's seen and heard him acting before. Then his daughter goes missing, along with two boys, and this...this brat, what the hell? He disliked this boy, he disliked his weakness, he disliked the way that he had a monster inside of him that could take over at any moment. But most of all, right now, he hat the way the boy was acting, the way it seemed that he had something up his sleeves or the way he seemed to know more than he was letting on. He knew that the Nara head would feel the same way, more or less, and the Akamischi would be brought to the light soon enough if he hadn't figured it out already. Hiashi stepped forward, ready to end all this playing around, he walked up right to the boy, standing to his left, glare set in his pupil-less eyes. He looked down at him, but the boy did not look back, "I will not play your games little one, you will show your elders some respect and tell us what you did with our children yesterday. Why we could not find not a hair of them, and what you goal was by taking them away for so long. No speak."

 

Naruto blood felt ready to boil, he remembered Hiashi all too well. He was surprised that he was not already ripping the man to shreds and making him call for his mommy yet. Though, he supposed, that could still happy, another time, another day. Naruto took in a few deep breaths and let them all out before he was calm enough to reply. He closed his eyes so that he could not see anyone, jut to stay calm and say what he had to say, the room was filled with too many feels for him. "Yesterday after the academy classes were over, I, Naruto Uzumaki, took Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamishi, to my  _new_ house were we talked and did chakra control exercise until late. After the training session was through, I invited them for dinner and Shikamaru was the fist to fall asleep due to the intense work out. I allowed the others to stay the night if they wanted to, because it was already a little after midnight. That is what I did with them yesterday and they accepted the offer gratefully," he stated, voicing it in a report form made him feel more at ease.

 

Chouza folded his arms, then why couldn't we sense then, if they were using chakra, then we would have sens-" 

 

"My home has a chara barrier surrounding it to keep me safe....it does not allow anyone to sense my, or anyone that's with me, chakra signature," Naruto reopened his eyes.

 

Shikaku stared at the boy in front of him, he was a puzzle that one. "Where is your new home, if you don't mind me asking? I would like to see where my son and his friends are staying if this ever happens in the future," he stated.

 

Naruto slowly turned his eyes to the man, his face blank, but his eyes showed a type of sadness that spoke of many years alone. "It's in Konoha proper, look for the house that was said to be unable to sell. You know the one when you feel like you're being pushed away."

 

Chouza looked at the boy with a questioning look on his face for a moment before realization took over. "You mean that murder-suicide house? You actually live there?" His wife asked fearfully. Everyone looked at her for a few seconds before turning back to see Naruto confirm with a single nod, "omg, I can not let my son sleep in a place like that! People died there!"

 

By this point Naruto wanted to roll his eyes, acting when not on a mission was not his style. A wast of energy really, "people also died by the gates of the village and in the center of town, you guys are still living here. What's your point?" He asked, eye brow raised as he looked at her.

 

"Wha-why listen here younger man, you may think-" Michi, Chouza's wife, started, but Naruto turned a way from her with his hand raised.

 

"Save it, I know I'm not hot shit just cuz I bought a new house. Well, maybe I didn't by it, but it was gifted to me, but still, it's still mine." He stated, "it was a gift from some of the village, even if they don't know it. I wont tell you know, but just know that it is, Shikaku-san." He spoke when he saw Shikaku about to ask him about who bought him his house, Naruto getting bored of this meeting, he thought that he might as well let things slip, just a little though. Don't want even one knocking on his door with a way to kill him or something....not that he could really stay dead for long anyways, but that's a story for another time. "Alight, so listen, since this meeting was called for me to explain shit, I will do as such, but if you interrupt me just once, I will punch you or something similar to get you silent again. I know there are more than one or two of you who has done something to me in the past, and I think that it's high time that I get something in return. N-"

 

"Excuse me boy! We all came here so that you can tell us why you stole our children from us yesterday! Why would we-" Yoshino started, but she couldn't finish as she doubled over in pain. Everyone had to do a double take when they saw Naruto with his fist in the woman stomach as she now was kneeling on the floor in front of the blond. The sight froze them, they didn't even see when the boy moved, let alone when he lifted his arm, how did he kid even get across the room so fast anyways? 

 

When Naruto stepped away from his wife, Shikaku went to her aid, glaring at the blond, "why'd you do that?"

 

"I told you that I would punch or something similar if someone was to interrupt me. What? You thought this was a lie? Just because she was a women I would not punch her?" The jinturiki let his eyes become cold, "I happen to remember some time back when I was begging for  _her_ to leave me alone, along with a mob. If you want to know what she did, then ask Michi-san over there," he said pointing to the full figured woman next the Chouza, "she was there, as well as a few others that I can name on sight. If they don't want to talk, then I can let Inoichi look back at the night and show you all what happened form my point of view." His glare intensify when Yoshino coughed and looked up at him with a glare of her own, all though it was much weaker, Naruto scuffed and walked back to his spot in front of Hiruzen's desk. Hiruzen, while all of this was happening, let the others speak, he found that just watching for now would reveal a lot more than him asking questions. Besides, Naruto was still a civilian, technically, he could not order him to tell them. But he sure wished he could, though, the situation would have to get much more serious than it is now for him to do that. Naruto was standing in front of them all again, he let his face take on the face that he usually took when making reports to the Hokage in the future. It was a haunting look for Hiruzen because it reminded him of what Naruto had to go through in the village every day, while for the others in the room, it scared them a little. Lifeless blue eyes and a closed of face, they they they saw his skin pale, but shook that of as a trick of the light, or something. Though Naruto did get quite pail in the future because of all his night missions, he was head of the ANBU after all, in his time anyways. 

 

"On the night of October 10th, I was born and the Kyuubi was sealed into me, yes, I know about it. No, it is not taking control of me," he let a smirk on his lips for a second before dropping it, "I won't let him. The reason why you kids did not come home last night as because I saw potential in them, I want to make them stronger, and don't think that because I act stupid before, that I wasn't smart. How else could you explain a five year old, untrained boy, being able to paint bomb the whole of ANBU HQ? Anyways, I started them on chakra control yesterday and will move on to other things, such as chara nature control and it's manipulations in a few weeks once they've master the chakra control now. After that, we'll work with weights and improving taijutsu, don't be alarmed if they come back passed out with some bruising. It's a process. From there, we're going to work on things that we all want to learn together and individually, which means that some times they may spend the night, but I'm not stealing them from you." He shot a glance at Yoshino for a split second before glaring at Hiashi, remembered what Inari had wanted him to do, "but I think I might just allow Hinata to stay over more often than the others."

 

"What! How dare you, you're trying to corrupt h-" Hiashi said, angry that his punchin-his daughter would not be home as often to train under him.

 

"Not corrupt, I'm making her stronger. I'm letting her blossom into the strong ninja that she was meant to be without all the self doubt that comes from you and your main branch members. I will let this one slid, only because I know there will be another coming soon." A dangerous glint in his eyes sent a shiver up the others spines, making them all wonder the same thing:  _'was this really a ten year old child we're seeing?'_ Naruto heard Kurama cackling, he loved when Naruto showed his dark side, the blond went on, "by the start of our next year, we should be about mid to high chunin level, maybe, but we will not show these skills until the exams three years from now."

 

"What! Why in the hell would you k-" and then Hiashi was found unable to take in air into his lungs. Why? Because Naruto was holding the man by his throat. How he managed to get there so fast, still without anyone seeing him move from his spot again, well after so many years of running for his life, his speed naturally build up at a young age. Add in some of Kurama's chakra and he was the second coming yellow flash, man he loved that fox. Back to Hiashi, at the same time Naruto had reached for the mans neck, he had his knee slam into the Hyuuga head's groin at a blinding rate, which was why Hiashi face was held in a silent scream. Ouch. But Naruto was grinning at the man's pain.

 

"I knew you'd say something, so I doubled the pain," he said in a low voice, his eyes flashed red because, secretly, or not, he was enjoy this. He let go of Hiashi's neck, allowing him to fall to the floor limply, face still held in silent scream of pain, the elders and some of the branch members that was brought with the clan head was in shock. No one saw him move, how could they when they only saw a instance of bright orange before everything was done? This even left everyone in a dead silence, the ANBU seemed to be getting mad and were ready to move the next to Naruto even twitched, Naruto smiled at that, they were starting to remind him of the ANBU that he used to command. He may not have made it back into to have the ceremony done, but he was able to command the troops in battle, they were brilliant back then. He sighed, "I would also like for them to take on some D rank missions while in the academy, they'll need money for weapons and such, and you can think of this as a trial run of sorts. Academy students doing D ranks while still in school, it's a good practice." He looked at the Sandime, "you can convince the council to implement this for other students to do by show of our exams. They wont give right away, however, it will be a great help for other students to get a taste of the teaming before the exams."

 

"Uh, Naruto, if I may speak," Shikaku said when he saw that no one else would. Naruto nodded, "w-why are you doing this? What's your purpose? I mean, I have no trouble with my son hanging out with you, because after all your, you know, but why my son? Why Chouji, why Hinata? And why are you hiding so much of the skills that, I donno where you got them, but they don't seem to be too bad, so...."

 

"Ah, I'm so glade you asked, well, you see. I am, as you all know, the Kyuubi brat, am I not?" He said it with so much cheer and confidence that some where taken aback, while others were looking down in shame. "Hm, thought so, any who, some times ago, I had a dream. This dream was of my future self and future versions of Hinata, Shikamaru, and, or course, Chouji, alone side some others. This dream consisted of the propriety of Konoha, but it also in-tailed it's down fall. If you look into my memories, you will find that dream and you will be shocked out of your mind by all the images it has of Konoha. So, because of the dream, I'm taking these three under my...paw, so to speak, I've learned many things from the library, but if you allow me to do this, I am sure I will be able to learn and teach a way more." He turned to the parents of the three, "now then, I'm not trying to make them into total robots or monsters, I'm leaving Sundays off the list so they can relax and be themselves. And, since we're going to be starting over on the right foot in about...hm...five to ten minute, I'll invite all of you, and you family, over to my house for dinner tonight. I may invite one or two more, don't worry, everything will work out just fine, lots of food. Stuff like that. But," Naruto smiled, "there will be no fighting while we're having dinner. You do not want to know what will happen if you fight at my table. Any questions?"

 

Hiruzen thought that it would be a good time to speak up, "up yes, I would like to know more about your skills and your future plans." He said, he felt like he was talking to one of his ANBU, but with more years of experience than the regular ones, "if you don't mind, could you explain some of you plans to us? I think everyone may feel more convinced to let you do what you wished if they know what to expect, and also, if you could explain how you be came so strong for your age. I'm sure that would be appreciated as well."

 

"Aww, but not knowing is half the fun," Naruto whined, he chucked at everyone's weary looks of from his sudden mood change. Naruto walked over the Sandime's desk and sat on the edge, much to the hidden ANBU's irk. "Well, you see jiji," Hiruzen smiled at the title, maybe his Naruto wasn't all gone after all. "I plan to make a kick ass fightine that will add to other teams later, their training will be hard, trust me, they will complain, but they have to do it, okay?" He turned to the parents, taking on a tone of a parent himself, "for them to succeed in the future, they must do my training and stick to it, no amount of complaint will get then anywhere. Hinata's Juuken style is based off earth moves, while she's a water and lightening type, Shikamaru's shadow allows him a lightening affinity as well, he's also a wind and earth type. As for Chouji, he's earth and lightening, with a hint of fire, I know, that's rare. Still, three lightening types, that's even more rare for our village, well four if you count Sasuke."

 

"Sasuke's a lightening time? I though all Uchiha's were fire," Chouza thought out loud,"sorry for interrupting." He was quick to apologize, not wanted to meet the same fate as Yoshino and Hiazhi, who still hasn't gotten up from his attack.

 

Naruto waved it off, "nah, nah, at least you apologized, and your question is valid. They are, but as you may remember, Mikoto-san was only half Uchiha, so there was that possibility."

 

"Sorry, again, but how do you know all of this?" The Akamichi asked, "where do you get your information from?"

 

Naruto tapped the side of his nose, "ninja-in-training. I can't let you know everything, now can I? So!" He clapped his hands as he turned back to Hiruzen, "I'ma need a training ground that is no longer in use, permission to allow the four of us to go on D ranks while in the academy so we can get some money, oh! And total privacy and anonymity from the civilian council so that they don't try to rain on my parade. I will also, in return, be giving you a list of people that will be going under my training, a weekly to monthly report of their progress, and their states for a secret file that you will need to keep on hand until we all graduate from the academy. Then you can merge the two files together if you like, but make sure to put a seal on it so that no snakes get in," oops, that slipped out by accident, oh well. Naruto hopped off his desk as Hiruzen got a suspicious look in his eye, he'll have to fix that later, he turned back to the parents, who were more subdued than they were with him now than when he first showed up in the office. He stretched, "if any of you would like to see what we're working on, please ask me first, I usually like to take measures to make sure that all my secret aren't public knowledge, you understand right?" 

 

Chouza and Shikaku shared a look and shrugged their shoulders, they didn't hate Naruto like the rest of the village did. But they could do without his pranks, the last one had Shikaku and his can rounding up the deer all around the village, and the Akamaichi were named 'Fluffy pink things' for two weeks straight. Differently hate those pranks, but skills needed to pull them off was high, so they also respected him for them. "Alright," Shikaku started, "what else are you planning to, uhm, teach your students?" The Nara asked, feeling a little less skeptical about Naruto's ability to do so after the recent and past displays.

 

"A little bit of everything. From chakra control, jutsu, theory, to medicine, herbs, and healing. It's the advanced form of what the academy is teaching so it wont look too out of place. We're going to meet at the library after school starting next week if you would like to join us, then we head to training for a couple hours after before getting dinner, another quick session of taijutsu and then we head home. Their's or mine is up to them," Naruto explained, "when we get to it, I'll start giving out list and stuff of what we'll need and what we'll be doing with them." He turned to the Hokage again, "also, before I go, I just want to say that Kyuubi and I are good friends, so if anyone wants to, I donno, try to weaponize me or something, I wouldn't try it. Ja ne menna!" With that, he went up in smoke, leaving the others to stare at him.

 

Chouza blinked, "that was...different."

 

Hiruzen sighed, "Inu," the ANBU appeared, "tell you men to keep watch over Naruto like before, but make sure you keep your distance from him. I don't want any of you dying or getting hurt by accident."

 

Inu hesitated for a moment, "sir?"

 

"If you haven't heard, Naruto's been hiding his true skills," the aged kage narrowed his eyes at the dog masked ANBU, "skills that he's managed to hid from ANBU agents. I don't know how, when, where, or why, but since he's made it known that he will attack those that threaten him, even when he seems to be holding back on his emotions as well, I don't want to chance it. We've allowed the village to do with him what they want, he should be seen as a hero, but yet he does not trust enough to let me know when he's changed so much, and in two days no less." He took out his pip a light it, "now make sure that the villagers don't get an funny idea, or else we'll have another massacre on our hands, dismissed." 

 

"Understood," Inu went up in smoke.

 

The office lay silent once more, Yoshino, after recovering from the earlier punch, turned to the aged kage. "Are you really going to let him go through with this? Hokage-sama, he's-"

 

"A hero to this village, the sooner the village sees that, better. It's high time that that boy got what he deserved, and that's all the respect of very last villager in these walls." Shikaku turned to his wife with the hardest stare that he's even given her, "now what was he talking about back then about begging for mercy?" Yoshino and Michi gulped as they saw their husband's stars turn on them, they knew that they were in trouble now.

* * *

 

**With Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji**

 

The three had been wondering about trying to find Naruto, they were frozen by the shock of the KI that Naruto used while talking with Sasuke before leaving. Hinata almost passed out from it, Shikamaru and Chouji almost the same way. It was different from the memories that they got from him, it was way stronger than they thought, and if what the memories held stay true, that wasn't even a quarter of his strength. They thought back on all the memories that they got from him, there were so many that they didn't realize that Iruka had enough time to get them and bring them back into the class room. They were still looking over the memories by the time Iruka had finished one of his longer lectures, when they came to, the class was on a small break and Iruka was looking at them with a look of worry.

 

During the break, he made his way over to them, "hay, are you guys okay? Wear you heart earlier today?" Iruka asked them, keeping his voice low so only the three could hear him. He had felt when Kyuubi's chakra came out and rushed out of his to see what was happening, he was frozen still, like the rest of the senseis, when they saw Naruto holding Sasuke up by his collar. Iruka was worried that the Kyuubi had finally taken over control of the little blond boy and was forcing his legs to move when he saw Sasuke fly back into the crowd and land onto of Sakura, knocking her out instantly. he just made it over the the group when he heard what Naruto was saying, he was talking about Itachi, wait, how did he know about all of that anyways? He supposed it didn't matter at the time, because he managed to just stop and listen when more KI came out of the blond, he was terrifying, he fingered his weapons pouch, hoping not to need it, but he brought it anyways. He was two seconds away from throwing a kuni at the demon boy when the KI stopped. He listened to his words and was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and neither could anyone else. He looked around to see shocked faces every where, he just barely registered when the ANBU left and Naruto was no where in the area, coming back to his full sense, he had brought his students back inside. He resumed lessons, hoping that it would take everyone's minds off of the events from earlier, but it didn't seem to be working. He saw three of his students sitting together with a far away look and wondered how effected they would be by it, they were sitting closest to him from what he heard from the others. It worried him greatly and he went over to talk to them, they seem to come back to life as he walked over to them, it came him some hope that they were okay.

 

Shikamaru looked at Hinata and Chouji, he had not realized that they had reentered the room and sat together. There was so much to think about that it was giving the lazy Nara a migraine. He sighed, "we're fine, maybe just dazed or something, I don't know, it's been a long day," he managed to say in his usual lazy tone. The other two nodding their agreement with him.

 

Iruka let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, "that's fine, it has been a long day. If you guys want to just put your heads down on the desk and rest for a while, then that's fine," he said to them. He turned back to the rest of the class, they still had five minutes of their break left and there weren't many kids talking, unlike a regular break. "Okay everyone, I know that you all felt that Killing Intent earlier during lunch, and you are all probably a little weary right now, so what I'm going to do is give you all the rest of the day off. If you would like, you can go home now, or you can stay here and study, it's up to you, but you will be free to chose either or after the breach, which I will extend by five more minutes, so you now have ten minutes left for break." Iruka then turned back to the trio and smiled a warm smile at them, before walking back down to his desk.

 

When he was far enough away, Shikamaru put his head on the desk and whispered, "where's Naruto go?" 

 

Hinata put her head down on the desk, "I don't know, but he must have gone to the Hokage tower. It seems like something he would do, there was an ANBU there after all," she whispered back as Chouji put his down as well.

 

"Do you think he'll come back here?" Chouji asked.

 

"Donno, after all that's happened, I wouldn't," Shikamaru whispered.

 

"What are we whispering about?" Came a familiar voice next to Shikamaru, the boy turned his head to the voice, a little pissed that someone would ruin their secret meeting, until he saw the boy that they were talking about sanding/crouching next to their row. Before Shikamaru could say anything, Naruto puts a hand to his lips, "come behind the seat, we'll talk there without anyone noticing," he said and crawled behind their row. Since they were seated in the back, there was no other seats there, Shikamaru looked at the two others with him before popping up and following Naruto, Hinata and Chouji following him. When they got settled behind the seat they were in, now sitting on the floor, Naruto started, "yo, sup?"

 

"Sup? Naruto, where have you been? What was all that back there?" Shikamaru huffed, arms folded in front of him.

 

"Awe, Shika-chan, I know ya missed me, so lets stop the act," Naruto chuckled before getting seriously, "no really, what's been going on since I left?"

 

"Nothing much, the other senseis just brought in their students and are letting them do whatever, we saw on class with their heads down. I think I saw some were crying but didn't want anyone to know when we passed by one of the rooms." Hinata informed him.

 

"Yeah, I don't know what to expect next," Chouji looked to the blond, "did you meet with the Hokage?"

 

"Hai, but I'll tell you more about that later. I'm actually here to find out something from you guys," Naruto said, eyes serious.

 

"Okay, what is it?" Chouji asked.

 

"You know the memories you got from me? I don't know how much of that I can change without messing it up, so I want you all to know that I'm not going to be the same way I was before you got them. Me being the deadlast is not a road I want to take, and like I said, I already got a way to make Sasuke the dobe of this years class."

 

"Whoa, for real? What you do?" Shika asked.

 

"It's a trick with a paper ball I came up with some time ago, anyways, after we leave school today, I want you all to meet me at training field twenty five. I want you all to meet someone," Naruto before a  _poof_ sound can be heard.

 

The three blinked, "was that a-a shadow clone?" Hinata asked, she was surprised that e had one talking to them and she didn't notice the difference. 

 

"Troublesome," Shika muttered, "well, he did say that he was going to be different now."

 

"Hmmm, but will that be a good thing? I kinda miss the old Naruto now, but at the same time, I still want to see what this new Naruto is like," Chouji said.

 

"Yeah, me too," HInata said, they sat there a moment before sighing as one.

 

Shika shook his head, "let's just see if we can get some sleep or something. I'm beat.

 


	5. Wild Ride

**Training ground 25**

 

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata, three average academy students were now staring at the most bizarre think that they have ever see in their lives: Mito Gui.

 

It's not that Gui was strange, okay he was, but they were thinking of why such a weird man would know Naruto. They knew that Gui was an adult in Naruto's memories that had given him a few answers to life mystery's, somehow, and he was very, very strong. Yet, they were all stumped as to why Naruto wanted the three of them, to meet this man....and why he had brought another kid with them. Turning to their right, they came face to awed face to their upper class men, Rock Lee. Rock Lee, from what they had heard, did not possess chakra, so why was he there with three kids that could, and an adult turn child of the future? Their answer was given to them when they all turned their guy back to Naruto, who was sitting on top the shoulders of the famed taijutsu user.

 

"Yosh! What bright young friends you have, Naruto-kun, they are burning with the fiery flames of YOUTH!" Gui stated with a bright smile at the four kids in front of him, this eared him a wide eyed, happy looking Lee, and three slightly weird-ed out yet to be genin. 

 

Naruto gave them all a wide smile, "hai! They are burning with the flames of youth," he said happily. His three classmates eye brows twitched as they stared at the blond like he had lost his ever lasting mind, "but..." he trailed off, causing Gui to look up at him. Naruto smiled, "I think that their flames of youth can shine much, much brighter," he looked down at Gui, "could you maybe help me out with that? I want them to shine at the brightest they could ever be!" He gave a childish smile at the man, making said man's eyes shine at they on his shoulders.

 

Gui was more than thrilled to train these children, and he let it be know to the whole village. "YOSH! I PROMISE TO MAKE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH OUT SHINE THE YOUTHFUL SUN, MAYBE EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THAT! YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES WILL SHINE SO HOT AND BRIGHT THAT YOUR ENEMIES WILL GET BLINDED BY THEM. Now then, lets start this training off right with a small introduction and then, I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE SPRING TIME OF YOOOOOOOOUTH!!!! Naruto-kun, you start, what do you want to do with your flames of youth, GO!"

 

Naruto hopped off Gui's shoulders and turned to him. "Well, I'm Naruto, and I want to be strong so that I can protect my loved ones!" He said with a cheer in his voice.

 

"Excellent, with that burning desire to protect others, youR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN ALL YOUR ENEMIES ASUNDER!" Gui pumped his fist into the air.

 

"Yosh! Me next, me next!" Lee cheered, completely taken with the way Gui was acting. "My name is Rock Lee and I want to show the world that I can be a splendid ninja, even if I can not use ninjutsu or genjutsu." If you look closely, you could see the future Lee standing behind the current one, flames burning in his eyes as he wears his usual green outfit. As for this Lee, he had long hair breaded back into a low pony tail, his clothes consisted of a light blue long sleeved chines shirt and dark green pants, much more normal looking than his future self, Naruto wondered for a moment if he could get Gui to switch over to wearing something similar instead of the green...thing he always wears.

 

"YOOOUTH! Ah, Lee, your flames are so BRIGHT! Who's next?" Gui asked excitedly.

 

Naruto nudged Shikamaru in the side, gesturing that he should go next. Shikamaru shook his head, but Naruto whispered something in his ear that had him turning a slight shade of red, "fine, fine, I'll go, just don't get any crazy ideas, okay?" Naruto grinned at him, Shikamaru sighed and turned to the man in green who was giving him a sparkling smile, "I'm Shikamaru, and I, um, well at first I just wanted to be a normal guy with a normal life, but then I found a friend in Naruto. Now? I don't know, I think I want to get strong enough so that I can protect my loved ones too, and also..." He thought for a moment, "also, I want to be able to stay by his side and protect village for as long as I can."

 

Gui nodded, looking to the next kid, "I-I'm Hinata, and I want to change my family. They're fine, but there are some things that they are doing that is hurting the ones that I care about and is dividing, what I want to do is be able to make them whole again." Hinata said, a confident look in her eyes that burned with determination. 

 

"I'm Chouji, I want to be strong so that I can protect all of my friends and family, I want to keep the village safe, and stand with my friends for as long as I live." Chouji said, determination in his eyes as well. 

 

When everyone looked back at Gui, he had tears in his eyes and a big smile, "YOSH! THE WILL OF FIRE IS BURNING SO BRIGHT IT BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES! YOU KIDS ARE BURSTING WITH YOUTH IT BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES!" He put his hands on his hips, leaned his head and laughed at the sky jovially, he straightened up after a bit and looked at the kids before him. "Right, Naruto-kun here has come to me asking to get you all into shape so that you can all achieve your dream for the future. After hearing his youthful request, I have agreed to train you all every evening after school at six thirty each and every day, now, who wants to join me in a quick warm up exercise? Hm?" He asked with his arm held out to them in a fist bump motion.

 

"Yeah, I'm in!" Naruto said bumping Gui's fist with his smaller one.

 

"Yatta!" Lee held out his hand.

 

Shikamaru shrugged, "not like I have anything better to do."

 

"I don't really want to go home just yet, so I'm in to. I want to get real to achieve my dream," Hinata cheered.

 

"Same here, you guys aren't leaving me behind so easily," stated Chouji with a big smile.

 

"YOSH! Fist we'll start with fifty sit ups, fifty swats, and then fifty laps around the field, then we'll start our real work out." Gui hopped onto his hands and started doing his laps, "a good sensei should always keep his body in shape so that he can help his team with their own goals." 

 

Lee had stars in his eyes, "Gui sensei's so wise! Come on Naruto-kun, let's get stronger so we can achieve our goals, together!" He hopped onto his hands and started trying to keep up with guy, "if I can't do this I'll..." and he went on to list the things he would do if he couldn't keep up with the green beast of konoha.

 

Naruto smiled at the remaining three, "come on you guys, lets do this," Naruto got on his hands and started trying to keep up with Lee.

 

Shikamaru looked at Chouji, Chouji looked at Hinata, and Hinata looked back at the two boys. Their shoulders slumped, "might as well," she said and followed after the blond, but not on their hands.

 

Gui saw this and told them that it's only fair that they do the laps on their hands as well, they tried to, but they couldn't last longer than three minutes. Gui watched his new charges, he's never had a genin team before, there was always something about the parents not wanting him to corrupt their children or something. He didn't see what they meant, he only wanted to pass down the power of youth to the next generation and make sure that the will of fire lived on in them. While he was doing his usual warm up, he watched all of the children, he could tell that Lee was the oldest one of them, but he could see that Naruto was leading them quite well. If he had a genin team, he would be more than happy to teach kids like these because they showed him a passion that he hasn't seen any child show before. He knew that Shikamaru was a Nara because of his hair and the way he carried himself, but unlike any Nara he had seen, not only was he smart, he was determined, he didn't slack off like he had sort of expected him to, instead, he kept doing and trying. Even though he was clearly not used to this sort of thing. Chouji was an Akamichi, they usually are hard workers, kind, friendly, and loyal to a fault. Even though Chouji was sweating buckets, he didn't quit either. Hinata, from her eyes, was obviously a Hyuuga, but unlike any Hyuuga he had seen, she was willing to show a messier side of her, so to speak. All main branch Hyuuga's seemed to walk around the village as if they could not afford to be late for something, hardly sparing a glance at any one. However, the side branch is not this way, because they are forced to be lesser than the main house, they can not afford to be snobbish like their counter parts, but they also couldn't afford to show that they know much either. It made Gui sad to see a family treating their own this way, though, if this Hinata girl can really make it to the point were she can stop all that from happening to another generation, they he would fully support her in all goals. Lee was like him in many ways, he could give the boy a hair cut and a green spandex and take him on as a student once he graduated the academy, and that was exactly what he planned to do. As for Naruto, he had been some what of a mystery to Gui, he showed up some hour and a half ago, asking for his help so that he could help his friends. They started talking about taijutsu moves, which Gui was a master in, and some how, he had agreed to take on his friends as his temporary students. He didn't think much could hurt if he just gave them some advice, worked out their muscles a little, and give them an idea of hard, but also how rewarding, it would be to make their own dreams come true. From what he was seeing right now, he could tell that these kids will definitely go far in life, who knows, maybe he will be a sensei to some after they leave the academy, but he could only hope. 

 

When they were all done with the warm up, he looked at them all. Naruto seemed to be recovering from the exercise, Lee was just as tired, but ready to go, as for the other three...they were trying to catch their breath on the ground. Gui nodded, he had made up his mind, "alright you guys, I have made up my mind," see. The other looked over at him, Gui folded his arms and gave them a smirk, "as of today, no matter what the future may hold, you will all be my students. Also, if you get a sensei that isn't me when you graduate, you can still come to me for training, advice, or even just to talk. I'm always happy to converse with youthful students such as your selves, after all, the will of fire burns deep within our veins." He finished his speech by clenching his hands into fist in front of him, inspiring the children before him, he gave a nice guy pose, "now lets get up and get to our real training! We can't wast a single second, THE POWER OF YOUTH WAITS FOR NO MAN!" 

 

"Hai, Gai sensei!" Naruto and Lee cheered together, standing straight and saluting their teacher. While the remaining three sweat dropped and wondered if it was too late to just have Naruto train them instead of both him and Gui.

* * *

 

**(I forgot how many years he still had in the academy, so skip to the exams)**

**Time skip**

* * *

 

So, it's been the better part of a year and a half, give or take, and Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata have finally made it to the genin exams. Lee graduated the year before them, they were there standing outside waiting for him to come out with Gui so they could hear if he had passed or not. He passed! They had a sign made and everything because Naruto knew that Lee would make it through no matter what, they went out to eat after wards, and then did a celebratory training and taijutsu match in his honor, Lee had never been so happy in his life before that point. 

 

Just like Naruto had said in the Hokage's office that day, he took the three under his wing and taught them everything he knew. They studied things in school just as normal, but after school was when the advanced stuff came into play. He invited Lee to take part in the lessons that he gave so he scored way higher on his written test than he had in the last time line. Shikaku and Chouza had went to one of the privet lessons hat Naruto was giving them and was amazed with how much he knew, it was mostly the jonin level stuff that got them interested in going to lessons in the first place after Shikamaru asked his dad about advanced chakra theory and how to apply it to chakra nature control and manipulation. Chouza just wanted to see how his son was doing under the blond's care, he though that Naruto was just going to focus on the physical stuff, which was fun, but it shocked both dads to see Naruto make-shift class room in the back of the library, talking about the basic mechanics of sealing. After that lesson, Shikaku and Chouza held no doubt that Naruto was the right man to do this, and tried to help were they could. Through out their time together, Naruto made sure that they were always learning, keeping their brains working, thinking, solving puzzles. They studied things like:

  * Chakra control: Tree/water walking
  * Chakra nature
  * Fuuinjutsu
  * Kenjutsu
  * Taijutsu
  * Genjutsu
  * The art of distraction
  * The art of disguise
  * Trap making
  * The art of disarming traps
  * Lying to your superiors without getting caught
  * The art of seduction
  * Medical ninjutsu
  * Herbs
  * Anatamy
  * Weapon control
  * How to manifest your chakra nature
  * Tracking
  * Sensing chakra signatures in varying range 
  * Meditaion
  * The theory behind 'The Silent Kill'
  * The theory behind chakra punches/kicks
  * Sage arts



Just to name a few. But of cause, since they only had about a year and some months together, they weren't proficient in everything. They also didn't get to all of the things on the list, actually, they were so busy learning about the are of the Silent Kill, that the genin exams was announced to be the following day. While they weren't perfect in everything, they knew enough to help them practice what they wanted in their own free time. 

 

Now then, it was the morning of the geinin exams and the Naruto was just getting ready to get up when a heavy-ish weight on his chest mad him stop. He sighed, slightly annoyed, "Kurama, could you please tell me why you are laying on my chest again?" Naruto asked, staring up at his ceiling, he had found a way to free the fox from his prison a couple months before the end of the previous year. Kurama, the Kyuubi, wasn't completely free, they were still connected by the seal, but he was able to leave it whenever he wanted. Most of the time Kurama would take the form of a fox kit with bright to dark orange fur that puffed out, making him look super cuddly, he was the chibi version of his self, but more soft and cute. 

 

The fox in question cracked open one of his eyes, a ruby red eyes paring at the blond. "Sorry kit, but that's not me this time," he said before yawning.

 

Naruto blinked in surprise, he turned his eyes to the pillow to his right, there was Kurama's chibi form, curled up in ball with all nine tails. "But if you're there, then...who's...here?" His eyes looked down as far as they could to see a head of raven hair, he lifted his head a little, "well, there's no duck but on the back of it, so who..." The person on top of him moved a bit, shifting a little to get comfortable again. Some mumbling could be heard, Naruto sweat dropped and looked back at Kurama, who seemed to be a little more awake now, "uh, Kurama, is that-" Kurama nodded, Naruto pouted. Damn, now he had to wake up Shikamaru, who was not a morning person to begin with and was far from being one now even after all the early morning training they went through. Sighing again, Naruto gently shook Shikamaru awake, "Shika, Shika-chan, it's time to wake up, come on, get up, or we'll be late for the exams," the blond said softly, but it didn't work. If anything, Shikamaru just curled his body even tighter around Naruto's own, "ugh, why me?" He turned to Kurama, "help?"

 

Kurama smirked and flicked some of his tails, "it's gonna cost ya."

 

Naruto frowned at the fox, "one rabbit, some stake, and a extra large bowl of ramen."

 

"Hmm, how about  _two_ rabbits, a large stake, and first dibs on pictures, instead?" Kurama smirked, "this is the third week,  _in a row_ might I add, that this has happen to you. My wake up rates have gone up since the last few times," he said as he examined one his paws in a bored sort of way.

 

"...You enjoy my pain and suffering, don't you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at the fox.

 

Kurama grinned a foxy grin at the boy, "only in times like these, kit, now do we have a deal or not?"

 

Naruto heaved a sighed after glaring at the fox a while, he turned his head away, "fine! Just hurry up before the others start looking for us."

 

Kurama gave a victory wave of his tails and hopped off his pillow. He walked over to the bathroom, Naruto watching him all the while, wondering what the fox would do this time around. The chibi fox let one of his tails grow until it was long enough to reach the bathroom knob opened it, he disappeared inside the bathroom. "I'm going to sub you out with me in the bath, get ready!" Kurama called out to the blond, said blond gave a short 'kay' before he was suddenly in the bath tub, while Kurama, in his human form, was now in the spot Naruto was in before. He grinned when he looked down at the still sleeping boy above him, "I think that I've earned the right to have a little fun, ne?" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

**With Naruto**

 

Now that Naruto was in the bathroom, he gave a sigh of relief started to get ready. This was a occurrence for him since a couple months back. It was always either Shikamaru or Hinata that ended up crawling into his bed at night while his guard was down, he didn't think much of it back then when it only happened every other night. However, in the past three, now four, weeks, Naruto had been waking up just about every morning with one of the two sleeping on or next to him. He knew that since they started training and basically living together, along with Lee because Lee was also an orphan, things tent to get a little...personal in his home. Not that he minded it much, after living threw so many wars and sharing sleeping mats, bags, beds, and cots, Naruto was alright with the invasion of personal space, as long as it's with friends he trusted. Naruto wouldn't mind, and personal space invasion was always welcomed, for example, on some mornings, after Lee moved in, the two would some times shower together. If Naruto was running late for school or Lee just got back from a mission and was too tired to go all the way over to his own bathroom to shower. Naruto liked to share, especially after all those years alone, as a child and after everyone died. Although, that's not to say that Naruto didn't have a problem with it, he doesn't, most of the time. You see, since Naruto had a relationship with just about everyone in the original Gui's team and the rookie nine, minus Sasuke, he found it quite hard (literally) some times to share a bed with some of them if he couldn't...you know...with them just yet. Don't get it wrong, he could do the boys right now, but he couldn't go all the way, and the girls had at least a year or so of growing before they could handle him. But aside from that, Naruto didn't mind sharing.

 

Yet, he couldn't help but find it odd that Shikamaru was the one climbing into his bed more often than Hinata was now. In the last week alone, he's woke up to Shikamaru in his bed. Once without bottoms to his pj's, it was very hard to resist that morning. Still, why? Naruto would make a note to figure that out, or at least ask Shikamaru about it later. For now, he just wanted to relax a little befo-

 

"AAAAAHHH!!"

 

Spoke too soon, Naruto's shoulders slumped as he turned off the hot water and wrapped his wast into a towel. He slipped his bed room slippers onto his feet and walked out into the bed room to see what was going on. "Oi, oi, what's with all the noise so early in the morning, eh? We've still got na-" Naruto paused in what he was saying as he saw the scene that was playing out before him. Shikamaru was on the bed, covering himself, his hair was undone it looked like he was without clothes this morning, from what Naruto could see of the boy's shoulders behind the sheet he covered with. Shikamaru shaking and his face was red as he glared, or tried to, at Kurama's (naked) form, who was grinning a toothy smile from Shika's left while said boy was backed up into the wall. Hinata was staring at the two males, blushing a bright red herself while, oh my, it seems like she must have borrowed one of Chouji's shirts again because that's all she seemed to be in at the moment. In another second, Lee and said Akamichi was bursting through his bed room door, armed with weapons, looking around for the enemy that might be attacking...only to become slightly red in the face by what they saw.

 

"Uhm, uh, w-wh-what's going on h-here?" Lee finally asked, regaining something close to his usual composure.

 

Naruto blinked out of his daze, "uhm, right, well..." he cleared his throat, focusing his eyes on Kurama. "I thought I asked you to wake him up, not scare him and he house half to death."

 

Kurama grinned a toothy grin at the blond, "well yeah, but when I subbed with you, I found that this kid was trying to surprise you or thing." He stabbed a thumb in Shikamaru's direction, making the boy turn even redder, "seems like kit here was naked under the sheets."

 

"Oh really, " Naruto said, his eyes back on Shikamaru, who was continuing to turn a brighter red, "I wonder why he would do that."

 

"I-I-I-I can explain!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

 

Naruto folded his arms, "fine then, go ahead."

 

"Uhm, w-well you see, when I went to bed last night, I was feeling a little hot, so I just took of some clothes so I can sleep better. And then when I woke up this morning, I-I was a-already here?" Shikamaru stated, though he was supposed to be the smartest one in the group, whatever was going through his mind was not making much sense. So he tried to put it in order the best he could. What he said was true, he did feel hot that night and he did take off some of his clothes to cool down, but what he didn't realize was that he had taken off all of clothes to cool down, but still felt hot. At some point in the night while he was sleeping, he managed to make his way over to Naruto's room and bed, how or why, is yet to be known.

 

Naruto's eye brow twitched, "okay," he turned to Hinata, "and why are you in here? And is that Chouji's shirt?" He asked pointing at the item of clothing, it was a white and yellow shit with a picture of a sand witch on it, it had to be one of Chouji's pj tops. No one else in the house wore food on their clothes as sleep wear.

 

Chouji and Hinata turned a brighter shade of red, not suspected them of doing something they shouldn't at this age, but had no proof. Well not much proof he could take to core if they had to. Chouji laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "um, well, Hinata's clothes were still in the wash last night, so I just, uh, let her borrow one of mine." Chouji said while Hinata nodded her head in agreement. 

 

Naruto raised an eye brow, but turned to Lee. For the older boy's worth, he did not wear his green spandex to bed. It's a good thing to, some people just need time to warm up to such a sigh, instead of just having it shoved in your face so early in the morning. Instead of the green eye sore, Lee had on an over sized pink shirt on that hung on his lithe frame, with some stripped boxers underneath. It didn't look all that bad on him really, and to finish off the cool, there was a red-orange fox night cap on his head. "Why are you here Lee?" Naruto asked.

 

"Huh?" Lee tore his eyes away from Naruto's lower frame and blushed a little, "uh, uh, I was just doing some of my morning push ups when I hear a noise, so I came running. But..." he looked at the two on the bed, "when I got here, I did not find an enemy, but the setting for something else."

 

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, but then smiled, unlike most of the people in his house, Lee was not corrupted with lust. "Yeah, you're right Lee, so, what were you two doing before I came out here?" He asked looked at Kurama and Shikamaru, who was trying to make the bed he was on, swallow him whole, so Kurama answered for him.

 

"Heehee, I wanted to have a little fun with the doe over here. Testing him out to see how your training had shaped him and all that, so I-"

 

Kurama cut off when Shikamaru slammed a pillow in the fox's face, "shut up, Ero-Kitsune!" 

 

Naruto snorted, "Ero-Kitsune, huh? What about, little doe, arn't you going to try and get ready? I mean, we do have the genin exam today, we don't want to be late, eh, do we?"

 

"I-I will, just-just get out so that I can get ready," Shikamaru stated, pulling the covers over his head.

 

"But this is my room, remember?" Naruto said smoothly, "you want me to hand over my room to you, even if I haven't finished getting ready yet?" A small 'eep' came from the sheets, hard to believe that this was still the same Shikamaru who liked to watch clouds and take naps all day. Maybe he changed them a little too much? Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, they seemed so much different than before, but at the same time, kind of the same as well. Lee's small changes are not as big as their's, but then again, this was how their future selves acted sometimes, give or take a hang over and a rough night, so they were more or less the same before the last war. Naruto sighed, just another morning at the Uzumaki house, "whatever, just get ready. We leave in ten, then we might just make it before Iruka sensei gets there with the test."

* * *

**Academy**

 

Sitting in their usual seat in the back, Naruto shared chips with Chouji while he, Chouji, and Hinata talked about random things involving their training and progress. Shikamaru just sat there, feign sleep, he was still worn out from that morning, he was also trying to figure out why it was that he kept on show up in Naruto's bed every morning this week. It was starting to worry him. Naruto noticed Shikamaru's distressed state, taking a look around, he noticed that they were still pretty early today, the only other person in the room was Sasuke, but he was all the way in the front of the room, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Ever since Naruto set about his plan on making Sasuke the dobe of the class, his friends have repeatedly wondered how in the world the blond had actually succeed in his plans. How was this possible? Well you remember that paper ball trick Naruto did? That little trick is the very basic version of an A ranked genjutsu that's supposed to leave your enemy in a false reality for few weeks to a month until the caster broke the jutsu. However, with Naruto's chakra, the genjutsu had lasted for nearly seven times longer than the held record, which had been six months by Kuruni in the future. But, Naruto could let the jutsu last for years and years because of his control and chakra, though he was going to drop it later on today. Maybe after the test, maybe. 

 

Back to Shikamaru, "hay, Shika, what's up with you? You okay?" Naruto asked.

 

"...." Shikamaru was silent for a long time, when it seemed like he wouldn't answer, he he said, "I can't remember how I got to your room."

 

"Huh?" Asked Naruto.

 

"Were you sleep walking or something?" Hinata asked, getting into the conversation now, when she was in Naruto's bed in the morning, she couldn't remember how she got there either. She was starting to wonder is this was connected some how.

 

Shikamaru shook his head as he sat up, "no, I don't sleep walk, if I did, my oyaji or okaa-san would have probably dropped some hints about it by now. I mean, sure, I, or any of you, hardly spend much time at home any more, but still. Sleep walking? I don't think that I can imagine what that would be like."

 

"That's ironic," Chouji laughed, "your family's jutsus are kind of like that you know? The shadow manipulation jutsu, it's like you're forcing your enemies to sleep walk, but they're awake."

 

"He's got a point," Naruto nodded, he was proud that his training allowed them to think two steps out of the box, so to speak. He designed it to be that way, no more basic thinking, no more basic theory, everything in they were taught in the academy was way too sheltered to begin with anyways.

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "yeah, well that's just for battle purposes, and that's not the point I'm making." He sighed, leaning his head up to the ceiling, "every night, it starts the same way. I would get all hot and can't breath almost, then I have this dream about this fox. But instead of being on four legs, it was on two, and it's wearing fine robes made from royalty. I can't remember much of what he looked like more than that, but he's surrounded by some sort of smoke, steam or something, because it gets hot and I feel like I'm in a sauna almost...Then he holds his hand out to me, I run to take it and when I do, he says something that I cannot hear, when he stops, he looks at me and say:  _'you're not ready yet'._ And after that, I find my self waking up next to you," he had a far away look in his eye as he spoke.

 

Chouji and Hinata shared a look, but said nothing, Naruto saw the look none the less, "I take it that you two have had that dream as well?"

 

Chouji nodded, Hinata looked down, "mine was the same as Shikamaru's, word for word."

 

"Chouji?"

 

"Mine was a little different," he said.

 

"How?"

 

"Well, when I see the fox, he's actually a she, and she comes to me with a kind smile and hands me a sword. Shes something to me, explaining about the sword, but when I wake up, I can't remember what the sword looked liked." Chouji said taking on a far away look of his own, "I now that it's old and it's been stolen some times ago, but I don't know who or where it was stolen from, nor why I know it was stolen, I just do. What's more...she tells me about other weapons that, up until last night, I also can't remember," he blinked and looked to Naruto, "does this mean anything for us now?"

 

Naruto was in deep thought, "maybe, maybe not, I'll have to ask Lee if he's had any dreams like that, or if any of our other friends have as well. But for now, we just need to keep getting stronger so that we can do what needs to be done." The trio nodded at the unsaid leader and cut their conversation since the room was filling with children after Naruto started talking. Something else that should be noted was that Sasuke had over heard every word of their conversation. He clenched his fist turned enough to look back at the four of them, he didn't know why, when, or how, but he had been feeling different for some reason. Like he was a puppet in some show meant to amuse others, he didn't like it, and knew that Naruto had to be behind it, because who else could it have been? Who else could he blame?

 

Iruka walked into the with Mizuki following not too far behind, the silver haired chunin had a sour look on his face as he looked upon the class. His eyes resting on Naruto and his friends. Ever since that day when Naruto let loose his KI, he had proven, time and time again and again, that he was no longer the dead last of the class. No, for some reason, he seemed to have been replaced by Sasuke, why? How? Mizuki did not care to find out because it would be a wast of time for him. he had better things to do, like steal the forbidden scroll of sealing after the exams were over. Yes, just like every other time in any other time line, Mizuki steals the scroll of sealing, how unoriginal, but this time, Naruto's not sure if he's going to stop him. He did it last time and that was all well and good acting, on his part, not Mizuki's, but it had all been so unbelievably boring! Like seriously, who could miss having a gigantic fur ball sealed inside of their belly that every one and their other can't stop mistaking you to be? Honestly, since the moment he could understand what words were, people had been naming him as the Kyuubi. When the only thing that he could really be compared to the fox with, was the softness of his hair and his whiskers. It was weird. Are people meant to be that stupid?

 

"Alright class settle down, we're about to b-" Iruka started, but the class was talking over him. He was about to start again, when all of a sudden, Sakura and Ino burst through the door, amazing that they didn't put a hole in the wall with their effort, and started arguing about fangirl related things. "Uh, okay, so if every...." Sakura and Ino were now fighting with other fan first about who had gotten there first and who would sit next Sasuke. "Will everyone sit down!" He tried, he really, really didn't want to raise his voice today because he had a run in with his ex-boyfriend, Kakashi, last night and lets just say that there are just somethings that he really did not want to do today. Like raise his voice, walk...come into work, but he had to do it, he couldn't leave his student's hanging like that, just because he had a bad night. He was a fair teacher, and he would not let-"EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FAIL ALL YOUR ASS'S RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!" Iruka yelled when the noise level was penetrating his thoughts, the class was instantly silent and in seats, shocked that Iruka would cuss at them. "Now then, I'm passing out your test papers. I don't know what else to say to you guys other than do your best and hope for thee best, good luck."

 

Iruka and Mizuki passed out the papers and everyone started working. Naruto glanced at his friends,  _'remember the plan'_ he signed to them when they looked at him. Looking back at his own test, he saw, just as last time, Mizuki had put a high ranking genjutsu on the paper, thinking that Naruto wouldn't noticed. Like last time, he did notice. But this time, he would do something about it. So, in spite, he took out another piece of paper and a stapler, he copied down all the questions from the genjutsu and onto the spare paper. When he was done with that, he answered all the questions on both papers, after dispelling the genjutsu of course, usually it would have taken about ten minutes for a test like this, but he had to make sure that he Mizuki didn't catch wind of what he was doing. About twenty minutes after the test started, Naruto finished his test, followed by Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji, with the last two finishing at the same time. Next was Shino, much to the last three's surprise, they thought it would have been either Sasuke or Sakura next, but it was Shino, but Naruto didn't seem all that surprised by it. The next to finish was Sakura this time, followed by Ino, Kiba finished after a few minutes, and then Sasuke finally put down his pencil with two minutes to spare on the test. He gave a smug smirk, thinking that he was the first, but looking around, he saw that Iruka and Mizuki was getting ready to collect all the papers, he wasn't sure why though, since he though that they had only just started, but then bushed it off. Next, Iruka led the students outside for the next part of the test. 

 

Iruka, even though he got a brake why everyone was doing their test, he was starting to feel a little under the weather. He pushed on, however, and told everyone the rules of the second part. Students lined up and started throwing weapons at a target. Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata did pretty well making nine out of ten, even though they could have done much better. Ino did better than Sakura, and Kiba was a little better than both. When it came to Sasuke, to everyone's shock, he didn't do so well, getting a six out of ten on both making every one wonder if something was wrong with him. But he didn't seem to notice. Naruto was made to go last, even though Iruka had called for alphabetical order, Ino had went before the blond jinturiki, who did the best out of everyone by the way. Yet they say that he cheated some how, although that might be true to some degree, it wasn't true for throwing things, because how hard is it to throw things? Aiming it at the target take practice, hitting the target dead center takes skill, so the only way he might have cheated was by being a from the future and having tons of experience. They moved onto the taijutsu part, everyone was supposed to fight Mizuki since Iruka was not patient enough to do it himself, he probably should have stayed home because of this. Everyone did well enough, it was here that Naruto slightly lighted the genjutsu he placed on Sasuke so that his ego would survive a little when his memories started matching up with reality. They had to last about five minutes in the ring with Mizuki and get in at least on hit, the time started and the first person entered. Shino, Ino, and Sakura landed on hit, Kiba got two, Sasuke got almost three before Mizuki managed to kick him out, and then it was Shikamaru's turn. This was were he showed his skill.

 

Shikamaru entered the ring with Mizuki and waited to start. "Begin!" Shikamaru walked up to Mizuki, slowly, the silver haired chunin was confused by this, but rushed forward towards him to get the match over with. He was two second from hitting the lazy Nara when the boy disappeared from his sight. His hand hit nothing but air, he looked around for a moment before he felt something hit his back and a sharp pain ran up his spin before he turned to see Shikamaru standing there. Mizuki went to strike him again, but the same thing happened again, Shikamaru disappeared at a blinding speed and showed up behind him, this time he hit him on the arm. The chunin was getting upset now and tried to catch Shikamaru, starting to use his own speed to keep up with the boy, but it wasn't working. Shikamaru landed two more strikes on the chunin before the match was over. "Winner, Shikamaru Nara, well done, I'm glade to see you showing some effort now a days," Iruka praised while everyone else was staring at him in shock. For those who didn't know him, they thought that he was replaced by someone else, for those who knew him, they saw that he was only moving out of the way so that he could land a hit on Mizuki while he was caught off guard. 

 

"That was kinda lazy of you, plus, you showed your speed so soon," Naruto stated to him in a low voice when the Nara came back to stand with his friends.

 

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "whatever, it doesn't matter. Though, I will say this, who ever set up that list clearly needs to go back to school, where in the alphabet does 'U' come before 'N'?"

 

Naruto snorted, "donno, but I can guess who that list together though. Let's just hope that his fight with me is worth the weight."

 

Shikamaru looked at the blond next to him for a minute, "you're not going to throw the fight or something like that, or something crazy, are you?"

 

Naruto waved him off, "nah, wouldn't dream of it, but if it's worth anything. When I'm done, he wont be much of a problem."

 

"....Troublesome, jut try not to murder him, okay? There are too many witnesses around," Naruto chuckled at Shikamaru's stated as he watched Hinata enter the ring.

 

"Begin," Hinata rushed forward with as much speed as Shikamaru had used in the last match. She got her palm ready to strike her opponent, Mizuki got ready to push her hand away, when suddenly, Hinata changed. She paused the strike just long enough to let Mizuki think that he had an opening, but then aimed her hand up, landing the strike to his jaw, knocking him back some. Mizuki did not fall, however, but he was dazed, which was what Hinata was going for and she didn't let him recover. She balled up her fist, pulling it back and landing another hit in the man's stomach before he could stop seeing double, the air left him and he doubled over. As he was falling to his knees from the punch, Hinata brought her knee up to meet his face in an uncharacteristically ruthless face to knee collision. But since the man was still somewhat contentious, she readied another strike, a lighter one this time, and punched the man in the face, drawing blood from his mouth. Mizuki fell to the ground, unmoving, everyone stared at Hinata as if she was some sort of monster, the irony. This all happened in under a minute, "w-well, that's one way to do it. Alright Hinata, you win, nice job," Iruka said as he watched the girl walked back over to heir friends, while he went to check on Mizuki.

 

Naruto's eye brow twitched, "okay, scratched that, he might not need much work from me if someone else gets him like that." Shikamaru chuckled as the blond half heartedly glared at the Hyuuga, who was smiling at him innocently. "You couldn't have eased up a little so I could get a go? Now we're stuck here waiting for him to either wake up or get replaced."

 

Hinata gave him an innocent smile, "I don't know what you mean, I was just implanting the training that you gave me, that's all." She said sweetly, "is that so wrong?"

 

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "you took the lesson on lying too well."

 

Iruka checked Mizuki, after a few minutes of checking, he determined that Mizuki would live, but wasn't sure if he should continue. "Will you be alright?" He asked the silver haired chunin.

 

"Huh, yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, that girl just caught me off guard is all. Don't worry so much, Iruka," Mizuki said as he got up from the ground. He dusted himself off and looked at the crowd, he saw Naruto standing with his little group of friends, he didn't like it, not at all. He didn't want to get the blond just yet, but maybe he could get to his friends and get back at him that way, he scanned the group to see Chouji sitting on the ground ear the blond. He smirked, "Chouji, you're up!" He called out to the Akamichi, knowing full well that he was the only other one who hasn't show any real fighting skills since he started hanging out with Naruto.

 

Chouji sighed as he put his chips away, "oh man, all I wanted to do was eat my chips, I don't want to do this right now. Not when the new BBQ line just came out," he grumbled as he walked out into the ring, the other kids laughing at him, thinking that they were about to get a show. Chouji sighed when he heard the laughing, but looked to Iruka, "I'm ready, I guess."

 

Iruka felt sorry for Chouji because he knew that Mizuki could be a little rough on the kids some times. However, Chouji had to grow up at some point and hoped that he would be alright, "okay, begin!"

 

Chouji stayed still as he watched Mizuki charge forward, ready to attack him. When he was close enough, Chouji landed a quick hit to the side of the man's face, knocking him out of the ring. He looked at Mizuki, expecting him to get up, after the timer went off with Mizuki still on the ground, he looked at Iruka. "Can I go back to my seat now?"

 

Iruka nodded, still in shock, he watched Chouji walked back to the spot he was in and started eating his chips again.  _"Did I miss something here? Maybe I should go see the Hokage about this and see what he says...maybe I'm over thinking it. Naruto's turn is next, hmmm...this is the last time I let Mizuki make the list, I know I told him alphabetical order, didn't I?"_

 

Naruto slid his hand down his face, "nice work Chouji, you're going to me a monster on the field," he said evenly.

 

Chouji's eyes looked up at the blond, "Naruto...I know that you wanted to beat him so he could learn his lesson for being a traitor, but...You don't have to do it alone. At lest when it gets to your turn, I'm sure that you can put him in the hospital or something, it not like he wasn't going to be heading there anyways after what we did to him. Especially Shikamaru."

 

"Huh? Shikamaru?" Naruto raised an eye brow at the Akamichi before turning it to the Nara, "Shika, what did you do?" Shikamaru folded his arms and looked away from the blond, "Shikamaru Nara, tell me what you did now, or else I'm telling Gui sensei that you were the one to burn half of his spandex collection last month." When Gui found the pile of burned spandex in the trash last month, he held a funeral the nest day and promised to beat the 'unyouthful teme' into past. 

 

Shikamaru pouted, "okay, okay, fine, I've been taking lessons from Hinata about pressure points and how to hit them when fighting. Right now, Mizuki's body is slowly shutting down on him."

 

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was still looking as innocent as a puppy, "oh Kami, I've created a monster."

 

**Half an hour later**

 

 

Iruka was finally able to wake up Mizuki with some smelling salt and a 'gentle' slap to the face, he turned a bright smile to the rest of the students. The kids, while Iruka was busy trying to wake up his co-worker, had surrounded Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji, asking them questions about how they got so strong. It was mostly aimed at Shikamaru, Chouji, and HInata, because no one had seen Naruto fight yet, and they still believed that he was the real dobe of the class, even after they had seen him take done people in previous spars before. Oh the delusions of youth. 

 

"Seriously man, I've never seen you move so fast before," said Kiba to Shikamaru. "I mean, wow, you were probably almost about as fast as me and AKamaru when we do our Fang over Fang. How'd you do that?"

 

Shikamaru yawned, not really liking the attention he was getting, "I trained, how else?" Was his simple reply.

 

"Wait, you train? That's the ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say since you told me than cloud watching was the better than watching Sasuke-kun take down the dobe over there." Ino stated as she pointed her thumb in Naruto's direction, the blond male just raised an eye brow at her, but said nothing. "Anyways, tell, how did you  _really_ do it? There must be a way for your lazy ass to-"

 

"Like I said, Ino, I trained, is that so hard to believe?" Shikamaru asked, getting a little annoyed at the female blond in front of him and her loud voice.

 

"If it was anyone else, no, but for you, yes, yes it's very hard to believe," Ino said matter-of-factly. She folded her arms in front of him, "now how di-"

 

"Ino, could you stop being so loud, you're making my chips feel bad about being here," Chouji spoke up from next to Shikamaru.

 

"What?! That's impossible! In fact, your chips should be honored to be in the presence of a Goddess such as my self," Ino flipped her hair. Showing off her long flowing locks that let lose the sent of flowers and coconut in the surrounding area, some of the boys marveled at her beauty.

 

Sakura snorted, "yeah right, as if they would let a pig be a goddess," she giggled at her insult.

 

Ino got mad, "what did you say forehead? At least I don't cause an eclipse when ever I stand up. Maybe you can use it as a weapon and blind you enemies with it," she smirked.

 

Hinata rolled her eyes as thee two girls tossed insult after insult at each other, "thank goodness I didn't turn out like that. I don't know what I would have done," she said as she leaned on the fence behind her.

 

Naruto nodded, "yeah, it seems like the only thing that fan girls are good for is filling space when there aren't enough members on a team." Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata all nodded at the blonds statement, with some of the other students who were actually a little more serious about their training agreeing with him. Even Kiba and Shino nodded their agreement to this statement.

 

"Indeed, I am not sure that there would be many teams that were allowed to pass on with only one or two genin on the team. Then again, I suppose that fan girls do have other usage other than space fillers," Shino stated and fixed his glass when he was done.

 

Naruto turned to him, a knowing smile on his face, "oh yeah, what say, Shino?" He asked the bug user, "what are your opinion on fan girls such as them," he gestured to the two fighting hers. Who momenterily stopped their bickering to glare at both Shino and Naruto. Daring them to say something bad about them. Sadly, Shino could no out right lie to these girls, not when they would pay for their mistakes with their lives later.

 

"Hmm," Shino started, choosing his next words carefully, "I think that, for exam, anyone who chooses to chase after some boy just because he looked a certain way, should not be allowed to pass this test."

 

"WHAT!" Came the two angry yells of the pinkette and the Yamanaka.

 

"Mmhm," Naruto nodded as if he didn't hear the girls, though it would be impossible not to. "Tell me more."

 

Shino looked between Ino and Sakura, sizing them up a bit before turning back to the whiskered blond. "A ninja who can not hold their own would surely die. How? Because they did not take their training seriously. For example, if a boy or a girl just simply entered the academy because they heard that their crush was entering, and they as well entered, they would have more than enough time to get stronger and grow up some before entering the armed forces. However, If this person was to no train, but to chase after their crush all day long, thinking that when it came time to graduate, they would still be able to do so if they just worked hard in the class room. Without taking any training or advice given to them about training outside of the academy, then they would more than likely just be book smart, and, even though that is nice, it wont help you very much when you're out in the field. The knowledge will be acceptable in some cases, as in when a teammate is wounded and no one else knows how to patch them up, or they are too busy to do so, then the bookworm could take on that role."

 

"Ha, I'd hate to be someone like that, a weakling like that shouldn't even be in the academy to begin with, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said smugly and leaned over to her crush, batting her eyes as if it was cute. Everyone around her looked at her as if she was the dumbest being on the planet, while Ino was starting to think about the words that Shino was saying I was a clear sign to see who was talking about. She would have hung her head in shame, but she was too proud to show that she had been affected that easily, though, she could not hid the hurt of the realization on her face from anyone. Since she wasn't paying much attention in class the day Iruka was going over how to hid such emotion from other, instead choosing to stare dreamily at Sasuke and glare at Sakura for getting to sit next to him that day. Though she was able to get the seat after lunch.

 

Shino paused to make sure that Sakura was done, all eyes were on him, even Iruka's ears was wide open so he could hear more of the conversation a he pretended to look over the list. "It would be effective if this person had put some work in and practiced what they had learned, however, it will always show how much or little some has trained up until now. For a book worm or a fan girl/boy, their training would mainly focus on hair, make up, attention grabbing clothing, nails-anything to get in good with their crush, instead of taijutsu, ninjutsu, or the genjutsu subjects that we've learned about in class. They would most excel in the academy three jutsu more than anything else just so that they could pass and hopefully be placed on a team with their crush."

 

When Shino was done talking, everyone was silenced, slowly, as if timed, everyone's eyes started to turn to Sakura. Though, she didn't notice it at first, too busy blushing at the fact that Sasuke was now looking at her. But when she looked around, she noticed that everyone else was looking at her as well. She snapped out of whatever day dream that she was in about her crush, "what? Is there something on my face?" She asked and wiped out a compacted mirror to see if her makeup was runny or something, unknowingly proving Shino's point.

 

"Right, so Shino, how's that packet that I gave you coming along?" Naruto asked, braking the silence and peeking some people's curiosity.

 

Shino looked back at the blond, "very well, I'm almost though with it, the information you provided was very useful to me as it helped me study better for the test."

 

"Glad to hear it, I'll have another one for you by the end of tomorrow," the whiskered cheeked boy said with a cheery smile.

 

For those who didn't know Shino very well, they would not have been able to detect the slight worried aura that he had gained when Naruto talked about giving him another packet. However, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata could sense it because they were feeling the same way about getting another one of Naruto's packets. Lets just say that one packet would be a very trying challenge for a single Nara. Anyways, now that good ten minutes had went by because Iruka was listening to the kid's conversation, he decided that it was long enough for both them and the newly recovered Mizuki to get back to the genin exams. They still had the genjutsu part to cover before going back inside, and there was only Naruto to test in the taijutsu part anyways. "Okay then everyone, Mizuki-sensei is finally awake again and is looking forward to getting on with the last part before we all go back inside, so Naruto, can you please come into the ring now so that we can test you? You're the last one for this part."

 

"Kay," Naruto said pushing himself off of the fence and walking over to the ring when Mizuki was now stretching from his mid morning/early evening nap.

 

Once the blond had stepped into the ring, Mizuki finished stretching and smirked, "ready to fight...Naruto?" He had to stop himself from calling the boy a 'demon' because of the other kids that was around, Iruka would surely cover for him, but it wasn't like he was not going to tell the Hokage after some point. Mizuki was careful with his wording around the others at the academy, even though there were others that felt the same way that he did, they didn't want to lose their jobs and only called the blond a demon in privet when everyone was either outside or had already went home. Naruto said nothing to Mizuki as he just got into his fighting stance of the Wild Dragon Fang style. Sasuke saw the stance and scowled at the blond, he still wanted to take it as his own, knowing that with it, he would be able to defeat  _him_ with it.

 

"Okay, and...begin," Iruka said as he fished setting the clock to the right time.

 

Mizuki charged at Naruto, the blond...did not move. Mizuki was getting closer and closer, but to Naruto, it was like the man was running in slow motion.  _"okay, lets plan this out, everyone's watching so lets give them a little show, eh? Alright, duck, left foot sweep, turn and jump, ha, nailed it!"_ He thought as he jumped up into the hair and back flipped half way before landing his heel into Mizuki's shoulder, but Mizuki turned quickly and blocked it with his arms. Which was a bad move of the chunin's part because he now will find a large bruise and fractures on his arm later. Using Mizuki as a spring board, Naruto back flipped away and ran at the chunin again, this time aiming another kick to his right side, but Mizuki caught that kick with his hand, which was another bad choice, since Naruto had been using chakra to enhance his hits. Not that he really needed to or anything, the training he put himself through made one of Tsunade's punches feel like nothing but a light tap when not using chakra. For these two kicks to not outright brake Mizuki's bones when he caught them was a testament to how much he was holding back in this fight, no one needed to know that. Mizuki grunted as he felt the kick sting his hand and jar his wist in an unsettling way, he may have to go to the hospital later to see if it was sprained or not, but for now, he just Pushed Naruto's foot away and smirked. "What's the matter Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be better than this, I mean, you do  want to become Hokage some day don't you? Maybe you should practice a little harder next time," he said, taunting the boy as the class started to laugh, while others seemed to wonder about the way he was fighting. You couldn't at first glance, but Mizuki was now guarding his right arm.

 

Naruto returned his smirk, "all in due time, Mizuki, all in due time." Naruto took a step back and went into another stance of the Wild Dragon Fang, this time it was the crouching version of a DBZ character when they were powering up. Only this didn't take several episodes to power up and there was no screaming involved. 

 

"Don't be cocky brat, I'm only taking it easy on you, now get serious or else you'll fail this test again," Mizuki charged at the blond with a punch ready.

 

Naruto sighed, even though he was changing the future, he still had to fail the past graduation exams because the Hokage was trying to make him graduate early. He told the Hokage that that wasn't apart of his plan, even though he would graduate with Lee. When Hiruzen asked what his plan was, after Naruto had intentionally failed the last two graduation exams the previous year, he told him simply that it wasn't time to tell just yet. He let Mizuki get in closer this time, actually letting his fist come within an inch of his face before releasing a burst of energy and appearing behind him, foot held up in a perfect split before it slamming it down on top of Mizuki. The kick was so hard fast that when Mizuki blinked, he was falling towards the ground, before he could ask how this happened, Naruto appeared under him with another hit. This time it was a punch that was being slammed into his chest. Naruto wasn't an official doctor or anything, but he was fairly certain that he had broken some bones there, probably adding onto the damage that his friends had already caused the man. There was a pause as everything slowed down and Mizuki was just floating in the air for a second before he was pushed upwards by the force of the punch, the man was shot up about five meters in the air with the students looking on at him in awe. Then a blur appear, revealing itself to be Naruto once again, Mizuki was still hanging onto contentiousness, though it was a losing battle, he would not give up. He had taken some sharp hits out of no where from Shikamaru somehow, it almost felt as if he was fighting a Hyuuga when he got hit, but it was only Shikamaru when he turned to look. Next, when the actual Hyuuga comes out to fight, he's taken by complete surprise to find that he was not going up against the usual Hyuuga style, instead, it was some sort of sneak attack that almost knocked him out. Then came Chouji, he thought that he could get a few hits on the boy as they fought to release some stress, but then some sort of brick wall hit him in the face and he was out cold. Mizuki could no long deny that today was not a good day to be around children, not when he was getting beat up by the ones he had once thought to be either too weak or lazy to actually fight back. And now, now he had faced the worst of them all. He could feel it, in every punch, in every kick, this was not the Naruto that he had purposefully sabotaged for the better part of six years now, no...this was whole new person. Someone who would be a monster on the battle field and would be the second coming of the Yondime Hokage, Mizuki shivered at that thought, he couldn't believe he was thinking something like that. And about Naruto no less.

 

But now that he was looking into Naruto's grinning face, as the blond brought down both his clasped hands onto his middle. He knew. Mizuki knew that he wasn't going to wake up from this hit for a long while....if he ever woke up again that is. Mizuki was seething at the fact that he could feel how much force was being put into the last hit. He could feel it, but yet his body would not react to the commands that his mind was telling him to do. He was trying so hard to move his limbs, to stop the hit, protect himself, and most of all, get his revenge on the demon brat...But he was unable to move, hid body was too in shock to move. And time was starting to speed up again. Naruto brought down his hands and Mizuki's body took in the full force of him, liquid came out of his mouth that was a mix of spit and vomit as he fell back to the earth. No one moved to catch him, no one could move. The rate that Mizuki was falling, he was not going to be able to do anything but maybe pool chakra to his back and hope for the best when he landed. And he did land, in a crater that was spread out 20 x 20 feet around him, forcing the people around him to back up if they didn't want to fall in as well. The sound of Mizuki hitting the ground was no more horrifying than seeing a dead body fall to the ground, but Mizuki was still alive, if not barely. There was cracking hear all around the yard, but it wasn't from the ground. The impact shock the ground a little, and anyone that was still inside the building came running out or over to the nearest window facing the area of the crash and stared on in shock. They all wanted to know hat just happened, what made that sound, they could see inside the crater, how deep it was, it was a little shallow, but it was still pretty deep, then they saw Mizuki. The other chunin sensei's ushered their students back into the building and away from the area, while Iruka fought to regain control of his senses. He looked around the area just in time to see Naruto land soundlessly in the spot that he had started the fight in, it was in the carter now, but he was undeterred by it's placement. Just then the timer went off, signaling that they were still doing a test and yes, five minutes had just passed by, he looked at the other students to seem them frozen an wide eyed, staring at the hole that was just made by the one person they though unable to do anything but talk. 

 

The first thing that anyone was able to say was "m-m-monster! MONSTER! HE'S A MONSTER! SOMEONE CALL THE HOKAGE, THERE'S A MONSTER ON TH-" Sakura's screaming came to a halt when Ino slapped her, surprisingly. 

 

"Shut up and get a hold of yourself Sakura, dame, you're giving us konoichi a bad name." Ino shouted at her rival, but that did not mean that she wasn't weary of Naruto after his most recent display of power, power that Sasuke desperately wanted, and he was now showing it in full few of every one. 

 

"DOBE! Give me youre taijutsu style right now!" Sasuke yelled at the blond who was still in his self made hole.

 

Naruto did not pay attention to him and only turned to Iruka with a disappointed look on his face, "oi, Iruka-sensei, we done here? I would like to move on before I get gray hair, y'know."

 

"N-Naruto..." Iruka whispered, he shook himself from his shocked state. Where had this power come from, had it always been there, or was it the Kyuubi? He wanted to ask so bad, but knew he couldn't the Third's Law and all that nonsense made it so. So he cleared his throat, "very well then, Naruto, you will. I'm going to get someone to take Mizuki to the hospital, everyone," he clapped his hands twice to get his student's attention, they looked at him, fear, worry, and confusion in their eyes. Only three seemed to have blank faces and one with anger on it. "Please go over to the other end of the field, that will be where the third test will be and then we go inside for a quick break."

 

Every one followed Iruka's instructions and went to the other side of the field. Naruto got out of the crater, lagging behind because he knew that he had intensified their parents view on him, in their eyes, he was now the monster that their parents warned them about...Or was he. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji lagged behind until they were walking side by side with Naruto. When they all got to the spot where they were to wait, Naruto and his usual group was more off to the side. They could feel the way that the other students were staring at them now, watching them, whispering about the blond and why they were around him so much, many wild stories and rumors will be floating around the village about all four before the end day. "Naruto...that was the 'Reaper Slam' you just pulled back there, I though you weren't going to do it until the chunin exams, or at least until wave. What gives?" Shikamaru hissed  quietly, but worriedly, at the blond.

 

Naruto was frowning, he had been ever since they started walking over to the spot they were in now, "what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

 

Naruto shook his head, "he had the mark...." his voice tailed off. 

 

"What mark, I didn't see anything," Chouji said around a hand full of chips.

 

Naruto sighed with his arms folded before him, "you wouldn't, nether of you....I wouldn't have either, and I didn't in the past. But when I was doing my last attack, I saw it, it was right before my hands made contact, his shirt was a little from the first kick I delivered. I was actually playing around with him-"

 

"Yeah, like that wasn't obvious," Shikamaru scuffed.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy's attitude. "Like I was saying, I was playing around with him, the first kick I paced was filled with some of my wind chakra, when he turned around and blocked my kick with his hand, he didn't seem to note that my kick also ripped a bit of hi collar. Not much, bit it was enough, and I saw it. It was a little more on his shoulder than his neck, that's why I didn't see it right away, but during that last attack, I saw it. It was the curse mark."

 

"The curse mark?" Chouji and Hinata said as the same time, confused.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I though you said that in your last time line, he didn't get that mark until he broke out of prison and went looking for for it some time before your training trip with the pervy sage. He was supposed to brake into my family's compound and take a list of meds, then he would need to find some kind of cave or whatever." Shikamaru said remembering what Naruto had said and what he remembered seeing in some of Naruto's older memories, but those were a little more fuzzy the deeper he went. The memories were usually dark when Naruto was a kid, but some memories were just fuzzy and hard to recall most of the time. He wondered why.

 

"Yeah, and last time, the mark Mizuki was supposed to have was on his arm, not his neck, what dose that mean exactly?" Chouji asked.

 

"Exactly? I don't know, however, I would like to find out," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin between between his index finger and thumb.

 

"How?" Asked Shikamaru, "Mizuki's being carted off to the hospital as we speak, we can't go after him now, we have the test. After that, our parents will most likely want to take us all our to eat together, along side Gui sensei and his team, or individually since they don't get to see us as often as you and team Gui. Then comes team placesment and the second test. As far as I can see, it will be maybe more than a day before we can actually go snooping around in Mizuki's hospital room."

 

"Not to mention that by the time we get to his room, something could have happened." Hinata chimed in, "what if Orchimaru finds out that one of his minions have been defeated and he kills him and hides the evidence of the mark. Or maybe he steals the body that way, because I don't think that Mizuki sensei's going to be up and about for a while."

 

"Huh, not with the way Naruto laid the smack down on him, that guy's good as toast," came a familiar voice from behind them. 

 

They turned to see who it was and was more or less surprised to see Kiba standing there, along with Shino. Naruto raised an eye brow at the dog boy, he only expected Shino to come over to them, not Kiba as well. "What are you doing here Kiba?" Asked the blond.

 

Kiba shrugged, he looked away from Naruto's eye, he could feel the pure alpha dominance rolling off of him in waves. It made him feel some type of way that he's never flet before, sure he's felt his mother's alpha aura before, but she was hi mother and head of the clan. Naruto, on the other hand, was giving off a much stronger dominance than he'd ever felt from mother give off before. He scratched his cheek with one of his long finger nails, "well, I guess, I-we, just wanted to know what you guys were talking about. You guys are always together lately so, you know..." he let the sentence tail off there.

 

Naruto rubbed the bridge between his eyes, frustrated, "fine, how much did you hear?"

 

"Just the part about Mizuki sensei that's about it," Kiba said coming back to his old self.

 

"Hm, well, you don't really have to worry about it very much any more, since we're graduating and all that. Anyways, is there something that you two wanted to know...Shino?"

 

"I wanted to know what kind of fighting style is that, the one you were using in your match up before we got to this point." Shino started, "I have never seen or heard of any style like it. Though, it does remind me of another fighting style that I had once seen long ago when I was much younger."

 

"I though that there was no record of your style anywhere, Naruto?" Chouji stated, turning to the blond.

 

"There isn't, I made it up on my own. Though, the moves are based off of other style, I make it a habit to never copy my moves from any one person, that is, unless I given permission by that person or their clan."Naruto answered.

 

"Whoa, cool, could you teach me some moves like that? I don't want your style, I just want to get an edge on my enemies, you know, like an ace in the hole sort of thing?" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, while Naruto gave him a calculating look.

 

"Fine-" Said the blond.

 

"What!" Shikamaru and Chouji asked, Hinata looked just as unbelieving as the two.

 

"-But in return, you will become my part time student, along with Shino, and train under me in  _all_ of your free time," Naruto continued. "Is that understood?"

 

Shino raised an eye brow at that, while Kiba jumped up and down happily, "why is it that you have chosen me to learn your techniques as well?"

 

"Because," Naruto started, "I see you as a logical person, someone strong and hard working. I know we don't spend much time together outside of tutoring and such, but I like you. I think you would make a good addition to the group, thus, I invited you, do you wish me pass over your potential so easily?"

 

Shino thought for a moment, sure he was getting tutoring from the blond, but not because he had a hard time studying on his own. That was not the case, no, Naruto just happened to appear before him one day saying 'I want you to know that with some help, you could be a top notch bug tamer. If you're curious, meet me in the ally behind Ichiraku's at ten', then he left just as quickly as he'd arrived and it was as if he was never there to being with. Shino was curious about what the blond boy knew and met him at the desired location on time. That was when the tutoring started almost eleven months ago now. Now the blond was offering him training, who was he to pass up such a think? Plus, it may prove to worth wild when it comes to socializing, something his clan was not known for, so with his mind made up, Shino nodded, "very well, when shall we start?"

 

Naruto smirked, "right after this test is over, I will come at you both like a ghost in the night, and if you can make it two months, then we'll begin the real training."

 

Shikamaru was looking at Naruto curiously, he didn't think that Naruto would be so willing to bring in both Kiba and Shino so soon and at the same time. As he was pondering why this might be, he felt a strong as Naruto's, actually, after living with Naruto for as long as the three of them have, compared to others, the KI he was feeling was rather weak. Turning, he saw Sasuke Uchiha glaring at the six of them as he made his way over to them with his usual entourage behind him, ready to laugh and pick fun at who ever he decided to put under his thumb in that moment. He stood before the group, walking right up to Naruto, Shikamaru and the others giving him room to do so, he started his usual rant, "dobe, give me your taijutsu style, NOW! It should belong to me, no one else, I need it," he growled.

 

Naruto gave him the usual bored stare, not bothering to answer him this time. After the first time Sasuke demanded Naruto's style from him, he kept on coming back time and time again after ever taijutsu match t get Naruto to either teach him the style, or give him the scroll so he could learn it himself. But what Sasuke didn't know was that there was no scroll for Naruto to hand over to Sasuke, there was only his memories over everyone who had taught him moves from their own style and him spending countless hours making his own style based on them. More importantly, all his friends that he had learned these moves from had became life long friends and he made sure to honor each and every last one of their memories by improving the style and never giving in no matter how many times Sasuke had asked. It might have been more troublesome this way, as Shikamaru would put it, but he was not just going to had over something so preciuse to him suce as the Wild Dragon Fang. It went against his believes, his nindo.

 

"S-Sasuke-kun, be careful, he's a monster remember?" Sakura opened her big mouth and Naruto turned ice cold eyes on the pinkette, making her flinch and shiver under them.

 

Sasuke glared back at her, "shut up Sakura, I don't need you talking right now."

 

"Oh? And what makes me a monster, Sakura? Is it because I show more skill that your crush that you call me that? Or is it because, to you, I've changed too fast for you to even catch it? You didn't even notice when I stopped putting the 'chan' on the end of your worthless name," Naruto spoke in a tone that was positively frosty. "Instead of fawning over the Uchiha, why you go do something that's actually worth time, like training, the real one, not the one you've pretended to do in your head."

 

Tears prickled in Sakura's eyes, "you can't talk to me like that, do you know who my mom is?" She said while trying to sound tough through her tears, "when I tell her what you've done to me-"

 

"You'll what? Because as far as anyone her is concerned, I never laid a finger on you. Not even when you deserved a savage beating for half the stuff you have done to me over the years." There was an awkward silence that settled over them, "what? Aren't you going to tell your mommy about that? No? Didn't think so, but then again, it's not like anyone would care, I'm just the dobe of the class, aren't I?"

 

Sakura was now crying, but she fought to stand, even when he knees were trembling under the weight of his truth. "Yes! Yes you are, you're nothing more than a dumb, uneducated, prank pulling baka who doesn't know how to do anything right! You can't even pass this test on the first try, BAKA!" She yelled in an attempt to make herself feel better, and to remind everyone of his actions. 

 

But this was going to work. Not on him.

 

Not this time.

 

Naruto sighed, he looked to the crowd of kids that were still gathered around them, "by a show of hand, who can tell me when my most recent prank was? I'll know that you're lying."

 

"How?" Asked a random female student. Naruto leveled her with his cold eyes and she whimpered, "a-about a year or so ago."

 

Naruto smiled warmly at her, he nodded his head, "very good, can anyone else tell me what else I don't do any more?"

 

The other kids looked at each other, they had to think about it for a while, "you're not claiming to be Hokage anymore," said another random female student.

 

"You don't disrupt the class anymore," said a random male student.

 

"You don't wear orange any more."

 

"You pay more attention in class."

 

"You're quite during test."

 

"You answer questions more."

 

"You fight better than you used to."

 

"Hmm, are you really Naruto?" Ino asked after she heard and remembered all the things that Naruto doesn't do any more.

 

Naruto smirked, "if I wasn't, you probably would never know, none of you. But I assure you, I am Naruto," he turned back to Sakura. "Now, can anyone tell me what's different about Sakura since she started the academy?" He had a smirk on his face that the pinkette wasn't liking, but was smiling back when she heard Ino start to say something in her defence.

 

"Well, I can't really think of anything, other than her forehead getting bigger," was Ino's answer and some of the other students laughed.

 

Sakura turned to glare at Ino, just as she was about to say something, Naruto cut in. "Now, what about Kiba? Has anyone noticed a change in him since he started school?"

 

Kiba felt a little embarrassed that he was also being put on the spot. He stayed silent, wondering what the others had to say about him, "well, he's still pretty loud," said one male student. Kiba turned to look and saw that he was the boy that always sat by him most of the time, he frowned, but then the boy continued, "but since he stared, he's improved his fighting style."Kiba smiled at that, it was better than nothing,

 

"And Chouji?" 

 

Now that everyone was thinking about it, Chouji did change, quite a lot really. He still ate a lot, but that was because of who his clan was, other than that, he was stronger and seemed less passive. Shikamaru was the same way, except for the eating thing. They all noticed that he was trying more in class and sleeping less, unless there was something that he had already known, then he would go back to his old ways. Shino had seemed like he hadn't changed at all, other than his use of sleeves on his jacket and his more stoic standing, it it turns out that Shino talked a little more than he used to. Hinata had changed the most out of them all, being a shy caterpillar at first and turning into a bright and confident butterfly, it was hard for most to believe that it was the same girl who would faint every time she was in the view of everyone else. Ino had changed a little, but only to wear slightly more revealing clothing to attract Sasuke, not to mention her diet made her look starved some times. Everyone else noted how much they had changed after entering the academy and came to the conclusion that Sasuke only changed for the worst because of the massacre, and Sakura because she had a crush on him. But those two did not have too big of a change in their personalities other than arrogance and fangirlishness.

 

"See? Out of everyone, you can't hold a candle, I hope that you can make it out there in the big bad world filled with all those scary bad guys beyond the wall." Naruto said as he brushed passed Sasue, but the Uchiha was not letting it go that easily, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Something you want to say?"

 

"Teach me everything you know, or else I'll make you," Sasuke ground out.

 

Naruto looked back at him through the corner of his eye, "no, get lost, I'm busy." He shrugged off Sasuke's hand and walked continued walking, but Sasuke still tried to get his attention.

 

"Hold it right there, dobe, I'm not done with you y-ack," before he knew what was going on, the raven haired avenger had been punched in the stomach.

 

Forcing him to the ground, Naruto had no problem using Sasuke as a stepping stool. He let his right leg press down on Sasuke's back as the boy tried to pull in air to his lungs again. "No to me, Uchiha, in this world, there are two types of people, the workers and the copy cats. The workers are the ones like me who actually put in the work, the copy cates are people like you who don't do any work, but still get the praise and the glory of achieving the same result. You are spoiled, you are petty, and from this day forward, you are now on my shit list. If ever have to work on a team in the future, make sure you bow your head to me and call me master, because in this one second, I just became your daddy. Do you understand me?" He waited for the Uchiha to answer, but only got coughing and a whispered insult to his skills as a ninja, Naruto simply press down a little harder on the boys back until his face was almost one with the dirt. "I'm trying to give you some decent advice, yet you still try to insult me, fine, be that way," he said in a bored voice, he got off the boys back after another second passed. "Remember this day, Sasuke Uchiha, because in it, you will find that I was being much nicer to you than you think," he turned away from the down boy and walked over to the training post where the test would be held.

 

The others stood there, staring at the exchange with bated breath. They could sense that, just like Naruto said, he was holding back, a  _lot_ with Sasuke, and it didn't seem that the boy knew. Nor did it seem that he was able to see it, maybe not now anyways. Slowly, they all went back to standing by the post, some still throwing glances at the still crying Sakura and the gasping Uchiha before turning away from them completely. Today had been one wild ride of emotions and revelations, that was for sure. They had so much to go home and tell their parents, but for right this moment, they still had to see if they could become genin or not. Some wanted to, nit because they wanted to be on a team with Sasuke anymore, feelings don't fade that fast, but because they wanted to see where life take them. While others wondered how they could have not noticed, out of everyone in the class, Naruto was like a whole new person, someone that was very strong. Someone that could either destroy the village with enough effort put behind it....or same it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


	6. Team What?

"That brat is ruining the clan heirs! I say that we just go ahead and kill it right now before it does anymore lasting damage that we can not fix!" 

 

 

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not pleased, not only was he dragged out of his bed after he finally finished battling his worst enemy of all time: Paper work, this happens. He was called into a 'emergency' meeting by the council, all of them, when he got there and asked what the damn emergence actually was, he's pissed at the answer. It was pulled out of his bed at not even two god damn morning and all the civilian side wants to do is complain about the Kyuubi container and how he's made friends. I mean really, how petty do you have to be to call a kage out of his bed before the crack of dawn, just to complain about one,  _ONE_ , single child? This just was not fair! The civilian council was getting out of hand and he was seriously thinking about either disbanding them all, or killing them in the most pain-filled way possible. Right now, he was leaning towards the latter. He sighed deeply, he was still in his night wear, they insisted that he come right this instant and that he do something, so he did not have time to change his clothing. At least when the meeting was over, he could just slip into bed and go to sleep, he was even going to tell his secretary that he was taking a very, very well deserved day off from their mess. 

 

 At the moment, he was listening to all the Kyuubi hatters rant about the boy.

 

"If it's not bad enough that he got to that useless heiress, but to the heirs of the Nara and Akamichi clan too?!" Said one civilian council woman with pink hair. 

 

"Don't forget that the Inuzuka and Abarame was also seen with the demon as well." Said another civilian member.

 

"Hokage-sama, what are you going to do about this? If we do not act now, then that...that _boy_ will corrupt the grate clan heir's of our village! Who knows what evil deed he's got in store for them in the future!." Now this statement came from Inoichi, though it was not all that surprising to the Hokage.

 

Hiruzen took in a long deep breath as he looked at the council, he thought that they were being more than childish to call this meeting. In fact, this was the fifth meeting that they had called, labeling as some sort of emergence so that Hiruzen could give up hope on an actual emergence taking place in the near future. All to make the old man get there sooner. Well fine then, if they wanted to be petty about all this, then so could he, he was drunk on lack of sleep and was pissed off by how rude they were being to call a meeting about such a thing, and at a time when they  _know_ he would be tired enough to do just about anything to shut them up without giving them his hat so they could suffer his burdens. The paper work multiplied ever time he looked away for more than a second, hie breaks are limited and when he gets back, he's got twice as much paper work, and then the meetings. Oh all those meetings he had to go to and save face. Yes, killing the whole lot of them was something that he was very willing to do, the only people that would be spared would have to be Shikaku and Chouza, mainly because they were not apart of the problems. Merely victim's of it like him. Shikaku was actually full on sleeping on the desk and Chouza was not too far behind him, his head bobbing every few minutes, heavy with sleep like his long time lazy friend, while Inoichi was livid and filly awake. 

 

Just then Hiruzen had a great idea that would both get them to shut up for a while, and also boost the village's status as the strongest. Weather the civilian council and Inoichi would like this change is not relevant. "How about this, let's make Naruto and the children he has been seen with into one big team? We'll call team demon, since most of you can't seem to think any thing better of the boy, that's what I'll name it. Naruto will be team leader, Shikamaru will be second in command, Chouhi and Kiba will be the heavy hitters, while Hinata and Shino will be the recon, trackers and in-tell. Also, since it seems that they are already working white well with Gui's steam, I will allow them to go on missions with them as long as Gui and his team don't mind a few extras, plus he's already teaching the first four, so why not, eh?" Hiruzen smiled warmly at his victory, the room was silent, even Shikaku had woken up because of it, how fun that when it's loud, he slept right through, now he's awake. For the most part.  _"Ah, now to bask in the glow of silence, I wonder how it will take for them to process this?"_

 

"WHAT!"

 

 _"Not long enough it seems,"_ Hiruzen mentally sighed, but then again, he thought it was a good plan and would have to make it a reality. If not for the council, hen for himself and the village. Who knows what would happen when this converge this way? The ages kage smiled at this thought before bringing himself back to whatever it was that the council was saying.

 

"....and it could have lasting effects on the children," said one civilian council member, finishing his rant.

 

Hiruzen was preparing to say something to it, since he didn't catch all of it, he was going to ask the man what the real problem was. But then Inoichi spoke up, "Hokage-sama, I must agree." He started, Hiruzen raised his eye brow, it must have something to do with his daughter, or Naruto, he put his money more on Naruto as the main reason. "I would not mind a team like that, but what about the Ino-Shika-Chou trio of old?" 

 

"What about it?" Hiruzen stated.

 

"What do you mean what about it? It was the best trio of our generation and it would make another grate come back in this one. Has the de-Naruto blinded you to that?" Inoichi corrected himself when he felt one of the hidden ANBU in the room flare his/her chakra in response to his slip up. "Look, all I'm saying is that, making a team of that size is not very wise, in my opinion, and it would robe the other children of their opportunities to get used to a small team first instead of a big one right off the bat."

 

Hiruzen seemed to be interested in what the interrogator was saying, "explain."

 

"All I'm saying is that if we can put the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and the Abarame on one team together, then they would make a good tracking and recon team. Then there's the Ino-Shika-Chou team formation. With them, we could have a heavy hitter, a strategist, and a info gathering person all on the same team, they could be the perfect defense against enemies or body guards."

 

"Hm, and where does that leave Naruto? On a team with Sakura and Sasuke? Tthe dead last?" Hiruzen stated.

 

"Well I would say that Naruto is a complete dobe, he's fairly good in taijutsu and knows a little genjutsu to ba-" Inoichi was interrupted  by Hiruzen.

 

"I was talking about Sasuke," he said, causing the room to bust into angry yells and some whispering along with the surprised gasp here and there.

 

"Hokage-sama, why would you call the last loyal Uchiha of our village a dobe, when it is more than clear who the real dobe is!" Yelled the pink one.

 

Hiruzen leveled a glare on her that made her flinch and shiver, "I call him that because that is what his grades reflect. If you all weren't so busy trying to ruin Naruto's chances of moving up the ranks to genin and all the other ranks after. Then you probably would have noticed that your precious little pet isn't doing so well in his classes."

 

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

 

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead, he was starting to regret taking the hat back, "the next person that yells 'what' will be removed from the room." He sighed tiredly, "it's true. You can all check the scores of the past few years and the genin exam that came in a few hours after school let out. It seems that Sasuke is in fact the dead last...actually, I believe that I have a list of the people who passed the exams right here." He said as he took out the list of names and their ranking order from his pocket, he was just in the middle of finalizing the names and teaming them up on proper teams just moments before he called into this fares. He smiled, "take a look..on second thought, Shikaku, why don't you read out the names for us?"

 

An ANBU came out of somewhere and handed Shikaku the paper. The Nara clan head rubbed the rest of sleep from his eyes as he looked over the list, his eyes going wide for a few seconds before he returned to normal and cleared his throat. "From lowest to highest, it reads as follows:

  1. Sasuke Uchiha: Dead Last
  2. Kiba Inuzuka
  3. Ino Yamanaka
  4. Sakura Haruno
  5. Chouji Akamichi
  6. Shino Abarame
  7. Hinata Hyuuga
  8. Shikamaru Nara
  9. Naruto Uzumaki: Rookie of the Year



It even shoes their scores on here for all three parts of the exams as well, impressive." Shikaku whistled when he got a look at Shikamaru's and Naruto's scores, "it surely is impressive, they were tied for rookie of the year."

 

"Who was?" Chouza asked.

 

"Shikamaru and Naruto, with Shino and Chouji tying for second place behind them. Look, Hinata even made konoichi of the year," Shikaku said showing the paper to Chouza. 

 

Inoichi was surprised, he didn't think that those two would make an effort in the test, Shikamaru and Chouji. Hiashi, on the other hand, was having doubts about the results of the test. "May I see those results, Shikaku, if you don't mind," he said, Shikaku handed over the paper with a quick 'sure' and Hiashi looked them over. His eyes widened, "what is this? There's no way that my daughter would be able to score so highly on a test such as this!" He said in surprise."

 

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER SO LOW ON THE RANKING! SHE SHOULD BE AT TOP THE CLASS RIGHT NEXT TO THE UCHIHA! HOW DID THE DEMON GET A HIGHER SCORE THAN HER!!" Yelled an enraged pinkette.

 

Shikaku looked at them in boredom, then turned to Tsume and Shibi, the Inuzuka and Abarame clan heads, respectively. "What are you're thoughts on this?" He asked them, Hiruzen also wanted to know, since these two had not said a word since the meeting started. 

 

Shibi looked to Tsume, he noticed that she seemed to have just been woken up, "huh? Think about what?" She asked them, she looked around the room, "what I miss?"

 

"Naruto made the Rookie of the Year," Chouza stated as he ate chips, why did hid those? Nobody knew.

 

Tsume processed this for a second, "hm, wait what? The blonde actually made it! Hot damn!" She cheered.

 

"Why are you so happy about the demon passing? Wha-" Asked a civilian but he was cut off.

 

"Because, you idiot, now he's going to take on my son as an apprentice!" Tsume said happily, "oh man, you should have seen the moves he was demonstrating yesterday after the exams. They were awesome!"

 

"Wait, he showed you his Wild Dragon Fang style after the exams?" Hiruzen asked from his spot at the head of the table.

 

"Sure did," Tsume confirmed, "at first I was a little on the fence about the pup's moves, but man, the power he held behind it was nothing short of amazing. After the exams yesterday, he, Kiba, and some of their friends came over to my compound and started practicing some taijutsu moves I've never seen before. Naruto showed me what they were doing and how he used the moves himself, the kid almost sent a mild wide hold in the forest behind our compound just from an air punch!"

 

"Wha-that's impossible!" Inoichi stated.

 

"Well you better bet your sweet ass that it was possible for him, and now that I know the pup passed the exams, I'ma make sure that Kiba is taking all the help that he can get from the brat." Tsume boasted, "now what were you guys asking me again? Something about Naruto and some test?"

 

"Shikaku asked what you're thoughts were about Naruto's scoring compared to the others that passed the test," Shibi stated.

 

"Huh? Well I haven't seen it yet, mind telling me what it is?" She asked looking around the room.

 

Hiashi looked on the list, going down to the scores next to Naruto's name, "100% on the written, 100% on taijutsu, genjutsu, and 179% on the final due to extra points given." He sneered, "I don't believe this, how's this even possible, I remember when he was still pulling pranks and what not not even a year before."

 

"Well it seems that he has stop that and is quit skilled in the art of the shinobi way. Not to mention smart as well," Shibi stated in his usual monotone way. "From what my son has told him, it seems that he was able to score twice as high as he would have thanks to the tutoring he was getting from Naruto." He fixed his shades as he finished, "it seems that Uzumaki is filled with surprises recently."

 

"Hell yeah it is, I wouldn't mind my son being on a team with him, he has the makings of a leader," Tsume stated.

 

"WOW,that's pretty high praise coming from you, Tsume, you must really believe in him," Chouza said with a bright smile.

 

"I've got to give credit where credit's due, you know?" She answered.

 

Hiruzen nodded, "I couldn't say it better myself," he said with a smile.

 

"Hokage-sama, how can you encourage such behavior?" Asked a fat merchant, Hiruzen gave him a look that said 'do I care', the merchant went on, "how can we let this boy go out there and do all that he's doing? If we aren't careful, he could end up releasing the Kyuubi by accident, or worse, on purpose! We just can't make that risk, I say we hold off on his team placement for a while and just watch him for now." The other council for the civilian said nodded him his favor, Hiruzen rolled his eyes and looked to Donzo. He was sure that the old war-hawk was planning some way to get his hands on the blond jinturiki, this gave Hiruzen another idea.

 

"Say, Donzo, I can't say that I have much proof, but..." HIruzen stated, getting everyone's attention in the room. Donzo looked at his old comrade suspiciously, "let's say, hypothetically, you still had you Ne group active?" Donzo's visible eye opened a little, that told the aged kage all he needed to know, "would you be willing to spare one of your...solders to keep an eye on the boy? I mean it would do the civilian's some good to know that someone was watching the village pariah closely, and even better, I can talk to Naruto to allow the boy to live with him and his friends. What would you say to that?"

 

Everyone who wasn't in the Hokage's office that day when Naruto was explaining his plans to them, was in wonder about what Hiruzen was thinking. Shibi and Tsume would approve of the situation, since Tsume wanted her son to have an edge out in the field and live as long as he could, while Shibi found that this would be a grate way for his son to finally have some friends his own age. He was worried that Shino was getting too attached to the clan's ways and wanted the boy to make some real friends, not befriend the bugs he used as weapons in his body. However, Inoichi didn't like this idea, the civilians even more so, but at least Ino wouldn't be on the boy's team and that, he could live with. Meanwhile, Donzo was thinking things over, he could not admit that he still had Ne up and running when he had told the Hokage that they would be disbanded, and the kage ordering it to be so. Yet, from the vibe he was getting from the Professor, he knew that he was not going to get out of this too easily, so he had to play along. After all, he was given an excuse to spy on the demon container even closer than he already was, this was perfect.

 

"I would say that this might work,  _if_ I still had my Ne group functional," he informed the kage.

 

Hiruzen smirked at the man, he turned back to the rest of the council, "very well. It has been settled, as of today, Naruto Uzumaki is the team leader of Team Demon and thus forth, this team will move in together effectively immediately. They train together, learn together, and grow together as the village's rising star team, are there any questions."

 

"Yes, what would you hope to achieve from this, Hiruzen?" Donzo asked, "what is your goal for them, because right now, to me at least, it seems vague."

 

"So glad you asked, now that I'm thinking about it and there are more than a few people that seem to be alright with the motion. I though that this new team will form a team with an unbreakable bond. When it comes time to fight, following Naruto, I have not doubt that they will all come out on top without many injury. Now if that's all, this meeting is dismissed, if anyone needs me then...well try to make it an actual emergence this time so that I don't lose my sanity and end up demoting the lot of, alright? Dismissed!" And with that, the Hokage shushinned out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, sorry about that, but know you have something to look forward to in the next chapter. ^^ ja ne


	7. So...Wave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was told that Sakura's mother was supposed to be blond, however, in this story, Sakura has two moms and one dad. It's not some harem thing because of her dad wanted one. I'll explain later though.

**Academy**

 

"Alright everyone, take your seats, I will be telling the names of the teams now," Iruka said after he got the class calmed down enough to listen to him. "Team one..."

 

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class with his usual group of friends, plus his two new additions. The day before, after the exam ended, Kiba led them all to his family compound and taught him the two beginning katas for his Wild Dragon Fang, there is originally five kata's to work through, but six basic ones out of the five average ones. The last two kata's would be combined with makeup the last of the fifth kata as it was originally meant to be based on three clan styles outside of Konoha and one inside. By the time they were all halfway through the first kata, not even beginning the second or third yet, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata was a little winded. While Kiba and Shino just about passed out from exhaustion on the ground, so Naruto took it upon himself to show them what it would look like when they masted the first basic kata. His show of skill, while not putting much chakra behind it, still managed to clear two to three acres of land behind the compound. The move also left a mark on the land that he still had to repair later today, since he forgot to put down a repair seal on the ground to limit the damage and make repairs much quicker. When they broke for something to eat, Naruto drew up a plan for Kiba and Shino to follow on their own, making sure to tell them to work on the chakra exercises first before adding chakra to any of the moves they were practicing. 

 

"Hey Naruto, what are you going to do today after we get our teams?" Chouji asked, "I'm fairly sure that they may still do the whole Ino-Shika-Chou trio that they did with our dad's in their time."

 

Naruto smiled at him, "don't know Cho, we may have an off day, I still need to get somethings ready for your sage training."

 

"Really? Do we have to summons frogs like you did?" Shikamaru asked cringing at the images of the tadpoles and how much practice they would need to do before summoning the real deal."

 

Naruto chuckled, "don't sweat it Shika-chan, I don't expect you all to follow me on everything. You will be picking your own animal of choice, one that suits you and your fighting style, but no one will have the same exact training with them."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

 

"You'll have to wait and see, Hime," he said with a sly smile, the three shivered at the site.

 

They half listened for their names to be called until they heard: "team seven: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-"

 

"YAAAY! Take that Ino pig!" Sakura screamed and pointed a finger at her rival.

 

Iruka's eyebrow twitched, "Sakura, if you don't sit down, I will ask the Hokage to reconsider his decision," he said. It worked and she sat back down, he turned back to the list, "and Ino Yamanaka."

 

"AHHA!" Ino yelled at her rival but didn't say more because Iruka had a death glare on her.

 

"Last but not least, team...Demon? Huh?" Iruka looked over the list again to make sure that he was not seeing things, he's never heard of such a team before. "Um, it says here that the team will be a special team," he read the rest of the side note to himself that was next to team's names as the rest of the class started whispering about the new team. They wondered if Sasuke was going to be on that team as well, "well anyways, listen up!" He called over the noise, a sureness in his voice, "this team will have, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abarame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai and Naruto Uzumaki." This caused the room to erupt into a large portion of yelling and objections from just about the whole room other than the people named on the team, "I don't make the teams, the Hokage did, take your complaints to him, other than that, the class is dismissed. You new sensei will be here after lunch," then he walked out leaving the room in a chaotic mess as he wonders why he still wanted to be a teacher to a bunch of them...

 

As soon as Iruka left, the attention turned on Naruto, you could just feel their stares boring into the blond. He did not flinch under any of their eyes.

 

"Why is it that a monster like you get to be on a big team such as this?" Sakura yelled at him.

 

"I didn't make the list," Naruto said as he looked out the window, trying to ignore the banshee. 

 

"Why is it that when anything good happens, it happens to someone like you?!" Ino yelled, seeming to forget her previous self-reflection during the last part of the test the day before.

 

"I don't know, maybe I worked for it so I got back what I put out," Naruto drawled with a yawn

 

"Dobe, you should switch with me, I know how much you've been wanting to be on a team with Sakura since you got to the academy." Sasuke smirked, "if we switch places, it'd be a win-win, you get the girl, and I get the training I deserve."

 

Sasuke thought he had won, he ignored the slightly hurt look in Sakura's eye that was soon replaced with a "yeah, switch with Sasuke-Kun so he can get what he wants!" 

 

"Why should I?" Was the blond's answer.

 

Sasuke frowned and then scowled, "because you always said that you like Sakura, you would call her name out all the time and ask for a date. What's the matter with you?"

 

Naruto paused for a moment so that he could turn from the window and give the Uchiha a glare so heated that it could seat anyone ablaze. "So what? Sakura does the exact something to you, all your fangirls do, why don't you take your own advice and just go with them already? Isn't that what you want me to do?" Sasuke could not help but sputter at the thought that was held behind the comment, "besides, if I really wanted Sakura, I would still be calling her 'chan' or some cute pet name like Hime, but I'm not and I don't. I'm not going to waste my time on someone like that, there are other girls out there...or guys, I'm not picky," the blond turned away as realization struck the class. They were all looking at the blond in a new light. "Don't ask for my taijutsu style again Sasuke, or else I will own your ass in front of the class again, just like yesterday and the year before that."

 

Sasuke shut his mouth and just about growled at the blue-eyed boy, "you worthless piece of trash-"

 

"Takes one to know one," Naruto cleaned his ear.

 

"Why you-" Sasuke was about to aim a pinch at the container but then his wrist was caught in a strong grip, and a Kuni was placed dangerously close to his neck. He could also feel the pointed edge of another Kuni at his back. The hand was from Hinata who started to squeeze the wrist in her grip a little, the first Kuni was from Chouji, who no one thought could move that fast, and the last one, from what he could tell, was from Shikamaru. "Wh-wha-what...?" Sasuke asked as he registered what had happened.

 

"That's enough guys, you can relax, now," Naruto got up from the seat and stretched his arms out. "Let's go eat, leave Sasuke to his usual emo pouting."

 

The three retracted themselves from around the Uchiha and put away the weapons that were used. They followed Naruto out of the room, followed by Kiba and Shino. Sasuke looked at the door that they left through and then looked at his hands, clenched it, thinking about how weak he was to allow all three of them to get so close without him noticing. He turned away from the now empty desk and started walking out of the emptying room, but he stopped when he saw one of the ranking papers posted all around the classroom. He looked at him, looking at the first name, thinking that he made Rookie of the Year, but when he looked next to his name, he saw he was, in fact, the dobe.  _"But how? I should be-I...this makes no sense!"_ He thought to himself and then came to the conclusion that Naruto was behind this, which was true, but that didn't mean he was going to tell the Uchiha that little fact.

 

* * *

 

**With the Hokage**

 

Later on, through the day, Hiruzen was able to sleep and get a good night's, morning and some of the evening, rest before going to the office. When he got there, however, he was surprised to see that the council, the civilians, Inoichi and Hiashi, all were gathered in his office waiting to speak to him. It seems that they would not leave until they got some points across to him, which was why he took extra long in getting ready to come back to work. It was clear to see that the stack of paperwork had the same idea as him and used his extra time to multiply themselves, not that he mind since it was the usual occurrence of his every day. So, he walked over to his desk as casually as he could, enjoying how much it irked them, and sat down, taking out his pipe and lighting it him before looking to them so they could speak. "Now then, what seems to be the problem this time?"

 

"Hokage-sama, from our last meeting, it seems that you want to have most of our kids living with Naruto permanently." Inoichi started, "just because some of them started hanging around the boy, they are now to live with him, I'm not sure I find that fair."

 

"What do you mean by that, Inoichi?" Hiruzen asked as he took a puff from his pipe, "do you not find my judgment fair?"

 

"Hokage-sama, I do not think that is what he means to say," Hiashi stated. 

 

"Oh?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "then would you care to clarify?"

 

"I believe, while my eldest is now on this team, I think that we should be worried about certain things," Hiashi said in his usual monotone way.

 

"Such as?"

 

"Such as how that demon could contaminate the body of those poor children!" Yelled one of the councilwomen, "Hinata is a girl, and as far as I know, there is another female member that spends a lot of time around the demon brat. Are you saying that you are not worried about them in that way?"

 

Hiruzen blinked his eyes at the woman and sighed, "to be honest with you all, I have no idea what you are so worried about. I mean, it is not like Naruto has shown much preference in which gender he likes, besides, boys his age don't usually like girls in that way. Well, more than fantasies and peeping is involved."

 

"But Hokage-sama, from what I understand, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and the recent addition of that Lee boy, have been living with the blond. Alone and unsupervised by any adults." Said one councilman, "how do we know that he has not been hiding his urges during the day and waiting it out until they are away from the public eye? They could be doing just about anything behind closed doors."

 

Hiruzen nodded, "well, I don't know what to tell the rest of you, other than I am having a meeting with him later on today after the team placement. As for Inoichi's quarry, I would like to just let you know that both Ino, Sakura, and any other female that you do not wish to be too close to Naruto if they start hanging out, they won't be. I have seen the way people in his class treat him and can say that Hinata is the only girl in his class that remotely likes the boy enough to give him as much attention as she does," Hiashi frown at that. "As for the other girl that spend time with Naruto and his friends, she is an orphan of the attack all those years ago, however, she is old enough to think and act for herself. I know you all know that genin is given the right to start drinking and propose marriage to just about anyone in or close to their age group, yes? Do you all know what?"

 

"Of course we do, it's because a ninja's life is short and they could die at any moment on a mission!" Came the indignant reply of a civilian, "we at least know that much."

 

Hiruzen chuckled, "good, so you all know that since they  _all_ accepted the leaf headband yesterday and graduated, they are no longer your babies. But instead, they are young men and women ready to put down their lives to save the village whenever the need arises, even if it doesn't. That includes Naruto. They are a ninja now, no longer civilians, but weapons of the village. Is that understood?"

 

"Although you are right in that respect, I still can not help but think that they should not live together like this," Inoichi stated, arms folded and head bowed.

 

"Why not, they are old enough to know right from wrong, and they can make their own decisions. They were thought to make those decisions at the drop of a dime, you remember when you had to do that at that age, don't you, Inoichi?" The Sandiame asked.

 

"Yes, but that is not the point we are trying to make," thee blond interrogator said, frustration clear in his voice.

 

Hiruzen watched the man for a moment before turning to look out his window. "So, you do not wish for Naruto to have a family, even if one of the members of the female persuasion were to offer herself to him? Willing and _un_ -coherent?" 

 

Inoichi's eyes snapped open and he sent a glare at the kage, who ignored him, Hiashi made his opinion known then. "It's not that we don't wish the buy luck in his ventures, although, we would just like to have some piece of mind in this matter."

 

Hiruzen turned to the Hyuuga so fast that people worried if his old bones would snape from the force. "Hiashi..." he started, he knew full well that the man did not care for his eldest daughter, and had yet to put the seal on his youngest. As he was looking at the Hyuuga clan head before him, he could not help but feel disgusted by him. "I know that you have two daughters, therefore, you do not need to worry about grandchildren there. Though, from the reports I have received, Hinata has nearly spent less than a months time in your house after being given the opportunity to live elsewhere. Are you telling me that you wish for me to not let her live with Naruto, just because you don't want her to what? Start a family too soon? You knew that when-"

 

"Excuse me for my interruption, but that is not what I am saying at all. I knew that when she took up the headband that she would be allowed such things, but...The elders have informed me that they would have liked to have gone through with the marriage proposal that was set up for her the year before her birth." Hiashi stated as Hiruzen gave him a curious look, "I even have the papers right here that state upon the day that Hinata as achieved genin statues, then the two in the agreement are to be wed soon after."

 

"May I?" Hiruzen held out his hand for the papers, Hiashi handed them over so the kage would read them. The room was filled with the sound of rustling papers as everyone waited for the aged man to read through all the terms and conditions, instead of ignoring them like most people would do to Apple. After a moment, he looked up at Hiashi, "you want your daughter to marry her own cousin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Everyone looked at Hiashi as if he had just grown two heads, "...I wish her to do nothing more than to pass on skills and ability to the next generation. Who she passes those skills and abilities with is no matter to me."

 

"But her cousin?" Asked the pink haired women, not sure that she can believe in what he was saying.

 

Hiashi ignored, "Neji has proven himself fair enough in the recent years. Even though he is from the side family, he is still very well skilled in the clan justu enough that I can honestly say he would make an acceptable choice for Hinata to marry and keep the line going, just case."

 

"You mean just in case Hanabi is unable to have children in the future?" Hiruzen said as he looked at the last page of the contract again, though he did not miss how Hiashi's eyes narrowed. He sighed deeply, "very well, as the contract states, this deal is airtight, not even I can break it," he looked and Hiashi after putting his stamp on the papers, "I assume you will want the marriage licenses at once while you're here?"

 

"No need, I was sure to think ahead and got them both while the two were much younger," Hiashi stated. Hiruzen held his gaze for another moment before getting his secretary to make copies of the contract for him to file, he knew he would have to take to Naruto about this later.

 

"Now then, Inoichi, council, if you want me to sterilize Naruto, you can forget it. He's a good ninja and I refuse to deprive the future generation of his skill set and power because of some petty, nonexistent rivalry between you and a twelve-year-old boy." One council and scuffed, but the kage paid him not mind, "yet there is what I said about his new living situation, and I will agree with you on some point. Even though I do not want any of them to start having babies too soon, they are still very free to do so. What I can do against that, though, is to ensure that I talk to them about the use of protection, not that I should need to since they surely had taken this course sometime last year or early this year before graduation. I  _know_ I made it a required course for them all to take for them to graduate, but I will still talk to them again to make sure."

 

Some of the civilians were looking at each other in slight worry but nodded their heads. "Uh, Hokage-sama, I you don't mind me asking, when did you set that as a requirement?" Asked one of the civilians.

 

Hiruzen looked at them as if they were idiots, "that has been a required course ever since that gang rape incident after the Third Shinobi World War. Don't tell me you people forgot about it just so easy."

 

"No, no, we were just making sure, hahaha, well, I think that's about all we had to ask about, Hokage-sama. We shall let our selves out," said the pink haired woman

 

Once all the civilian had left, Hiruzen turned to the other two clan heads in the room, "what else do you need from me?"

 

"Insurance to make sure that my daughter won't be attacked by _that boy_ anytime soon or in the future," Inoichi said, still glaring at the kage.

 

Hiruzen turned to Hiashi, "I'm just waiting for the copies."

 

Hiruzen sat back in his chair, "Ino is a big girl if she took all the Sex Ed courses required for her to pass this year or last year to get a head start, then she should know what she's doing. We can not control the lives of our children, they are the future and thus, we must follow as they learn to lead the masses of the old generation, though we can still guide some of their actions, we do not control the path they may take. You both dismissed," he said as his secretary came into the room and handed Hiashi the copies he was waiting for. It was clear that the Yamanaka could not be more displeased by the lack of certainty, but knew that the man was right, you did not live to be that old a shinobi without a good head on your shoulders. Thus the two men left the office. 

* * *

 

**Later that day**

 

 

Naruto and his group of friends were in the woods near to the academy eating their lunch for two reasons:

  1. Naruto loved nature and was considering building a house somewhere in the woods one day when he had enough money.
  2. And he didn't want Sasuke to find them too soon and harass them while they try to eat.



While Naruto was getting to the tail end of his lunch, Shino tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm?" Naruto looked at the bug user, he was staring at something while trying to get his attention, "huh? What is it Shino?" Naruto looked around at their surroundings, trying to find what was distracting his friends when his eyes laid upon a fox with silver gold fur. Naruto looked at the fox oddly, as if he had forgotten something, then with a stroke of realization, he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah You must be that fox that little fox that Inari-sama was supposed to send."

 

A chuckling sound was heard, "you know, for a human, you're not so bright, are you? Did you really forget about your promise to Inari-sama so soon human kit?" The little fox came closer to the group as the voice came with him, "yes, I am that fox, now are you ready for your first task?"

 

Naruto disregarded the fox's insult, "well I'm as ready as I'm gonna be huh?" He put away his almost finished lunch and turned more to the fox as his friends watched their meeting, "by the way," Naruto started. "I thought releasing Kurama from his seal was the first task."

 

"No, your first task was to change your timeline, which you are doing a fair job of doing by the way." The kit stated, "you second task was supposed to be stopping that damnable Uchiha from taking over the world like in your last timeline, and third was release Kurama-sama from his seal. You have managed to do two out of three of these things since the second one will take a while to do and ultimately be your end goal. In the meantime, Inari has made come up with two new tasks that he would like to be done by you and your following."

 

"My following?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yes, how do you call them?" The fox kit asked as he looked around at them, "friends?"

 

"Yes," the blond confirmed, "what are these two tasks?"

 

The kit nodded, "first, you must grow you follow with your blood to bring by the clan of master sealers. They were Inari-sama chosen and he would like to see them returned."

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what clan would that be?" Shikamaru asked, "if you don't mind sharing the information that is."

 

The kit looked the Nara boy up and down for a moment, "Hmm, very well. I suppose that this does involve all of you now, so listen up. Long ago before anyone was here was born, there lived a great clan that was very strong and wise, not to mention the most kind. However, they were on the verge of being extinction, though they were saved by their kindness. My master, Inari-sama, came down to the land of the living and wondered about until he found them, he posed as a beggar and they took him on without hesitation. They cared for him, even when they didn't have much, and humbled themselves to help him in any way they could by letting him travel with them for nearly two years without asking anything in return. By the end of the two years, Inari-sama granted them a wish and they were once again revered as a great clan. Now, this boy here is the last of them to carry on their blood, they were known as the Uzumaki clan."

 

"Whoa, no way, Naruto! I had no idea you had a clan!" Kiba said excitedly, "that's awesome!"

 

"But what happened to them?" Shino asked, "why is it that we've never heard of such a clan until now?"

 

The fox kit looked around at the human faces around him, "so it seems that their ally has allowed them to fade into the folds of time after all?" The kit looked sadden by this, naturally, Naruto was too, he remembered that even on the days when he was in school the Uzumaki clan was never named as a great clan. He also noticed that the lessons seemed to only revolve around Konoha and it's history, only mentioning small bits of big history that happened outside of their walls.

 

Naruto's face became heard, "no, they haven't completely forgotten, or at least, not all of them." His friends looked at him curiously, "you guys know that red swirl on the backs of the jonin and chunin vest that the higher ranks wear?" He asked they nodded, "that's the Uzumaki crest. After the fall of Uzu, in the land of Eddies, Konoha allowed the Uzumaki clan's crest be placed on just about every building and shinobi wear in the village in their honor. Though, I don't think that people remember much about the history of that rest, at the old man still honors it."

 

The kit looked at Naruto for a moment before nodding, "right. for the first task, you, and only you will be allowed to naturally pass on the Uzumaki line through both male and female, whichever you chose. The blessed make will allow it to be so." This earned a few embarrassed blushes to go around the group, but Naruto seemed to be all too pleased with this new. "You next task will be to get rid of the white eye curs seal, Inari-sama has found it undesirable to be allowed any longer."

 

"The white eye curs seal?" Hinata repeated to herself softly, "you mean the caged bird seal?" She asked in confusion, the kit nodded once, she smiled, "well now I have to get stronger to help."

 

"I'll get rid of that seal, no worries," Naruto said determinedly.

 

The kit started to leave, but then stopped, "by the way, girl, I have a warning for you," the kid walked over to Hinata and sat before her.

 

"Me? Um, well I hope it's not too bad," Hinata said worriedly, "what's the warning."

 

"Inari-sama had informed me of some bad blood between you and the other white eyes. He says that it would be best if you and the other one that is filled with hate will be born anew. Forces haves are acting against you and will bind your spirit in an unhealthy way when the time comes, you too will get a message. If need be, help will be provided, but you must not let them mind you before the halfway point. Understand?"

 

"What is the halfway point?" Shino asked.

 

"You will find out soon enough," he, the kit, said turning to the bug user, "but for now, just continue as you were. All of you, there were be more messages to come, be aware of them," the kit walked away then, disappearing into the bushes around them.

 

"That was new," Chouji spoke up.

 

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see a talking fox before," Kiba said with a chuckle.

 

Naruto shrugged and got back to finishing his meal, a few minutes later, an ANBU with a cat mask appeared. "Naruto Uzumaki? The Hokage would like to speak with you."

 

"Right now? Lunch is almost over and we have to meet our jonin sensei's soon," stated Naruto. "I don't mean to be rude, but you know, first impressions and all that count."

 

"That's not my problem," then the ANBU went up into smoke.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "well come on guys, we might as well see what the old man wants. On the way, I'll tell you more about some theories I have about the exploding shadows and other elemental factions of it."

* * *

**The tower**

 

Hiruzen Sarutobi was at a loss with himself, apparently, when he was talking about this new team, he seemed to have forgotten about the fact that they were still a genin. The fact that they are still 'green' genin means that they will need a sensei, and not just one, but two of them! He didn't know who to set up for their sensei's, let alone who would want to take on so many students all at one time in conjunction with another jonin sensei. His plan wasn't all that thought through, after all, he was lacking a lot of sleep when he thought it up just piss off the council. A knock on the door pulled the kage from his thoughts, "come in" he said and pretended to be working.

 

"Oi, old man, you don't have to pretend, it's just us," came the sound of Naruto's voice as he ented the room, followed by his friends. Naruto pulled the visitor's chair a little away from Hiruzen's desk as his friends situated themselves in casual stances around the blond. "So what's all this about? You did want to see me right?"

 

"Yes, I did want to see just you, but..." he looked around at the other kids in the room. Shikamaru, even though he was slouching, his back was a little straighter, Chouji put away his chips, and Hinata looked about as confident as ever. Kiba still seemed to be Kiba, and Shino was still Shino. "Since you all came, then I have something that I would like to ask you. By the way, what do you think about the team that I have placed you all on

 

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "it's not bad, though it's larger than what I expected, also, there was one name on there that I didn't know. Whoever this Sai character is, he doesn't seem to have been in the academy with the rest of us."

 

"Who is he by the way?" Kiba asked, "I've never heard of him before."

 

"Sai is going to be an extra person on your team, you can think of him as an Ace in the hole for you, or a wildcard." Hiruzen explained, "he has trained away from others and is skilled in the shinobi arts. For your team, I thought that the seven of you would make a good team what with your background. Hinata and Shino, you two will be the trackers on the team, Kiba and Chouji will be the heavy hitters, Shikamaru, you are already a pretty good strategist from what Naruto tells me. Sai will be, like I said, a wildcard, as Naruto will be the leader."

 

"Hm, I suppose that makes sense, though I'm surprised that you're not taking heat for not doing the whole Ino-Shika-Cho trio like in the past," Shikamaru stated.

 

"The only heat I'm getting is from the civilian council, they just don't know when to shut up sometimes. They make me lose a lot of sleep over their silly complaints about the ninjas," Hiruzen shook his head.

 

"Than disband them," Chouji said, "from what I can see, it's tough enough to be a kage, but they are not helping things."

 

Hiruzen chuckled, "I would like to, but I can't."

 

"Have you already picked out our sensei's yet? We were told to come here before we got a chance to meet them," Shino spoke up. "Also, when will we meet the last member of our team?"

 

"Uh, well, that's the thing, as of right now, you guy don't actually have much of a sensei." The other's looked at him incredulously, "this is really my fault. I came up with this team at the last minute, which isn't fair to you guys, however," he started as an idea popped into his head. He smiled, "instead of me picking, I would like you guys to pick what jonin sense would you guys like to have, there are still a few available and I've written them down on this paper."He slit a list of names to the edge of the desk, "your team is big, so you may need two jonin, but I will allow a third if is that is what you wish, and you will also be able to go on missions with team Gui as well. I spoke with Gui and he said that it was alright with him if you want all want to."

 

Naruto looked at the list, "I take it that Kakashi is already taken by the Uchiha?" The kage nodded, "I see, then I think it will be best if we take Kurani Yuuha and you son, Asuma." Naruto passed the list to the closest person to him, "I don't mind, but if you guys would a third, look for them here," he said as he let them look at the list of names and talk amongst themselves while he talked to the Kage. "You're hiding something," his voice got serious then.

 

Hiruzen's tone matched his, "I know that your recent changes have made you blunter when you want to be, so I'll come right out and say it. The civilian council is worried about you repopulating, I could care less about the Kyuubi since you know about it already, it matters not. However, I have to ask, what are your thoughts on it? You are technically an adult now."

 

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the irony, "actually, I was thinking about getting the Uzumaki clan up and running again. I think it would be good to have my clan back to what it used to be, even though it will be a little different now, I'm sure that I still have quite a few bloodlines floating around within me."

 

"Then, does this mean you would like everyone to know your heritage?"

 

"No, not yet," Naruto started, "I'm still only thinking about it. If I was to do it, then I would need land and a place to put the members, and I'm still a little low in the ranks to be placed on the council. I would need a rep if I did make the choice, and there will need to be funding, all of this will cost a pretty penny, something that I don't have much of at the moment."

 

"Not to worry, I have the keys to your father's estate, all you need to do is say the word and they are yours," the aged man said as he leaned back in his chair. "I could also get the paperwork started right now while you're thinking about it. When you're ready you can just let me know."

 

Naruto took in Hiruzen's appearance for a moment as he thought over his words. "You want my team to move into the estate with me, don't you?"

 

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow, "since when did you become a Yamanaka?" The blond stared at him, he sighed, "fine, you got me, yes, I thought it would work well if you all started living together since most of you already do."

 

Naruto frowned, "fine, I'll start the clan," he stood up getting ready to leave, "oh, by the way, I can have both genders..." Hiruzen was confused, "it's a gift from the Kyuubi."

 

The Sandime's eyes widened at that, the group was about to leave, when he called out for them to stay. "There is one more thing I must warn you guys about. It's about Hinata."

 

"What is it?" Hinata asked turning back to the third.

 

"Hinata, I just wanted to let you know that, sometime before you were born, your father managed to set you up to get married when you made genin." The Kage said solemnly, "I don't know when he'll go through with it, but just to let you know that it's bound to be soon."

 

Hinata pouted, she was a little mad that her father was trying to control her, even before she was even born no less. "Who is my would-be husband going to be?" She almost didn't want to find out, with the way that the Sandime was looking at her, she really didn't want to find out now.

 

"It seems that the proposal is meant to be between you and Neji."

 

"WHAT!!!" Kiba, Chouji, and Hinata said, with the latter in complete shock.

 

"But that's her cousin man, that-that-that sick! How could he-" Kiba started.

 

"Actually, Kiba, there is some clan that still practice this sort of in-house marriage, it helps keep family jutsu and bloodlines within the clan." Shino explained, "there have been some clan heads in my own clan that had to do go through with that sort of marriage just so that they could produce an heir."

 

"What? But why? That's your family, it'd be like sleeping with your own sister or brother, why would anyone allow that if they had the choice?" 

 

"Kiba, remember when we were in class that one time and everyone found out about Shino's family's ability?" Hinata started, "everyone didn't really think it was all that cool and called him 'bug boy' for years after that."

 

Shino wouldn't let it show, but that fact still hurt him inside, "they still do sometimes."

 

 

Hiruzen looked over the group in the center of his office, "how about you all go back with Naruto's, or to your own home, and think about this. It's a big decision and I know that there were be some of you, if not all, that would like to help out your friends. You can come back tomorrow or at the end of the week to let me know your decision alright?" He got nods from them and they left the office.

 

Naruto handed back the list with the name of the third sensei circled, "We'll be leaving now."

 

When they were gone, he opened one of the draws to his left and took out a gold key with a lightning bolt symbol on the base, he sighed and put it back in his draw. He looked at the mountain of paperwork on the sides of his desk, "I think a little break won't hurt," he stated before pushed himself out of his chair.

* * *

**With Naruto and the others**

 

Naruto sat around the table of his dining room watching as the others come to term with what had just happened in the Hokage office not too long ago. "So...who wants to start?" He asked them.

 

Hinata sighed, "it's not that I hate Neji, it's that it's really weird to go from thinking about him as my Nii-san to my husband just because I made genin. It's even worse to know that it was my father that made it so, I just...I don't what to think about this really."

 

"I still don't understand why he would want to do such a thing...." Kiba said for the second time since they got to the house.

 

"I told you before c-" Shino started, but cut off by Kiba.

 

"I know what you told me, Shino, but still. It's not like the guy doesn't have any other options. Their can is not being targetted by enemy ninja, they're not on the verge of extinction, and as far as I know, they would still have more than enough people that would be willing to take Hinata as a wife." Kiba ranted, "there's a big part of me that thinks he's just doing this on purpose."

 

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "he has done this to get back at Hinata, and maybe Neji too, so in a way, Kiba, you may have a point."

 

Chouji looked at his best friend, "what do you mean by that?"

 

"Well think about it," Shikamaru started. "Back when four of us started living together, he could come by the house ever so often to request for her back. When we asked him why, he said that she is needed at home to keep up appearance, or some crap like that. Hinata would spend about maybe few days there or a week, whenever she would come back, she would seem like she was mad about something. We never really asked her what was going on at her house so we don't know what it's like there now with her gone."

 

"Oh, so you mean that since she has expressed her feelings to live with you guys rather than with him, he wants to marry her off to her own cousin to keep her in line? That's sick!" Kiba announced.

 

"No, I don't think it's because of that," Naruto spoke up. The others looked at him, "remember what the old man said? He said that this was planned since before Hinata was born, maybe there was something about Neji that Hiashi really wanted to see in his firstborn, but maybe he never saw it and is doing this to get it."

 

"What could he have seen in Neji at that point in time?" Chouji asked around some chips, "I mean, Neji was only about one or younger, so what does a one-year-old boy have that a zero-year-old girl doesn't? And I don't mean the obvious stuff."

 

Kiba shut his mouth at Chouji comment, he was about to lighten the mood with a joke but sensed that this was still a serious matter, so he kept quiet. Shino shook his head at the Inuzuka, then a thought struck him, "what if it was because Neji was a boy?"

 

"Really, I thought he said don't point out the obvious Shino," Kiba grumbled since he couldn't point that out himself.

 

Shino shook his head, "no I mean it, what if Hiashi did this  _because_ Hinata was a _girl_ and not a  _boy_?" He stated, "if you think about it, and know the clan's history, you could see that there is a clear motive right there."

 

Shino let the information since in until Naruto caught what he was trying to say. "All the other clan heads are guys," he said in realization. 

 

"What are you talking about, my mom's not a man!" Kiba said defending his mother.

 

Everyone resisted the urge to roll their eyes at him, "no Kiba, I think what Naruto's trying to say is that all the previous  _Hyuuga_ clan head's were guys. Not that your mom was one," Hinata explained.

 

Naruto nodded, Shikamaru spoke up,  "so if that's true, then why make Hinata marry Neji? From what I know, there are no branch members that were clan heads before, even when they were forced into marrying the main branch."

 

"How did you?" Hinata asked letting her question hang in the air.

 

Shikamaru shrugged, "I did some digging here and there to see if I could find anything useful. Not against you or anything, but you know...?"

 

Hinata raised her eyebrow and shrugged, she knew that Shikamaru would not copy her family style just because. That's not the type of person he is, he probably got distracted by some history he found while digging and got lost in it. Naruto spoke up then as he laced his fingers together, "I think that since Neji has proven himself to be capable enough in the style that they wanted him to train the next clan heir. However, they also must have realized that he might not do so by force unless they gave him something that he would want to fight for, like maybe his own family...his own child. There's a lot a parent would do to save their own child, I would know..." The room fell silent until a tapping on the window got their attention, Naruto got up and let the bird in, there was a message attached to its leg. He read through it and sent it on its way, he turned away, "our new sensei's and teammate will be waiting for us at the academy," he said heading to the front door after closing and locking the window. "We should head back so they don't wait long."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the academy**

 

Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke were the only ones left in the classroom after all the other teams had been picked up. The two girls were finally alone with their crush, but they kept glaring at each other since they were rivals and all that. After an hour, they gave up on the glaring contest and just focused on Sasuke for the next hour and a half, trying to see who can get him to go on a date with them first. Then another half hour passed and it was now three hours that they had been waiting, the two girls were starting to get pissed off at their new sensei for taking so long to get here when all the other team's sensei made it on time. They weren't informed if their sensei was on a mission and that he would be late, so his lateness was uncalled for. Another hour went by and they could hear the smooth opening of the door, Ino and Sakura, without looking to see who it was, turned around quickly to yell: "YOU'RE LATE!!!" In unison with each other to the person standing at the door, only to find not one, but two jonin sensei's standing at their classroom door.

 

Confused, ino asked, "who are you? I thought we were only getting one sensei."

 

The first jonin to enter the room was a red-eyed woman with wavy black hair and dress that looked to be made from bandages with long red sleeves. She looked at the girls before her in disappointment, "are you three team demon? Where's the rest of your teammates?" She asked as a man and a boy entered the room behind her.

 

The man was dark skinned with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth in the usual jonin wear. He had a laid-back vibe going on and was just taking in the room just as casually. Next to him was a small pale boy with dark black eyes with matching hair and clothes, his face was black and he looked as if he was some sort of robot. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, sharing a look, before returning turning back their attention to the newcomers. "Team what?" Sakura asked them, "we're team seven, we've been waiting for our sensei for about four hours now."

 

"Team seven, huh, you guys must have drawn the short stick because Kakashi is the only one to show up to pick up a team this late." Said the laid back man as he breathes out some smoke from his mouth, "don't worry, I'm sure that you won't have to wait much longer for him to show."

 

"How would you know that, do you know him?" Sakura asked.

 

Ino rolled her eyes, "well of course he know's Kakashi sensei, if he didn't, then he wouldn't have said anything forehead."

 

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura said as they got in each other's face and started arguing. 

 

Meanwhile, the door to the room slid open again and the two jonin, the pale boy, and even Sasuke looked to see who it was. It turned out to be Naruto and his friends so Sasuke turned back to doing whatever he was doing before. Naruto took in all the people around him, he looked at the boy he's never seen before, in class anyways, and the two sensei's from his memories. He found it a little funny that he got team eight's and team nine's sensei's from his last lifetime, now they were all of their sensei's, plus he gets to meet Sai before Donzo's brainwashing damaged him up too much. "Are you two Kurani and Asuma sensei?" Naruto asked walking up to the two adults, "I'm sorry we're late, we had a meeting with the Hokage before we were sent home to talk about something, I'm Naruto by the way. This is my team, we go by Team Demon," he spoke politely as he gestured to his friends behind him before turning back to the two adults and boy, "and you must be Sai, right? Nice to meet you."

 

Kurani and Asuma shared a weary look to each other, it's not really because either of them hated Naruto for the Kyuubi, but they were just...weary of him. They didn't want any trouble involving him, especially Kurani since she just became a jonin recently. However, they were taken by surprise when they heard how polite he was being, introducing himself and his team, making sure that they were the right sensei for them, it was almost like he was their leader or something. This went against everything that they were told about the Uzumaki blond, then again, this was the first time they were meeting him face to face, so it could just be an act. Kurani was about to say something when one of the fangirls behind her opened their big mouths.

 

"HEY, WHAT'S THE BAKA DOING HERE? THEY'RE OUR SENSEI'S NOT YOURS!" Ino yelled before turning to the sensei's, "aren't you?"

 

"Uh no, we're both the sensei's for team demon, not team seven, we were just told to pick them up a few minutes ago," Asuma explained.

 

"How come they get to have two sensei's and we don't!" Sakura whined.

 

"Yeah! Sasuke-Kun need's all the help he can get so he can get stronger!" Ino put in.

 

 Kurani sighed, "the fact of the matter is that we are not your sensei's. Do you see how many kids are on this team compared to yours? There is seven you only have three, they need another sensei because they have more people. You don't because your team is standard." She explained before turning to her new team, "Alright team lets go."

 

Everyone from team demon was leaving the room when Naruto turned back just in time to see Sasuke sneer at him, he smirked back and stuck out his tung at the boy. Childish, yes, but at least it got the desired effect. Sasuke was seething as he watched them go but turned back to the window to glare at the trees as he thought of painful ways to get back at the blond and show him his place.

* * *

 

 

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked Kurani.

 

"Well on the way over here, Asuma and I were talking and we figured that we could just go to this BBQ restaurant to talk. That way we can eat while we talk before gagging your skills during a spare," Kurani explained as she pointed to the building they were heading to.

 

"So you guys aren't going to give us the second test? Like the bell test?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"Nah, I talked to my old man and he said that you guys already know how to work well enough with each other that you're  practically living together or something. So what's the point in testing your teamwork if we know it works already?" Asuma summed up.

 

"Actually, I heard the Hokage say something about the team moving in together or something like that." Kurani said, "but then again, I'm not sure i-"

 

"But we are moving in together," Hinata stated.

 

Kurani and Asuma stopped in their tracks and looked at her, "um, let's just get to the restaurant and talk about it there," he said continuing the walk. 

 

**30 minutes later**

 

"You've got to be kidding me, why would dad even want to do that?" Asuma asked as he held the side of his head in his hand.

 

Naruto and the others had just finished explaining Hiruzen's plan for the team and it seems that Kurani and Asuma were coming along for the ride. You see, after Naruto's team left the Hokage's office, Hiruzen went on a walk around the village, and who did he see? Why no other than the secret couple, Kurani and Asuma, when he walked up to them, he was thinking of a way to get the council from shutting down his plan of letting the kids live together, and also secretly bring back the Uzumaki clan, when these two showed up. They appeared to be on one of their secret dates, but the old Sarutobi knew all too well about their relationship, after, since a ninja's life is hard, but still short, they wouldn't want their enemies to know that they had found love and kill their lovers to get back at them. That would not do, so like most of the ninja in the village, they keep their relationships in the dark and away from others until they are confident enough to reveal themselves to others. The kage had gone up to them and had asked them to take over a team that didn't have a sensei yet, he also told them that there was a chance that they could be living with this new team to improve teamwork and such. The two jonin sensei didn't know how they felt about that and they figured that since they still didn't have a team assigned to them, that it wouldn't hurt to take on the team. Especially when the team was so big. However, what he had not told them, yet, was that they were mostly there to monitor them with the making of the Uzumaki clan and Kurani was to represent them until Naruto came of age to take over the position. There were still some things to work out, but this was just the beginning.

 

"Yep, so now that you're all caught up on everything, maybe we should just take this time and, you know, introduce ourselves properly?" Kiba said taking some meat off of the grill to eat.

 

"Might as well," The two jonin said with a sigh.

 

"Cool, who want to go first?" Kiba asked with his mouth full.

 

"I'll go, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and I like gardening, flower pressing, training, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who force others to do things against their will, and the main half of my clan. My hobbies are flower pressing, baking and...surviving Naruto's training I guess," Hinata said after thinking for a moment.

 

"I'm Chouji Akamichi, I like food and collecting need flavors, and training. I dislike narrow-minded people, and my hobbies include surviving training and finding new flavors of chips to try."

 

I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like cloud watching, napping, some training and staying out of troublesome things. I dislike troublesome women, and my hobbies include cloud watching, napping, playing shogi and trying to survive Naruto's training.

 

Kurenai and Asuma shared a look as this was the third person to comment about Naruto's training. Was it really that bad? Was what they wanted to ask, but Shino was speaking next, "my name is Shino Abarame, I like my bugs, hanging out with my friends, and learning new things. I dislike people who step on bugs and try to kill them for no reason, my hobbies is also  hanging out with my friends and surviving Naruto's training."

 

"Oh come on guys! My training schedule is not that bad!" Naruto said defending himself, but his friends just gave him a blank look in return, he pouted.

 

"Anyways, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like my dog Akamaru, who's away for training right now, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else, even though they're still on the same level as everyone else and my hobbies include...helping my friends survive through Naruto's training."

 

"Oh okay that's it, when we're done here, all of you are going to run extra laps around the village before dinner," Naruto folded his arms while his friends groaned at their misfortune. "Humph, names Naruto Uzumaki, I like," he smirks evilly at his friends, "making up new training schedules for my friends to do." Said people shivered under the blond's smirk before he went back to his normal cheerful self, "and nature. I dislike people who can tell the difference between a Kuni and a scroll, and my hobbies are to train and help my friends get stronger."

 

Then the last boy on the team went, "my name is Sai, I like painting, I don't really have any dislikes, and my hobbies are painting and training. It's nice to meet you all."

 

"My name is Kurani Yuuhi, I like genjutsu, training and learning new things. I dislike people who underestimate me for being a woman in the shinobi field, and my hobbies are learning new genjutsu and hanging out with my boyfriend after a long day." The genjutsu user smiled brightly at them.

 

"Alight I guess it's my turn." Said the smoker, "my name is Asuma, I like my cigarettes and training. I dislike the nonsmoking areas in Konoha, and from what I have seen, there are too many. My hobbies include training and hanging out with my friends."

 

"Asuma sensei, aren't you going to mention you, girlfriend?" Chouji asked making both sensei tense up.

 

"Haha, well I don't think I know you guys well enough to tell you about her just yet," the smoker said.

 

"You don't need to tell us about her when she's sitting right next to you you with us," Shino pointed out as his friends nodded.

 

"What?" The two sensei's blinked owlishly at the kids before them. "How did you-"

 

"It's a little obvious, you two have been touching each other under the table ever since we sat down," Kiba stated matter of factly. "And you both smell like each other, so it's hard to miss," his friends nodded in agreement.

 

Asuma and Kurani shared another look tween each other before laughing. "Well, it seems like we've got one hell of a team on our hands. I can't wait to see what else you guys can do," Asuma said as he took another drag from his cancer stick. 

 

"Right, so tomorrow, why don't we all me up at training ground nine early at six. Since there are so many of you, I figure that since we would need that extra time to see where your skills lay and what we may or may not need to work on." Kurani said taking charge in planning tomorrow's training, "make sure you all get a good nights rest so that we can train and then go on our first mission as a team."

 

"Okay!" They all said as they finished their meal and paid the bill before going their separate ways. 


End file.
